Harry Potter and What Should Have Been
by GreenDragon94
Summary: One night after waking from a nightmare Ginny goes to crawl into bed with Harry. Find out all the changes that happen just by this one act.
1. Chapter 1 The Last Nightmare

**This is the first chapter of my first fan fiction so I hope you like it and I'm sorry for any mistakes I make I will try to get better as I make more. (GD)**

 **I want to make sure that everyone knows this is a fan fiction so I don't own anything that is in this fan fiction it's just a little story that I came up with.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Last Nightmare**

" **I need you to go to the chamber of secret and open the book so that I may come back to the world." Tom Riddle said.**

 **Ginny got out of her dorm and headed for the secret entrance to the chamber of secrets. When the sink went into the floor she slid down the tube that led down to the hidden room. When she got to the door of the chamber of secrets the door opened and she walked into the room and didn't stop until she got to the lake that was at the end of the tunnel that opened into a very tall camber. She set the book on the ground and opened it. She felt a stabbing pain in her head, and then she passed out. The next thing she remembered was seeing Harry's face looking at her. When she went to tell Harry that she loved him the floor under her turned into the basilisk and swallowed her up.**

* * *

 **She woke up with a gasp and tried to figure out where she was. When she realized, she was at school she grabbed her next day's robes and ran out of her dorm room.** **Then started up the boy's staircase to the room that held the boy she knew would keep her safe from harm.**

 **She opened the bed curtains to find harry fast asleep. She knelled next to his bed and started trying to wake him.**

" **Harry…Harry please wake up?" Ginny whispered close to his ear.**

 **Harry woke up and grabbed for his glasses to put them on. "What's up Ginny?" he asked starting to climb out of his bed. She put a hand on his chest to tell him that there is no need to get up.**

" **Can I sleep in here with you tonight, I had a bad dream?" Ginny said as she looked into his eyes with tears falling down her cheeks.**

" **Of course, you can but I have one question first. Why did you come to me in the middle of the night instead of Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked wiping the tears off of her face.**

" **I came to you because I knew you'd keep me safe." She said with a smile starting to form on her face.**

 **Harry made room for her in his bed, so that She lay next to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her after closing the beds curtains.**

" **Is this better?"**

" **Yeah, thanks for being here for me." she said smiling brightly.**

" **No problem." Harry said. Just then they heard footsteps.**

" **Harry, are you up?" Ron asked as his shadow silhouetted across the curtains.**

" **Yeah, why are you up at this time of night?" Harry replied**

" **I just had a dream, no more like a nightmare, that I keep opening doors and running into my sister Ginny kissing behind them, the first boy was not so bad but it just kept happing. Every door I opened she was there, kissing another boy." Ron said, still standing outside Harry's bed curtains.**

" **So, who was the first boy you saw her kissing?"**

" **It was you oddly enough, and I have to say that I didn't mind all that much when I saw her kissing you, my best friend, because I knew you would never hurt her or let anyone else hurt her."**

" **Go back to bed Ron, she's fine."**

" **I know she is, especially knowing that you will take care of her. Can I ask you to do me a favor man?"**

" **Of course, what is it."**

" **Will you start dating her, so she will stop asking me if you have been talking to me about her, maybe then she will stop having this nightmare about last year. Every night she had this nightmare and she would wakeup screaming your name. I really think she is in love with you, so please tell her that you like her, so she will start talking to you about this and not me."**

" **Ok Ron, I will talk to her about it when we wake up in the morning. Goodnight." Harry said with a smile on his face.**

" **Night man." Ron said climbing back into his own bed and closing his curtains.**

 **Harry turned to look at Ginny. "So, you love me?" Harry said with a small laugh.**

" **Yes, and do you love me?" Ginny said looking away, not wanting to look him in the eyes as he answered; because she was afraid that the answer was going to be no.**

 **Harry blushed and looked around feeling uncomfortable. It was true Harry loved Ginny but his mouth went dry thinking about saying so. "Well" Ginny squeaked believing that are fear was about to come true. Harry swallowed the chocolate frog in his throat, held her closer and answered "Yes, yes I do."**

 **He kissed her cheek and they fell asleep in each other's arms.**

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope to have a few more not sure how long this is going to be but I can't wait to see what everyone thinks. (GD)**

 **Just so everyone under stands the reason Ginny grabbed her next day robes was so if he said yes, that she could stay, she wanted to have them ready to change into the next morning. (GD)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Morning

**Well I want to think everyone for reading my first fan fiction, and I hope you all still like it. (GD)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Next Moring**

" **Harry it's time to get up." Ron said after getting on his robes.**

 **Harry opened his eyes and was looking at the girl in his arms. "Yeah Ron, I'm up. Is there anyone else in the room?"**

" **No. Why?" Ron asked a little confused.**

" **Well I have some good news and bad news." Harry replied reaching out side his bed curtains to get his glasses.**

 **"Good news first, bad news second." Ron said a little lost.**

" **The good news is that I don't have to talk to Ginny about what you said last night." Harry said, stepping outside he curtains without letting Ron see his sister laying there.**

" **And the bad news would be? Hey wait, how come you don't have to talk to her about what I said last night?" Ron replied before Harry could say another word.**

" **Because I heard what you said to him, that's why." Ginny said opening the curtains on Harry's bed.**

 **Ron went red and was shocked to see his sister crawling out of his best friend's bed. "What the bloody hell is she doing in your bed?" Ron yelled.**

" **I had that nightmare again last night, so I came to the one person that I knew would protect me!" Ginny yelled getting red in the face as she grabbed Harry's wand and pointed it at Ron. "And it was you that said just last night you'd rather me start dating him, your best friend, then anyone else!" Ginny continued.**

" **But…But…" Ron stammered. "You said and I quote 'please tell her that you like her, so she will start talking to you about this and not me!'" Ron's ears went red as Ginny threw his own words back at him. "So, I annoy you do I?" Ginny said in a falsely sweet tone as her face turned a deep crimson. Ron whimpered "Ok, ok just… get that wand out of my face."**

 **Ron looked into his sister's eyes and bravely as he could, said "Nice quote, but you missed the first half, and if you had said that maybe I'd have shut up by now. I** _ **hate**_ **it when you take my words out of context you bloody…" "Ron!" Harry shouted before he could finish his insult. "If you continue that thought I will have no choice but to hex you!" Ron gazed at the floor as his face returned to its normal color.**

 **A long silence filled the room when all of a sudden the dorm room door opened and Hermione Granger was standing in the door way. "What's going on up here?" Hermione asked not seeing Ginny standing right beside Harry's bed in her PJ's.**

" **Look who was sleeping in Harry's bed last night." Ron said pointing at his sister.**

 **Hermione looked at Ginny and gasped to find she and Harry were both in their PJ's. Just then, Harry grabbed his wand back from Ginny. "There is no need for violence, he was just shocked to find you here, and before anyone else says another word I would like to say that nothing happened but sleep. I'm going to see Professor McGonagall right after breakfast about this. Ok?" Harry said looking to everyone in turn. Everyone nodded in agreement with him. "Now Ron and Hermione, can you please go down to the common room so that we can change and maybe talk?" Ron and Hermione walked down to the common room without saying a word.**

 **Ginny and Harry changed into their robes and walked down to the common room to meet up with Ron and Hermione.**

" **Ron, are you still ok with me dating your best friend? Because if you are, I think I would like to start dating him now." Ginny said looking at her brother and then at Harry. Harry smiled at Ginny's glance and gave Ron a glance, wondering what he was going to say; hoping the answer was yes.**

" **I guess so, and I'm sorry for the way I acted, I was just shocked to find you in his bed. I would be happy if you two started dating, and I think mom would be too." Ron replied, a little embarrassed at how he acted this morning. He was actually happy to see them together.**

 **Ginny smiled as she grabbed Harry's arm and laid her head against it. At that they all walked out the portrait hole and down to breakfast.**

 **When they walked into the Great Hall everyone looked at the new couple as they walked to the Gryffindor table. A lot of whispers could be heard around the hall as they sat down. When they were almost done Fred and George Weasley came and sat down across from Harry and Ginny. "Well it looks like she finally told him how she felt Fred." George said looking at his twin. "Well let me be the first to congratulate you Harry, she's a great choice for a wife to be." Fred said, taking Harry's hand and shaking it. Then the twins started laughing and Ginny buried her head into Harry, trying not so show that she was blushing.**

" **I think you embarrassed her Fred." George said, still laughing.**

" **Well it was going to happen sooner or later, when all last summer she kept saying that she wanted for them to be together." Fred relied pulling some rice from the inside of his robes, then him and George threw the rice at Harry and Ginny. "Just our way of saying that we approve." The twins said getting up and walking away from the table.**

 **After the twins, had left the Great Hall Harry and Ginny got up and as they started towards the doors they could hear laughing and congratulations coming from the Gryffindor table near where they were sitting.**

 **Harry and Ginny left the Great Hall and started up the marble stairs to Professor McGonagall's office. When they got to the door they heard Professor McGonagall say, "Come in you two." When they walked in they were surprised that she knew that they were there, and that Professor Dumbledore was sitting in one of the three chairs right in front of the desk. "Sit." Professor McGonagall said without looking up from the parchment she was reading. When they finally sat down Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore only to be met by the piercing blue eyes of the Headmaster. "Alright you two, we have to talk." Professor McGonagall said, finally looking up from the piece of parchment she had been reading.**

 **Harry turned his head to look at Professor McGonagall.**

" **I was wondering…" Harry started, but Professor McGonagall interrupted him. "I know what you are about to say." "You do?" Harry and Ginny said simultaneously.**

" **Yes, you were about to make sure that it was ok for her to have slept in your bed last night, and it is, but as long as you two understand that until you are both 14, which is the age you have to be to do more than just kissing and cuddling." Professor McGonagall said giving them both a stern look, as if to say 'you better not let me hear that you were doing more than just kissing and cuddling at night'. "The Headmaster here has just given me a form that is for you two, that says you two are allowed to share a bed at night, and is has be signed by both your families." Professor McGonagall said handing two copies of the form to them.**

" **If I may interrupt." Professor Dumbledore said.**

" **Of course, Headmaster." Professor McGonagall said without hesitation.**

" **When I talked with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they were happy to hear that she went to you Harry for comfort, and they were more than willing to sign the form that says they approve of you two sleeping in the same bed and without it you two could have gotten into a lot of trouble." Professor Dumbledore said with a grin on his face.**

 **After a few minutes, they were told that they should be getting to class and were both given a note that said they were in Professor McGonagall office for a personal reason and that they were excused for being late to class. They were also told before they left that the form that they were given was only a copy to keep if they were caught in the same bed but not to worry, all the Gryffindor prefects would be told and the original copies of the form will be with Professor McGonagall to keep on record.**

 **When they got into the hall outside Professor McGonagall's office Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips and said, "I will meet you outside the Great Hall for lunch and dinner."**

 **Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss back and replied blushing, "I will see you for lunch, then dinner, and I can't wait to get to come to bed tonight with my new boyfriend." They smiled then headed for their first class of the year.**

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this fan fiction. I Just want to remind you that I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I also can't wait to see a few more comments about the fan fiction. Remember constructive criticism is always welcome (GD)**


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner and Bed

**I know it's been only two chapters and noting big has happened between Harry and Ginny, but I'm not sure if I I'm going to have anything more than just kissing and cuddling for now. (GD)**

 **I want everyone to know that the age I had picked for them to be able to do more than just kissing and cuddling, it was random and if you read harry potter year 4 you saw a lot of questionable activities during the yule ball, so that had me thinking it might be ok, under the right circumstances, like as long as you are in year 4 and above it could be ok. So, that was how I picked the age, it was just random (GD)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Dinner and Bed**

 **After a long day of lessons with only lunch time for them to see each other so far that day it was finally time for dinner. Ginny ran to the Great Hall and waited. There was already a large crowd making their way into the Great Hall. Many people stopped by and said congratulations to Ginny as they passed by her. Most girls were clearly jealous that she was dating the most famous boy in school.**

 **Ginny smiled and said thank you to every student that congratulated her. When the hall was finally empty Harry came up behind her and threw his arms around her then said, "Sorry I'm late but Professor Snape keep me after class to clean up mess that Draco Malfoy made, he said that I did it so I had to stay; he took 25 points away from Gryffindor when I said that it was not my mess. But after all that it was still worth having to deal with it just to be able to come see you for dinner and then go to bed and have you laying right there with me."**

 **Ginny turned in Harry's arms to face him then smiled.**

" **So, Professor Snape was not able to get under your skin today just because after his class you got to come see me?" Ginny said starting to blush.**

" **Yes, exactly." Harry replied placing a quick kiss on her lips.**

 **All of a sudden there was a flash of bright light. "Colin!" Harry yelled turning to see a young boy standing there with a camera.**

 **Harry took Ginny by the hand and walked into the Great Hall for dinner; Colin Creevey right behind them looking a little embarrassed but happy to have got such a great picture of Harry and Ginny kissing.**

 **Harry and Ginny were just about to sit down when the** **Weasley** **twins grabbed them "Hey Harry!" Fred said "Hey Ginny!" George echoed. In unison, the twins yelled "Watch this!" Just then Fred grabbed his wand and shot green sparks at one of the windows. Harry and Ginny shared a confused glance right before** _ **boom**_ **! There was an explosion and a bright flash. People started gasping and pointing to the ceiling of the Great Hall.**

 **When they looked up Harry and Ginny saw a firework display that was enchanted to read 'To Harry and Ginny Potter, the newlyweds to be. Love Fred and George.' There was an eruption of laughter and cheers as the students couldn't believe what they were seeing. Even Professor Dumbledore applauded, a smile on his face. No one could even hear the boos and hisses coming from the Slytherin table.**

 **Harry glanced at the window to see Lee Jordan waving at him from his broomstick. Harry smiled and waved back enthusiastically. As the cheering died down, Dumbledore stood up and instantly the hall went silent. "I hope you all enjoyed this little display that I approved." And then with a knowing glare to the twins he added sternly "Just this once." The twinkle returned to his eyes as he sat down next to an absolutely stunned Professor McGonagall.**

 **The twins let go of the couple and they all sat next to each other at the Gryffindor table. The two of them looked at Harry and Ginny smiling and said simultaneously, "So, what did you two think about our message to the both of you?"**

 **Ginny blushed and Harry said. "That was awesome! Where did you get one that said that?" "We made it." The twins replied together.**

 **After about an hour of eating, all the food on the plates disappeared, leaving the plates spotless.**

 **Then the Headmaster got to his feet and put up his hands into the air, the whole hall went quiet. "Now that we are all fed and watered it's time for bed, so I say goodnight to you all." Professor Dumbledore said, waving the students off to bed.**

 **Harry placed his hand on Ginny's so she would not get up. "I think we should wait 'till the hall clears out a little bit." Harry said looking into the eyes of his girlfriend.**

 **Ginny nodded in agreement. When the Great Hall was almost empty they stood up and started for the line of students heading for the doors. As Harry and Ginny got into the hall she laid her head agents Harry's shoulder and smiled up at him as they walked up to their house dormitory. When they got to the portrait of the fat lady, she was smiling at them. "I'm happy you two are together." She said before sliding forward revealing the passage that lead into Gryffindor tower.**

 **Harry and Ginny went to sit in an armchair together when Harry was called over by the Weasley twins.**

 **Harry walked over to see what they wanted. "What's up?" Harry asked when he got to the twins. They pulled Harry into a tight three-way circle, squishing Harry a little.**

" **We were wanting to know if you would like to something romantic for our little sister after the first quidditch match?" Fred whispered so that they were the only ones that could hear him.**

" **That would be nice, what did you have in mind?" Harry whispered back.**

" **We were thinking about making another firework message that you would pick and we would still put our spin on it of course. But the thing is we would need about 100 Galleons." Fred replied.**

 **Harry thought about this for a minute and it sounded like a wonderful idea, he knew Ginny would love it.**

" **Ok, I will write to Gringotts tonight and give you the letter, then just use Hedwig to send the letter to Gringotts and they will send her back with the gold, I will also write a letter for what I want the firework to say." Harry replied.**

 **Harry went back to Ginny. "I have to take care of something really quick then I will be back to share that chair with you." Harry said planting a small kiss on her cheek. Everyone in the common room awed at that. "Alright, that's enough." Harry told the room, having enough of all the attention they were constantly getting. He just wanted to be left alone with her. He went up the stairs to take care of the notes before the room could see him blushing. After he was safely up the stairs Ginny sat back down, blushing slightly.**

 **About ten minutes later Harry came back down and handed the twins two small rolls of parchment. "This one is for the gold, 200 Galleons," Harry whispered handing one to George. "This one is what I want the fireworks to say." He continued handing the other to Fred.**

 **Harry walked to the chair that Ginny was sitting in, as she saw him she stood up so that he could sit. Before Harry sat down, he pulled out a red rose from the inside of his robes. Ginny gasped slightly at the beautiful flower. "I even made sure that it didn't have thorns." Harry said, rubbing the back of his head shyly. "I love it, Harry. Come on and sit." Ginny said a little inpatient. When Harry was sat down well she sat in his lap, and leaned into him as much as she could.**

" **Are you comfortable?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.**

" **Very." Ginny replied while laying her head on his chest, blushing.**

" **How was your classes today?" Harry asked Ginny, laying his head against the back of the chair.**

" **They were fine, but not as good as sitting in your lap like this." Ginny replied blushing even harder.**

 **After a few minutes, Ginny asked, "So, how were your classes today?"**

" **Well I told you about Professor Snape's class, other than that it was a pretty fine day." Harry replied running his hand through her beautiful red hair.**

 **As they sat in the chair cuddling, the common room slowly emptied. Harry could have stayed there with her forever.**

 **When they finally noticed that they were alone Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight.**

" **We better be off to bed Ginny, its midnight." Harry said.**

 **Ginny got up and grabbed Harry's hand, they walked up to bed. When they got into the dorm room they changed into their PJ's, then they crawled into bed and closed the curtains.**

 **Ginny grabbed Harry's arms and placed them around herself so she could cuddle into him as close as she could. When she was almost asleep Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and said. "Goodnight, my sweet lady." Harry pulled her closer and they fell asleep in each other's arms.**

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **This was, I think, the hardest chapter so far but I hope everyone likes it. (GD)**

 **If anyone wants to know when the second firework is going to be it will be in a chapter called The First Quidditch Match. That is all I am saying 'till the chapter is done. (GD)**


	4. Chapter 4 Tea With The Teacher

**Well it's been getting harder but what can I say, I knew it was going to get harder as I went on, but I want to think everyone for reading it was keep me going. (GD)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Tea Time With The Teacher**

" **Having lunch together again? Don't you see enough of one another at night in bed, and the time you spend cuddling in that damn arm chair?" Ron asked frustrated, sitting across from Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table.**

" **Well we're asleep in the bed and we do our school work every night before we start cuddling in the chair. Not to mention we talked to Hermione and she said we should run the homework by her first before we can cuddle, that way our grades won't slip." Ginny replied to Ron, going red in the face.**

 **Ron looked at his plate and did not say another word. He started to feel uncomfortable just sitting at the table because Harry was feeding his sister grapes one by one. When all the grapes were gone, Harry kissed Ginny on the lips and said "You taste so sweet." Ginny blushed and said "Stop, you're embarrassing me." Ron rolled his eyes as his sister giggled. Those two could get so sickening sometimes.**

 **They got up and walked out of the Great Hall holding hands. "I should go to the library to finish that paper for** **Professor Snape before he gives me detention for not having it done." Harry said kissing Ginny on the cheek. "If it's ok I'll come with you, I need to look something up for my paper for Professor McGonagall anyway." Ginny said, pulling Harry towards the library.**

 **When Harry and Ginny got to the library they saw Hermione Granger sitting at a table in the back. "Let's go sit with Hermione." Ginny said still pulling Harry along.**

" **Hey Hermione." Ginny said when they got to the table. "Can we join you?" Harry asked pulling a chair out for Ginny to sit in.**

" **Of course, I'm still working on that paper for Professor Snape, are you almost done Harry?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.**

" **Yeah, I'm done actually, can you take a quick look to see if it's right and thanks for helping me and Ginny keep up with our work. I know if not for you we'd never leave that chair. It wasn't until you reminded us that Professor Dumbledore could still take away our privilege that we remembered to take school seriously. We'd probably still fail if you didn't double check our work. Heck, I haven't even been on top up my schoolwork sense the first week of our first year!" Harry replied taking the seat across from Hermione. He pulled out a roll of parchment from his bag and handed it over to her.**

" **I would like to thank you too." Ginny said when Harry had finally stopped talking.**

" **Oh, it's no problem at all. I can't just stand by and let you two fail, now can I? You two wanted a way to make sure you got your work done and make sure it's right while also being able to spend time cuddling, so I came up with the solution." Hermione smiled at her own problem solving skills. She was happy to see the two lovebirds together and was happy to help them stay that way**

" **So, how is it?" Harry asked watching Ginny go get a book from one of the shelves.**

" **Here's your paper, its fine, but I just don't understand how you got this done before me. I'm still on the last line." Hermione said handing Harry back his paper. Well, honestly, it's because of Ginny, I want to spend as much time with her as I can, not being able to cuddle at night would suck, and not to mention I'm trying to impress her, she's real smart and I know me getting good marks would do the trick.**

 **When the bell rang, Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the lips. "I guess it's time for class." Harry said walking with Ginny to the library doors. When they were all in the hall Harry kissed Ginny one more time before heading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Ginny headed for Transfiguration.**

" **So, how many kisses does that make today?" Hermione asked playfully.**

" **I don't know, I lost count after 100." Harry replied jokingly as he laughed.**

 **Harry and Hermione showed up outside their next class laughing.**

" **What's so funny?" Ron asked a little confused.**

" **I was just messing with Harry about kissing Ginny twice before we could leave the library." Hermione said trying to stop laughing.**

 **Ron went a little red and turned to the door just in time to see it open. "We are not going to be doing class here today, we are going to the teacher's lounge." Professor Lupin said with a big smile, he walked the class down the hall to the teacher's lounge. As the students walked into the teacher's lounge Professor Lupin pulled Harry off to the side.**

" **Harry, will you please stay after class?" Professor Lupin asked.**

" **Of course, I have to let Hermione know that I'm staying after so she can till Ginny not to wait for me for dinner and also tell her that I will just meet her at the table." Harry replied.**

" **No problem, just make it quick." Professor Lupin said as they walked into the room.**

" **Hermione, Professor Lupin asked me to stay after class for a bit. Will you let Ginny know and tell her that I will just meet her at the table?" Harry whispered.**

" **No problem." Hermione replied.**

 **After an hour, class was over and they were all on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was still in the teacher's lounge with Professor Lupin.**

" **Now Harry, you're probably wondering why I asked you to stay." Professor Lupin said taking a seat in one of the chairs.**

" **Yeah, a bit." Harry replied taking the seat across from him.**

" **I wanted to offer to teach you how to protect yourself from Dementors." Professor Lupin said smiling at Harry.**

" **That sounds great." Harry said as he remembered that dementor on the train, the scream. He shook his head getting rid of the creeping horror.**

" **Why don't you come to my office tonight after dinner and, of course, you can bring your girlfriend along. We will have tea while we talk." Professor Lupin said smiling at Harry. Lupin was just then reminded of how much he was his father's son in appearance and personality. "You know, you look just like your father, but you have your mother's eyes." He continued.**

" **You knew my mother and father?" Harry asked.**

" **Yes, in fact I was one of your father's best friend." Professor Lupin replied.**

" **I'm happy that I got to talk to you, but I better be off to dinner before Ginny gets done and gets mad that I was not there to eat with her." Harry said getting up and heading for the door.**

 **Harry headed down the hall to the Great Hall, when he got there he saw Ginny waiting there for him.**

" **I thought you would have been in the Great Hall." Harry said putting his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.**

" **Hermione said that you had to stay after class, she also said that I didn't have to wait for you, but I didn't mind waiting, I like walking into the Great Hall with you." Ginny said blushing slightly.**

 **Harry hugged her tighter and smiled. They walked into the Great Hall together, when they got to where Hermione was siting they took seats next to her.**

" **Thanks for letting her know that I was going to be late." Harry said to Hermione grabbing whatever he could reach and loading his plate, he started eating.**

" **No problem, but sorry she said that she didn't care how long it took you to get here she was going to wait for you." Hermione replied seeing Ginny starting to blush.**

 **Harry placed his arm around Ginny, hugging her.**

" **Ginny, would you like to come with me to Professor Lupin's Office for tea after we leave here?" Harry asked.**

" **I would love to." Ginny said kissing Harry on the lips.**

 **After about an hour Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and started for Professor Lupin's office.**

" **Why are we going so early?" Ginny asked confused.**

" **So, we don't get dragged with the crowd of students leaving for their house dormitories." Harry replied as they walked down the hall.**

 **When they got to the office they heard a crowd of students coming their way.**

" **Come on in you two." Professor Lupin said, opening the door to his class room. They walked in right away and crossed the room to the second door, witch lead to Professor Lupin's office.**

 **Harry and Ginny sat in the chairs across from the desk. Professor Lupin took his seat behind his desk.**

" **Just so you know I have not told Ginny about what you and I talked about after class." Harry said.**

" **Alright, just so you know Ginny we talked about me showing Harry a powerful spell that will protect him from dementor's." Professor Lupin said facing Ginny.**

 **Professor Lupin got up and made 3 cups of tea and placed one in front of Harry and another in front of Ginny, then took his seat again.**

" **Wait, you're going to have Harry face another dementor like the one on the train?" Ginny said grabbing Harry and holding him as close to her as she could.**

" **No, I have found another boggart so we will use that." Professor Lupin said trying to calm Ginny down.**

" **It's going to be ok Ginny, he will be there to make sure that nothing bad happens; not to mention you can probably be there with me too." Harry said holding Ginny close and kissing her on the forehead.**

" **She can be here, but when we are down in the class room training she will have to be in up here in my office. But when we are done she can come down to the class room." Professor Lupin said pointing to his office door that lead to his class room.**

 **Ginny smiled and looked at Harry, starting to cry and she said. "I don't want to see you get hurt."**

 **Harry wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks.**

" **He is going to be fine, he is such a powerful wizard, I know he can do it." Professor Lupin said.**

" **Will you please make sure that he does not get hurt?" Ginny asked, looking at Professor Lupin, still crying.**

" **I will, I promise." Professor Lupin said.**

 **Ginny smiled weakly, then she looked at Harry and said. "You better come back from this training well."**

" **I will, I promise. So, will you stay in the office when we are training so that we can walk back to the tower together?" Harry asked, pulling Ginny closer.**

" **Yeah, I will and I can't wait to talk about the new spell on our walk back to the tower." Ginny said smiling then kissing Harry.**

" **I was thinking we can do it tomorrow morning." Professor Lupin said talking to Harry now that Ginny was calming down.**

" **Well I can't do it tomorrow morning, I have plans for the day but I'm free tomorrow after dinner.**

" **What do you have planned tomorrow?" Ginny asked looking confused.**

" **It's a surprise for you." Harry said looking at Ginny.**

" **Alright tomorrow after dinner it is." Professor Lupin said knowing that look on Harry's face. It was just like the one James had when he was planning on taking Lily out for a date.**

 **After an hour of having tea with Professor Lupin and Ginny trying to get Harry to tell her what the surprise was, Professor Lupin walked them back to Gryffindor tower so that they did not get into trouble for being out of bed after hours.**

" **Why won't you tell me what you are doing all day tomorrow? I figured that we could spend the day together." Ginny said giving Harry puppy dog eyes.**

" **I can't tell you but we will spend the day together, my plans are with you." Harry said picking Ginny up into his arms and walked over to the chair that they normally sat in together.**

" **Is all your school work done?" Hermione asked taking a seat in the chair that was next to them like normal.**

" **Yes, it's all done, you can check, they're in our bags." Harry said grabbing his and Ginny's bags.**

" **I would like to." Hermione said taking the bags from Harry. She pulled out their schoolwork and checked it and she was surprised to find that is was all done and correct. Hermione smiled and put their schoolwork back then she handed harry the bags and said. "Well it's all done so I'm happy you two are keeping up with it, I think the thought of not getting to sit in that chair before bed helps keep the two of you on point."**

 **Ginny smiled and kissed Harry on the lips, then said "Harry has plans for me and him tomorrow, but he will not tell me what they are."**

" **I told you she would not be happy that you have not told her." Hermione said to Harry, starting to laugh.**

" **Wait, she knows?" Ginny asked, looking annoyed at Harry.**

" **Yes, she knows, she helped me plan the whole day." Harry said, looking at Ginny and kissed her forehead.**

" **I promise you will love it." Hermione said to Ginny.**

" **Ok." Ginny said hesitantly but smiled and kissed harry on the lips. Harry kissed her back.**

 **After an hour, they all went up to bed. Ginny and Harry got into their PJ's. Then they crawled into their bed and closed the curtains and cuddled as they fell asleep.**

" **Goodnight my sweet girl." Harry said right before falling asleep.**

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **I was not sure if I was going to be able to get this one done, trying to come up with what was going to happen next, I hope you all still like the fan fiction. If you want to help out you can leave comments and suggestions for a scene, chapter, or plot point by sending me a private message. I will personally thank you and let everyone know your part. If I do take your suggestion I will let you know and you can choose what name you want me to call you, or just leave you anonymous, if that is your wish. Once again, I would like to let everyone know that I do not own Harry Potter; J.K Rowling does. (GD)**


	5. Chapter 5 The First Date

**Ok, this was just too fun planning out. (GD)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – The First Date**

 **(Flash Back)**

 **("So, Hermione, can I ask you something?" Harry asked taking a seat next to her during a class break that he could not spend with Ginny. "Yeah." Hermione said looking at him. "Well, I was planning on doing something for Ginny this Saturday, like a date." Harry said pulling out some parchment to write down the plan.**

" **Well I was thinking about finding a way to give her breakfast in bed, and maybe getting a cake and having it sent to Hagrid's." Harry said making notes. "Well, don't Fred and George know how to get into the kitchen? Why don't you ask them for that part and maybe they will take the cake to Hagrid's for you?" Hermione asked idly as she thought of other ideas for the date.**

" **That's not a bad idea." Harry said still taking notes.**

 **Just then the Weasley twins walked up. "Oi, we heard our names, what's up?" The twins said as they took the seats across from Harry.**

" **Well, I'm planning a date with Ginny this Saturday, I was hoping you two could do a couple of things for me." Harry said, writing a list of things for the twins to do on another piece of parchment.**

" **Yea, sure, no problem. Just give us a list of whatever you need. Oh and by the way, that thing we talked about, you know, it's done." Fred said evasively, winking at Harry. Hermione looked at the twins and then to Harry with an inquisitive look. Fred and George just put on a huge smile. Hermione scowled at the twins and their smile faltered.**

 **George was the first to crack, with a roll of his eyes he said "Oh fine, Harry gave us some money to make a surprise for Ginny, we're going to enact it soon. But, we're not spilling anymore." He said with a firm nod. "Oh fine!" Hermione said throwing her hands up in defeat. "You just better not get yourselves** _ **or Harry**_ **expelled." She continued. Fred and George looked at each other and nodded.**

" **So, what is it that you need us to do Harry?" George asked, trying to change the subject.**

" **Well, I was planning on breakfast in bed and having you take a cake to Hagrid's for me." Harry said giving the list he just made to them.**

" **Alright, George you get the cake and take it to Hagrid's, I'll get the breakfast for Ginny and meet you in the common room with it, Harry." Fred said, taking the list and standing up to leave.**

" **By the way Harry you should write her a poem yourself and read it to her right before you have to come to quidditch practice at 4, I will let Wood know that she will be with you." George said standing next to Fred, then whispered to his twin. "We'll tell Wood that you'd like to take her for a ride on your broom at the end to get the last snitch of the day." The twins said together.**

 **Then as they walked away. Hermione looked at Harry and said, "How about you take her to the owlery after the breakfast, then to Hagrid's for the cake?"**

" **That sounds good." Harry said, not knowing that Draco Malfoy was right behind the book shelf hearing that he was going to take his girlfriend to the owlery and then have cake at Hagrid's.**

 **Draco Malfoy quickly walked away before anyone saw him.**

" **What if I take her to the lake to read the poem after Hagrid's then go to Quidditch Practice?" Harry said placing the last part of the plan on the list.**

" **That would be great." Hermione said as they got up to go to their next class.**

 **On Saturday morning, Harry got out of the bed without waking Ginny, and after getting dressed he went down to the common room to meet Fred.**

" **Here you go Harry." Fred said handing Harry a tray of food. "George got the cake and is going to give it to Hagrid this morning." Fred continued.**

" **Ok, thanks." Harry said, starting to walk back up to the dorm room.**

 **When he got close to the room he saw the other boys that shared the room with him, Ron, and Ginny coming down. "I think that is a nice thing to do for Ginny." Neville said, stopping to talk to Harry as the others went down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. "Thanks Neville." Harry said passing him, still heading for the dorm room.**

 **When Harry got to the door Ron opened it just in time to see Harry standing there.**

" **Thanks Ron." Harry said walking in and putting the tray down on the bed side table.**

" **Is that for Ginny?" Ron said looking at the very full tray.**

" **Yeah, I was planning on giving her breakfast in bed, so Fred helped." Harry replied opening the bed curtains.**

 **Ron smiled, and sighed. "That's real nice man, I'm happy your working so hard just to make her smile." He walked out of the room closing the door behind him.**

" **Ginny, wake up my sweet girl." Harry said, kissing her on the lips.**

" **mmm, that's a nice way to wake up." Ginny said groggily, sitting up. She looked over to see Harry picking up the tray and placing it on her lap. "Is this for me?" Ginny asked looking at Harry.**

" **Yeah, I asked Fred to get this so I could surprise you." Harry said, sitting on the bed next to her.**

 **When Ginny was finally done eating she asked, "Was this that thing you would not tell me about yesterday?"**

" _ **Oh, no**_ **. That was just the first bit." Harry said, a wide smile spreading across his face.**

" **So, what's next?" Ginny asked, getting up and getting dressed.**

" **Well at 4 I have to go to quidditch practice and you'll be going with me to that. But other than that, I won't tell." Harry said giving Ginny a blindfold.**

" **So, I get to go watch you during quidditch practice today?" Ginny asked, looking happy and a little annoyed that she couldn't know what was going to happen between now and then.**

" **Yep, now please put that blindfold on so I can take you to the first stop." Harry said opening the door.**

" **Do I really need to wear this?" Ginny asked putting it on and grabbing Harry's arm.**

 **Harry led her down the stairs and out the portrait hole. When they were almost to the owlery Ginny tried to peek. "No peeking." Harry said. "Okay." Ginny said, pouting a little.**

 **When they got into the owlery Harry told Ginny that she could take off her blindfold.**

 **Little did Harry know Draco Malfoy was almost to the door, and was ready to throw a firecracker into the room.**

 **When Ginny took off the blindfold she was lost at why she was in the owlery but just then Harry's owl Hedwig flew down to her with a rose in her beak.**

 **Hedwig landed on Ginny's arm. After Ginny took the rose from her, Hedwig started to nibble on her ear affectionately.**

 **All of a sudden there was a loud bang and Ginny screamed. Hedwig bit down hard on Ginny's ear before she flew off, screeching. Harry turned on the spot trying to figure out who made that sound. Footsteps could be heard running away.**

 **Harry grabbed Ginny. "Are you ok?" Harry asked looking at her ear, making sure that she was not bleeding.**

" **I'm fine and I know she didn't mean to hurt me, she was just scared, hell, so was I." Ginny replied waving to Hedwig, then she put back on the blindfold and grabbed Harry's arm again. Hedwig hooted as they left.**

 **Harry walked her to Hagrid's where he was waiting for them. When they got there Harry sat Ginny at the outdoor table and said, "Ok, you can take the blindfold off now."**

 **She was stunned to see a big red cake in the shape of a heart. It read, 'To Ginny, you're even sweeter than this cake, Love Harry'.**

" **Thank you, Harry, I love it." Ginny said blushing hard. Hagrid sat at the table with them. "I'm so happy to see you both together." Hagrid said, tears sparkling in his beetle black eyes.**

 **Just then the cake started to rise up. "Harry, are you doing this?" Ginny asked. The cake rose a few feet in the air, flipped upside down and came slamming down on the table. They all got splattered with cake.**

" **I'm so sorry Ginny, I don't know what's causing all this bad stuff to happen." Harry said, holding Ginny.**

 **Suddenly they heard Fang barking, then they heard a boy screaming, "Get this damn dog off of me!" They ran to where the barking was coming from, just to find Draco Malfoy pinned by Fang, and his wand in the great dog's mouth.**

" **I should have known Draco Malfoy would be the reason that everything is going wrong today." Harry said, grabbing Fang and pulling him to his side.**

" **Draco Malfoy I'm taking you to see Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid said, picking up Malfoy and grabbing his wand from Fang.**

" **Harry, Ginny, you can go inside my house and get something to eat, I have some food made for us for lunch." Hagrid continued as he walked Malfoy up to the school.**

 **Harry and Ginny went inside his house and sat at the table.**

 **After about two hours Harry said. "Well, it's 2 so time for the last stop." Ginny went to put back on the blindfold and Harry stopped her.**

" **No need, we're just going to the lake and sitting under a tree." Harry said, taking Ginny's hand and walking to the lake with her.**

 **When they got to the lake Harry helped Ginny down, then sat next to her under the tree.**

" **Well, I do have one more surprise." Harry said kissing her on the cheek.**

" **What's that?" Ginny asked, looking at him. Just then Hedwig came flying over and landed oh Harry's arm and dropped a piece of parchment into his lap, then she flew away again.**

" **This is a poem that I wrote for you." Harry said, picking up the parchment and started reading.**

' **Red hair, as fiery as my love.**

 **Hazel eyes, that shine so bright.**

 **A smile, that can light up this whole castle.**

 **All these things, make up just a little of what makes you brilliant.'**

 **Ginny blushed hard and started to cry. Harry pulled her close and held her until it was time to go to quidditch practice.**

 **Harry looked at his watch and said, "Well, it's time to go to quidditch practice." When he got up he helped Ginny to her feet.**

 **Harry and Ginny walked to the Quidditch field holding hands as they walked. Harry walked her up to her seat next to Ron and Hermione.**

" **So how was the date?" Hermione asked Ginny.**

 **Amazing, but the best part was Malfoy getting pounced on by Fang. He's in quite a bit of trouble." Ginny giggled as Harry started to the locker room.**

" **Why is Draco Malfoy in trouble?" Ron asked, looking at his sister.**

 **Ginny told them about the day. Ron was mad at what Draco did but burst out laughing when he heard Draco got pinned by Fang.**

" **Well at least he got caught." Hermione said, seeing Harry fly by them.**

 **Ginny whispered something to Hermione so Ron could not hear her. Hermione smiled big at what Ginny said.**

" **What are you telling her Ginny?" Ron asked, hating to be out of the loop.**

" **I'll tell you but you can't get mad." Ginny said to Ron. "Harry wrote me a poem, she then recited it to Ron.**

 **Ron smiled, then he gave his sister a hug and said, "I'm happy that you two are together."**

 **Just then Harry stopped in front of them and told Ginny to go down onto the field and he would meet her there.**

" **Well, are you ready? This is the last snitch of the day." Wood said as Harry landed next to him then Harry handed Wood the snitch. "You ready Ginny?" Harry asked as she came running up to him. "Yeah, come on!" She replied hopping on the back of his broom. "Whoa there, no way am I letting you fly around on the back of someone's broom without making sure you won't fall off." Wood said pulling out his wand. "Incarcerous." He murmured pointing his wand between the two of them. Ropes shot out the tip of his wand and wrapped around Harry, the broom, and then Ginny. "Alrighty then, off you go." He opened the hand holding the snitch and it darted away.**

 **Harry kicked off from the ground and could immediately feel the difference. He had to work harder to get up as fast as he did before. When he turned to circle around the field he nearly rolled the broom. "Arg! Ginny, hold me tight and lean with me." He shouted. He shuddered to think of what would've happen if Ginny had not been tied to him and the broom. But as Harry was freaking out, Ginny was smiling. She was having the time of her life. She had flown many times before, but here, on the broom with Harry, it felt fantastic.**

 **A golden glimmer, the snitch. It was at the opposite end of the field. Harry leaned forward and was relived to feel Ginny do the same. A few times he swerved to the left and right as the snitch darted just out of his reach, being that he was tied down he could not sit up to extend his reach. Ginny, however, was a quick learner and seemed to be able to sense right before he moved. It took him ten minutes longer than normal to catch the snitch but when he did Ginny squealed in delight and carelessly sat up to clap.**

" **Arg!" He grunted trying, too late, to stop them from rolling. This time the squeal that came from Ginny was one of fear as she held on tighter than ever out of instinct. Harry, still tightly clutching the snitch managed to get them out of the roll and floated back to the ground to land next to Wood.**

" **It only took you 10 extra minutes to get the Snitch!" Wood screamed as he pulled them into a big hug. "I want her to ride with you every time we train, if you can get better with her then you will be even more fantastic without her!" Wood continued to scream and the rest of the team came up. All of them congratulated Harry on his fantastic broom work.**

 **So, from then on, Ginny was his weight to help make him better.**

 **Ginny walked into the changing room with Harry and the team got changed. Then they met up with Ron and Hermione.**

" **You were amazing Harry!" Ron said ecstatic.**

 **They walked back to the Gryffindor tower together. When they got to the common room Harry and Ginny went and sat in their chair, the one close to the fire. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch and smiled.**

" **So was I right, did you have fun today?" Hermione asked Ginny who was laying her head on Harry.**

" **This day was amazing even with all the bad things." Ginny said kissing Harry.**

 **Harry smiled at her words. "I'm happy you had fun today." Harry said, kissing her back.**

" **So how was it, riding the broom with Harry?" Ron asked Ginny still very excited.**

" **It was amazing, I felt the wind on my face, and it felt like I was meant to be there with him." Ginny replied, looking at her brother, smiling.**

 **Just then Fred and George came in with two big trays of food. "That was great flying today Harry so we brought this food up for you and Ginny, if you want to share with Ron and Hermione that is up to you two." Fred and George said, placing the food onto the table and leaving for the Great Hall.**

" **That was nice of them." Ginny said, getting up and going to the table to get some food.**

" **I guess that was there way of helping you two end the date." Hermione said, getting up as well.**

" **I guess so, come get some food Ron, I know you're hungry." Harry said, getting some food and taking a seat on the couch next to Ginny and Hermione.**

 **When Ron had got his food he then sat next to Hermione.**

 **They sat there eating till it was time for bed then they all went up to bed.**

 **Ron changed and jumped into the bed and immediately fell asleep after closing his curtains.**

 **I guess he was real tired." Harry said, as Ron let out a snore. They got changed into his PJ's.**

" **Yeah, I guess so." Ginny said, as they crawled into their bed and closed their curtains.**

 **Harry kissed Ginny on the lips and said. "Goodnight my sweet lady."**

" **Goodnight my hero." Ginny replied, cuddling with Harry. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.**

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **I don't know why this chapter was so easy. It was fun though. I hope everyone liked it. I'm sorry to anyone that says I didn't need to have the words flash back, but like I said in the first chapter this is my first fan fiction. Don't forget you can suggest ideas for the book by sending me a p.m. (GD)**


	6. Chapter 6 Training Day

**I'm sorry about forgetting the training but here it is and I hope I made it fall into the story right. (GD)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Training Day**

 **It was early in the morning and Harry just woke up, seeing the sun start to rise. He just remembered he was supposed to be in Professor Lupin's office.**

" **Oh, shit!" Harry yelled as he jumped out of the bed and quickly got dressed. "Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked getting up and getting dressed with him.**

" **I forgot to go to Professor Lupin's office last night." Harry said, running out the door. Ginny followed Harry down the stairs.**

 **Ginny caught up to Harry right outside Professor Lupin's classroom door.**

 **Harry was surprised to see Professor Lupin at his desk when he walked in, Ginny right behind him.**

" **I'm sorry Professor Lupin." Harry said, walking up to the desk, a little out of breath.**

" **For what Harry?" Professor Lupin asked looking up at him.**

" **I forgot to come see you after dinner last night." Harry replied as he and Ginny took the seats in front of the desk.**

" **It's no problem, I understand that you had a very exciting day." Professor Lupin said with a smile on his face.**

" **Yeah, we did. It was unbelievable." Ginny said excitably.**

" **Well, tell me about it." Professor Lupin said, sitting back in his chair.**

 **Ginny told Professor Lupin all about the day from having breakfast in bed to the time she got to ride on Harry's broom with him.**

" **So, Draco gave you two some trouble." Professor Lupin said with a giant smile on his face.**

" **Professor Lupin, I was wondering if we could do the training now?" Harry asked, trying not to sound demanding.**

" **Of course Harry, Ginny will you please go up to my office and wait till we are done." Professor Lupin replied getting up from behind his desk as Ginny went up to his office and closed the door.**

 **Harry went and stood about 6 feet from the desk as Professor Lupin pulled out a rattling trunk from under the desk, when Professor Lupin placed the trunk right behind the chairs that Harry and Ginny were just sitting in.**

" **Okay Harry, this charm, the Patronus Charm, is a very high level charm, very advanced. It works like this, you concentrate on a very happy memory. A very powerful memory. Once you can picture it, let it fill you up with happiness and focus all that energy into casting the charm. You point your wand at the dementor and say Expecto Patronum." Lupin said as clear as he could. "Do you understand?" He asked seriously.**

" **Yes." Harry said nodding once. "Alright" Lupin said stepping to the side of the trunk and pointing his wand at it. At once the trunk sprung open. Harry gulped, bracing himself. There was the sound of wheezing and sucking as the boggart dementor slowly rose up. The room instantly felt cold and in the back of Harry's mind he could hear the scream.**

 **Harry thought, it wasn't hard to find the memory. His date last night, and laying at the end of the day with Ginny. He let the love and happiness fill him and he sent it out, calling, "Expecto Patronum!" A thick, silver mist shot out of his wand. The dementor seemed to recoil at the mere sight of it. The mist charged right towards the dementor pushing it back and down into the trunk.**

 **Lupin stood there looking at Harry, amazed. "That…was…incredible!" Lupin cheered. "I've never, in all my years, seen someone produce even a wisp of vapor on their first try! And that was with no dementors actually there."**

" **Ginny come on down!" Harry yelled, very happy. Ginny came running down to Harry. When she got to him she jumped into his arms. "So, how did it go?" Ginny asked kissing Harry.**

" **He was magnificent." Professor Lupin said. "He did it on his first try." He continued.**

 **Ginny squealed with excitement, she was so proud of him.**

" **Harry, what memory were you thinking of?" Professor Lupin asked.**

" **I was thinking about Ginny and the date yesterday." Harry replied, walking back to the desk and siting down. Ginny sat in his lap.**

" **Well, I must say miss Ginny here has had a great effect on you." Professor Lupin said, taking a seat in his desk chair.**

" **Well, I love her so I would do whatever it takes to keep her safe." Harry said, smiling at what he had just done.**

" **You're still going to need more training though, Harry." Said Professor Lupin. "I suggest we arrange for more training soon, you should be able to master the spell quickly." Professor Lupin continued.**

 **Harry and Ginny got up and left for Gryffindor tower.**

 **When they got into the common room Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch.**

" **Where were you two?" Hermione asked, seeing them come in.**

" **I went to Professor Lupin's office to do my training that I was meant to do yesterday, he was understanding." Harry said, taking his and Ginny's normal chair. Ginny sat on Harry's lap and laid her head on him.**

" **So, you did it I guess." Ron said not looking at Harry and Ginny.**

" **Yeah, he did it on the first try because of me and our date yesterday." Ginny said, kissing Harry on the lips, Harry kissing her back.**

 **Hermione blushed and laid her had onto Ron's shoulder. Ron smiled and leaned back so she could cuddle closer.**

 **"By the way, Wood asked me to tell you and Ginny to be down at the Quidditch field around 1, so right after lunch." Ron said smiling.**

 **They sat there till noon then they got up and walked down to the Great Hall for lunch.**

 **After lunch Ginny and Harry walked down to the Quidditch field for their next quidditch practice.**

 **When they got to the Quidditch field Harry and Ginny walked into the locker room to get changed.**

 **Harry and Ginny walked onto the quidditch field with the rest of the team. Wood stopped Harry halfway to the middle of the field. "I think I should show you how to do the Incarcerous spell." Wood said to Harry. "Just like this, point," He pointed his wand towards the twins. "Incarcerous." Wood said and immediately ropes shot out of his wand and made their way fast to the twins, binding them together at the legs. Harry and Ginny laughed as Fred and George cursed, trying to untie themselves.**

" **Okay, now you try." Wood instructed. Harry pointed his wand at them just as they got themselves unraveled.  
"Incarcerous." He muttered, just as they were supposed to the ropes shot out and wrapped around Fred's head. A muffled cry could be heard as he, knocked unbalanced, fell. George glared at Wood and Harry then started working to get the ropes off his brother's head.**

" **Great job, I think you're ready to secure Ginny and yourself to the broom." Wood said before blowing his whistle. Everyone mounted their brooms. Wood walked over to the trunk that held the balls and opened it up setting free the bludgers, snitch, and tossing the quaffle up high in the air. Harry and Ginny got on their broom as well and Harry used the spell. Just like last time the ropes wound their way around Harry, the broom, and Ginny. Everyone kicked up from the ground and got in position. Harry, still having a bit of trouble going fast, took his place high up.**

 **Everyone started their normal routines, while also practicing the strategies Wood described in his pep talk earlier. Harry wasn't paying much attention, looking for the snitch. He decided that while looking for the snitch he'd take the time to try and get faster. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration climbing fifty feet. He found that yes, he could put on even more speed. "Ginny, we're going on a dive, brace yourself." He swung the broom around and went into a steep dive. Faster and faster, the wind whipped at his face. He swerved as a bludger nearly hit him. Ginny let out a shriek at the rapid change of speed. The broom spun a few times before Harry could control it, he came to a full stop.**

" **Sorry about that Harry!" George shouted to him. "Yeah, sorry." Fred muttered with a roll of his eyes from the other side of Harry. He was clearly still a little miffed about the ropes from earlier. "You okay Ginny?" Harry asked, turning to look over his shoulder at her. She nodded, but Harry could see it in her eyes, she was a bit shook up. Then, Harry spotted the snitch, it was 20 feet behind Ginny and a few feet down.**

 **Harry made a gentle but fast decline and reached out his hand for the snitch. He had it in his fingertips when it darted just out of reach and sped off. Harry gave chase. Multiple times he almost had it just to have the snitch dart out a reach a second later. Finally, during a dive, he caught it. He held his arm up and did circles to show Wood he caught it. When Harry heard Wood's whistle he threw the snitch and climbed high again. This repeated several more times before Wood gave the end whistle, by that time it was nearly dark. Everyone landed and Wood congratulated them each in turn, giving criticism where he saw fit.**

 **They all walked back to the changing room to get back into their school robes. Harry held Ginny's hand up to the common room. Both he and Ginny were exhausted as they flopped down on their chair.**

" **That was incredible." Ginny said, laying her head on Harry's chest.**

" **You two were amazing today." Ron and Hermione said sitting on the couch.**

 **Ginny smiled then kissed Harry and Harry kissed her back.**

 **The four of them left the common room to go down the Great Hall for dinner.**

 **Harry helped Ginny sit down, he sat next to her and they started eating.**

 **After they were done Harry took Ginny's hand and walked out of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione right behind them.**

 **The four of them got to the portrait of the fat lady and gave the password. When they got into the common room, the Weasley twins were sitting at one of the tables. Harry walked up to them. "I'm sorry for what happened at quidditch practice." Harry said to them. He walked to the chair and sat down so Ginny could sit in his lap.**

" **Well we should be getting to bed soon." Hermione said standing up and walking for the girl's dormitories.**

" **Ok, I guess by 'we' she means us three." Harry said laughing a little. Ginny got up and grabbed Harry's hand to pull him up. They went up to bed. Harry kissed Ginny on the lips and said. "Good night my sweet lady."**

 **Ginny replied. "Good night my hero." Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.**

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter. I want to apologize for not having the training in the last chapter like planned but I hope I made up for it. (GD)**


	7. Chapter 7 The First Trip Into Hogsmeade

**Chapter 7 – The First Trip Into Hogsmeade**

 **Harry heard Ron yell. "What's up Ron?" Harry asked, looking back at Ron without disturbing Ginny who was sitting in his lap.**

" **The first Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow." Ron said, walking over and sitting next to Hermione on the couch.**

" **Did you get your permission slip signed Harry?" Hermione asked looking at Harry and then at Ginny.**

" **Yeah, but it wasn't easy. I had to put up with my uncle's sister and her dog for a week, but I made it." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny.**

" **I wish I could go with you." Ginny said cuddling closer.**

 **Harry closed his eyes in thought. "Ginny, love, can you get up? I need to talk to Professor McGonagall about my schoolwork that she gave me. I have a question about it." Harry said having Ginny get up he walked up to and climbed out of the portrait hole.**

 **Harry walked to Professor McGonagall's office.**

" **How can I help you Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked, arching her eyebrows when Harry walked up to her desk.**

 **Harry sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.**

" **I was wanting to know if there was a way that Ginny could go with me, Ron, and Hermione to Hogsmeade." Harry said, looking down at his feet not wanting to meet her eyes.**

 **Professor McGonagall sighed, stood up and walked to her fireplace, throwing some floo powder from a jar sitting on top the mantel. The fire went emerald green and she called for Professor Dumbledore, who stepped through the fire a few seconds later.**

" **How may I help you Professor McGonagall?" he asked, taking a seat next to Harry.**

" **Mr. Potter here was wanting to know if there was any way for Ginny to go with him to Hogsmeade." She said, taking her seat behind her desk.**

" **Ah. Well, I could get ahold of the Weasley's and see if they will let me give Harry a form that says she can go with him; but only if she stays next to him the whole time and not stray from his side." Professor Dumbledore said, pulling out a piece of parchment from the inside of his robes.**

" **What is that Headmaster?" Harry asked, looking at the parchment in his hand.**

" **Well, I have to say, I took it upon myself to talk to the Weasley's last night and they signed the form so here you go Harry, this says she can go with you but if she is found away from you, both of you will be in trouble." Professor Dumbledore said with a stern look, handing him the form and handing a copy to Professor McGonagall as well.**

" **Thank you, Headmaster." Harry said, placing the note into his robes. "You as well, Professor McGonagall." Harry continued.**

 **Harry got up and walked back to Gryffindor tower. When he got to the portrait of the fat lady he saw Hermione standing there alone.**

" **Why are you standing here?" Harry asked, stopping next to her.**

" **I know you were not talking to Professor McGonagall about schoolwork, because you've already done it for this week, you and Ginny have been up on your schoolwork all year. So why did you go see her?" Hermione asked, a puzzled look on her face.**

 **Harry pulled out the form and handed it to her telling her, "I was wanting to see if I could get something like this." at the same time.**

 **Hermione unfolded the piece of parchment and read what is said. "She is going to love this." She said, smiling. She refolded the form then handed it back to Harry.**

 **They went into the tower together to find Ginny not there.**

" **Ron, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking worried.**

" **She asked me to tell Harry to meet her in the dorm room alone." Ron said looking at them.**

 **Harry walked up to the dorm room he and Ginny shared with Ron and the other Gryffindor third year boys. He was surprised to find that the door was open when he got to it. He walked in to find that his and Ginny's bed curtains were closed and she was not in sight.**

" **Ginny, are you in the bed?" Harry asked walking up to it.**

 **He was pulled into the bed by Ginny who was already in her PJ's he let out a gasp of shock as he fell on top of her. She started to make out with him, her tongue poking at his lips as if to ask for permission to enter his mouth, they made out like that until they broke apart for air.**

" **I hope you don't mind, I figured we would spend the rest of today making out since we won't be able to see much of each other tomorrow with you going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione and me staying here with Luna. Ginny said helping Harry out of his robes and into his PJ's.**

 **When Harry was fully in his PJ's he laid in the bed next to her and smiled. "I have something to tell you." Harry said, cuddling with her.**

 **Ginny looked at him lost. "Well, I didn't need to see Professor McGonagall about schoolwork, I went to see what I could to about you getting to go with me to Hogsmeade." Harry said, grabbing the piece of parchment from his robes that were on top of Ginny's and his trunk.**

 **Harry unfolded the parchment and headed it to Ginny. She read what it said a few times before putting it down and jumping onto Harry starting to make out again.**

 **The next time they stopped for air, Ginny said, "Thank you for doing this for me, but I must ask how did you do it?"**

" **Well, I asked what I could do and she called the Headmaster in and he gave me this parchment signed by your mother and father." Harry said, getting some water from their night stand.**

 **Ginny laid down flat and waited for Harry to finish his water. Harry laid next to her and pulled her in close.**

 **Ginny rolled on top of him, sat up straight and looked into those emerald green eyes.**

" **I love you Harry, so much, you do so much for me." Ginny said.**

" **I love you too Ginny and I don't do more for you than you do for me." Harry said placing his hands onto her hips.**

" **That's not true; you saved me in the chamber of secrets, you are here every night holding me, and now you found a way for me to come with you to Hogsmeade." Ginny said, leaning down and kissing Harry on the lips again.**

 **They heard the door open. "Harry, Ginny are you guys already going to bed?" Hermione asked, walking up to the bed.**

 **Ginny stopped kissing Harry to answer. "No, we are making out and cuddling." Hermione opened the curtains to see Ginny on top of Harry.**

 **Hermione closed her eyes blushing slightly. "What are you two doing?" she asked.**

" **Nothing, just making out I swear." Ginny said, rolling off of Harry and lying next to him.**

 **Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. She sat at the end of the bed. "So, she saw the parchment I guess?" She asked.**

" **Yeah that's why we were making out; she was happy." Harry said, siting up and smiling at Ginny then looked at Hermione.**

" **Well I hope all you two were planning on doing was make out because you know what would happen if you two did more than that." Hermione said, getting a glass of water from Harry's water jug.**

" **We know Hermione." Ginny said, looking a little annoyed that Hermione thought they would do something that would end their right to sleep together.**

" **Well, we get to start heading to Hogsmeade around 7 am so we should get to bed at around 10 pm at the latest so we can get up at 6 am. That way we will have time to eat before we head out." Hermione said.**

" **It's 9 pm now so I guess we'll go ahead and go to bed. Just so you know, I have been planning a list of places to go tomorrow when we are in Hogsmeade." Harry replied.**

 **Hermione got up and walked out of the room. Harry reclosed the curtain and smiled at Ginny.**

" **I was thinking about doing something, but Hermione kind of ruined it. Good night my strong hero, the one I love most." Ginny said, getting comfortable in bed.**

" **Well, I don't know what you where planning on doing but I guess it was something we should not have done. Good night my sweet lady, the love of my life." Harry said, kissing Ginny on the lips then pulled her close. They fell asleep in each other's arms.**

 **The next morning Harry woke up to find that Ginny had crawled on top of him to sleep, he was unsure as to why she did.**

" **Ginny it's time to get up," Ginny only grunted still determined to sleep "at least let me up." Harry said, starting to crawl out from under her. She woke up and rolled off of him.**

" **Good morning my hero." Ginny said, kissing him.**

" **Good morning my sweet lady." Harry replied, kissing her back.**

 **Harry got out of bed and got changed, Ginny did the same. They walked down to find Ron and Hermione already waiting for them.**

" **Good morning." Harry and Ginny said to the two of them.**

" **Good morning." They replied. They all went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.**

" **Harry, can I talk to you real fast?" Professor Lupin asked, stopping them.**

" **Sure, you guys go ahead to breakfast I will catch up." Harry said.**

 **Harry and Professor Lupin walked next to a suit of armor. "Harry, I need you to do me a favor." He said.**

" **No problem professor, what is it you need me to do?" Harry replied.**

" **I know your friend Ron has a rat, I need that rat, when you get him put him in a cage and don't let him out just bring him back to me please." Harry started to talk but Professor Lupin interrupted. "I know you have questions on why I need the rat, I promise to explain when you give me the rat."**

" **Ok Professor, I will. But please explain when I get you Scabbers." Harry replied.**

 **Harry walked into the Great Hall and met up with Ginny at the Gryffindor table. They ate breakfast then went to the Entrance Hall to leave for Hogsmeade.**

" **Ginny stay next to me no matter what." Harry said to Ginny with a stern look.**

" **Don't worry, I will, promise." Ginny said, grabbing hold of Harry's arm. They walked to the door to just be stopped by Filch.**

" **She can't go with you." Filch growled pointing at Ginny.**

 **Harry pulled out the form that said she could and handed it over to Filch.**

 **He looked at the parchment that Harry gave him and scowled, then handed it back to Harry and let them pass.**

 **They left the grounds of Hogwarts.**

" **I wonder why he gave us that look." Ginny said, looking at Harry.**

" **He's always mad when someone gets to go where they're not supposed to." Harry replied, shrugging.**

" **Where are we going to go first?" Ron asked.**

" **Zonko's." Harry said walking to the store.**

 **They walked into Zonko's, Ron went nuts running from shelf to shelf looking at all the different jokes and tricks he could see. After about an hour of Ron running everywhere in the store Harry led the way to their next stop.**

" **Where next?" Ron asked, still very hyper.**

" **Honeydukes is next Ron, so I hope you didn't blow all your money at the last stop." Harry said, holding the door open for Ginny and Hermione. Ginny picked out a few pieces of candy. "Can I have this?" Ginny asked Harry holding them out so he could see what she had picked out.**

" **Of course, I will get it for you but please don't tell Ron or he might start asking for a lot of stuff too." Harry said, taking the candy to counter to pay for it.**

 **Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walked outside before Ron was done. "We will meet up at the post office." Harry yelled to Ron as they left.**

" **Ginny where did you get that sugar Quill?" Hermione asked seeing Ginny sucking on a one.**

" **Harry got it for me but don't tell Ron, he does not want Ron asking for him to pay for everything." Ginny replied**

" **Harry why don't you want to get things for Ron?" Hermione asked a little lost.**

" **It's not that I don't want to, or mind getting things for Ron, it's just that if he thinks he can just ask, and I will, he might do it too much, but you wouldn't. Also, I'm dating Ginny, so getting her things is something a boyfriend does to make sure that his girlfriend is happy." Harry said, opening the door to the post office.**

" **So, you will get Ron something if he asked, so long that as he does not ask for too much?" Hermione asked, stopping in front of him.**

" **Yes, exactly." Harry said, walking in after her.**

 **They left after an hour and finally ran into Ron outside the door.**

" **Ron, did you really spend over an hour in Honeydukes?" Hermione asked, giving him a dirty look.**

 **Ron looked at his bag full of candy then at Hermione. "Did you really spend an hour at the** _ **post office**_ **?" He replied then continued "Well, to be fair, I did spend most of that time just figuring out what I wanted."**

" **Well, they had information on all the different types of owls they had they so I just had to read it all. Also I was seeing how much it would be to send things to my parents, Ron." Hermione replied giving Ron a very dirty look now.**

" **Ok, no fighting, let's go up to the Shrieking Shack, and after that we can go to the three broomsticks, then we can head back to school." Harry said, walking up the hill holding Ginny's hand.**

 **They stood outside the fence that kept them from getting any closer to the Shack.**

" **I wish we can get closer." Ginny said, looking for a hole in the fence.**

" **Are you mad?" Ron asked, looking at Ginny astonished. "Don't you know this is the most haunted place in all of Britain?"**

" **Ginny, we are not getting any closer because if you get hurt, Harry would get into a lot of trouble." Hermione said, looking at Harry to make sure that he was not going to let her get any closer.**

" **Looking for a new home Potter?" Draco said with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. "Or maybe Weasley here is wanting to live there. I hear you guys all live in one room. I bet your little girlfriend there would feel better either way, Potter." He sneered, Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Ron went scarlet.**

" **Go away Malfoy." Harry said, balling his fist.**

" **Oh, I'm sorry, is the house for you, her, her bother, and the mud blood." Draco said, picking up some snow and making a snowball. Now Hermione went pink.**

" **I said go away." Harry said, stepping in front of the others.**

 **Draco threw the snowball and missed Harry hitting Ginny in the face instead. Ginny screamed.**

" **What is it Ginny?" Harry asked, wiping the snow from her face.**

" **She's just a crybaby." Draco said, not seeing the blood coming from Ginny's cut that he caused with a rock that was in the snowball.**

" **You hit my sister with a rock you bloody bastard!" Ron yelled trying to get at him, but Hermione grabbed his robes, holding him back.**

" **Harry take her to the school and get her help." Hermione said.**

 **Harry started to walk back to the school, Draco saw the cut and covered his mouth with both his hands.**

" **I didn't mean to hurt her." Draco said as Harry and Ginny passed him.**

 **Draco and his two minions ran back to the school. "I bet he is going to try to put the blame for this on us somehow." Harry said, picking Ginny up and running with her back to the school, Ron and Hermione right behind him.**

 **When Harry got to the front doors he was meet by Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse. Madam Pomfrey took Ginny off of Harry's back and the Headmaster took the rest of them to the Hospital Wing.**

" **What happened to Ginny?" He asked Harry, looking him right in the eye, like he was trying to read his mind.**

" **We were up the hill at the Shrieking Shack, when Draco Malfoy came up and started making fun of us. When I told him to leave us alone, he threw a snowball at me but hit Ginny instead, whether or not he knew there was a rock in there or not I'm not sure but he said that he didn't mean to hurt her, but he was trying to hit me with the snowball so I'm not sure." Harry said, sitting next to Ginny who was now in one of the beds.**

" **Well that's what he said as well." Professor Dumbledore said. "He told you?" Harry asked, looking up at him.**

" **Yes, he did. He came right to me and told me what happened and I got Madam Pomfrey and came to wait for you, he and his friends lost 20 points and got one detention each." The Headmaster explained, taking a seat on the bed next to Harry and Ginny.**

" **I'm surprised he told the truth." Harry said, looking at Ginny who was having to stay still while Madam Pomfrey healed the cut.**

" **Headmaster, I'm almost done, she will be able to go back to her dorm soon but, she should rest in bed for the rest of the day." Madam Pomfrey said as she finished.**

" **Alright, Harry should be able to make sure she stays in bed for the rest of today. Right Harry?" Dumbledore said, looking at him.**

" **Of course, Headmaster." Harry said, looking at him then at Ginny.**

 **Harry helped Ginny up to the tower then into the bed and laid next to her. "You need to stay in this bed till tomorrow morning so if you need something just let me know." Harry said, kissing her on the lips softly.**

" **I promise I will not get out of this bed for any reason." Ginny said, kissing him back.**

 **Ron and Hermione came in. "How is she doing?" Ron asked.**

" **I'm fine, Ron." Ginny said, trying to sit up, but Harry made her keep laying down.**

" **I don't think he is going to let you up." Hermione said, sitting on Ron's bed starting to laugh a little.**

" **Well Fred said he will bring you and Harry up some food for dinner since you can't come down and Harry will not leave your side." Ron said, sitting next to Hermione.**

" **Well it's 6, so time for dinner." Ron said, starting to run out the door because he was hungry.**

" **Here's the food for the hurt one and her protector." Fred said as he and his twin brought in two full trays of food.**

" **Thanks, you guys." Harry said to the twins.**

" **Just so you know we jinxed Draco and his friends for what they did." Fred said as they started to leave.**

 **Hermione looked stern at the twins as ley left but they didn't see it. "Well, I guess I'm off too." She said getting up, when she got to the door she stopped and looked at Harry. "Harry, do you think Ron likes me, you know… like how you like Ginny?" Hermione asked.**

" **I don't know. Do you want me to ask him slyly?" Harry asked back.**

 **Hermione started to blush. "Well, if you don't mind but please don't say that I asked you to." She said as she left the room.**

 **Harry handed Ginny one of the trays of food and they started to eat together.**

 **After an hour, Harry placed the trays on the bedside table and got Ginny into her PJ's and back into the bed. Harry got into his PJ's and laid next to her. He closed the bed curtains and kissed Ginny on the lips. "Goodnight my sweet lady." Harry said, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her in close. "Goodnight my hero." Ginny replied, as she snuggled close. They feel asleep in each other's arms.**

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter so long. I hope the next one won't take as long but who knows. I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget that you can message me on private message to give ideas if you want. (GD)**


	8. Chapter 8 Gryffindor VS Slytherin

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, I have been working on my other Fanfiction about Danny Phantom. I hope everyone likes this chapter; it's the one I bet everyone has been waiting for, the one with the second firework. (GD)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Gryffindor VS Slytherin**

 **Harry woke up to see the sun start to rise over the horizon. Harry crawled out of the bed, he walked over to his trunk and opened it to get out his quidditch robes.**

" **I better start getting ready for the game today." Harry said, putting on the robes felling the butterflies in his stomach like he always did before a game.**

" **Harry, what are you doing up so early?" Ginny asked, sitting up, seeing Harry putting on his quidditch robes.**

" **I can't sleep any longer." Harry said, sitting on the bed next to Ginny.**

 **Ginny sat up and kissed Harry on the lips. "I know you must be nervous about playing quidditch today but you'll do great. You always do." Ginny said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled his head to hers.**

 **Harry smiled at Ginny. "Thank you." Harry said before giving Ginny a kiss back.**

 **Ginny let Harry go and got out of bed, getting changed into her school robes. "Let's go get some breakfast, you need to eat so you have your strength for today." Ginny said, taking Harry's hand and walking him down to the Great Hall.**

 **Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ginny holding onto his arm to cheering and hissing. Harry walked over to where the rest of the Gryffindor team was sitting. Ginny and Harry sat down at the table. Ginny started handing Harry things to eat. The hissing from the Slytherin table could still be heard.**

" **Harry, don't mind them, there just upset that you could still beat their seeker with a nimbus 2000 when he has a nimbus 2001." Fred said, leaning close to Harry.**

 **The Gryffindor team got up and started for the field, Ginny following close behind. Ginny walked into the team's changing room.**

" **Ginny, when we go out onto the field you will have to go take your seat up in the stands." Wood said, seeing Ginny sitting next to Harry ready to hear his speech. "Now, I know everyone has been practicing really hard the new strategy I came up with over the summer, so I know we are going to win.** _ **Now let's get out there and win**_ **!" Wood yelled excitedly as Ginny stood up and got a hug from everyone on the team.**

" **You're the team's good luck charm now Ginny." Harry said, kissing her on the lips. "Yeah, ever sense you started dating Harry we have not messed up any of our practices." Fred and Gorge said, standing behind Harry.**

 **Ginny started to blush as she walked out of the teams changing room. Ginny got to the stairs that led to the stands. "Are you lost?" Ginny said, petting the dog she saw trying to climb the stairs. "You can come up with me and after the game. I'll take you to see Hagrid so he can take you to Hogsmeade and see who you belong to." Ginny said, walking with the dog up to the stands where she made her way to where Ron and Hermione were sitting.**

" **Whose dog is that?" Ron asked, seeing Ginny sit down with the dog. "I don't know but he was trying to climb the stairs, so I brought him up with me. After the match, I'll take him to Hagrid's." Ginny replied, seeing the teams walking onto the field.**

 **Both teams met in the middle, they got into their positions so that when it was time to kick off they were ready. The captains stepped out of line to shake hands, after shaking hands they stepped back into line. Madam Hooch walked into the middle of the two teams with the trunk that held the balls of the game.**

 **Madam Hooch set the trunk onto the ground next to her feet. "I want a nice clean game from all of you." She said before kicking the trunk open, the balls were released. The teams kicked off from the ground when they were at the start spots in the air, Madam Hooch threw up the Quaffle.**

" **They're off." The voice of Lee Jorden could be heard coming through the megaphone.**

" **Katie has the quaffle, she is going for the goal, and she makes it. 10 points for Gryffindor." The voice of Lee Jorden could be heard over the cheers of the crowd and the Slytherin's hissing.**

" **Flint has the quaffle, he just needs to make it past Wood; he throws the quaffle and… wow what a save by the Gryffindor keeper, Wood." Lee Jorden said, with cheers coming from the Gryffindor supporters, boos and hisses coming from the Slytherin supporters.**

" **Look, Harry is looking down at you Ginny." Hermione said, looking up at Harry. Ginny looked up at Harry and waved, Harry did a circle to show that he saw her. "I think that means he saw you." Ron said, patting the dog behind the ear, the black dog moved closer to him in enjoyment.**

" **That's another 10 points for Gryffindor, Gryffindor is now leading 40 to 10." Lee Jorden's voice said.**

 **Harry was looking around for any sign of the snitch, there it was at the Gryffindor hoops. Harry dived at it.**

" **I think Harry see's the snitch." Ginny said holding onto the dog.**

 **Harry was just a few feet from the snitch, he reached out his hand just to see Draco getting close. A bludger came out of nowhere and hit Draco's broom. Harry caught the snitch while Draco was trying to regain control. "He did it! Harry has caught the Golden snitch, that is 150 points Gryffindor wins 200 to 50." Lee yelled into the megaphone.**

 **Fred and Gorge went up high above the stadium and threw a lit firework into the air and headed to a safe distance. The firework went off with a loud bang. There was crackling as Ginny looked up, the firework had scarlet and gold roses that were blooming and folding back again. The crackling was coming traditional sparks of, again, red and gold. All this was surrounding a message that read.**

' **Ginny, I caught the snitch for you. Love Harry.'**

 **Ginny started to blush as the crowd went wild over the message. Harry flew down to the ground as fast as he could, when he landed he dropped his nimbus 2000 as he ran to the door that Ginny was coming out of.**

 **Harry grabbed Ginny, picking her up turning in circles. Just then the captain of the Slytherin team used the reductor curse on Harry's broom.**

 **Harry threw Ginny and jumped on top of her to protect her. "Ginny, are you ok?" Harry asked, leaning up to see her face. "I'm fine, what was that?" Ginny replied, looking around, seeing the teachers and headmaster coming onto the field. "How dare… I mean just how dare… You could have hit Harry or Ginny with that spell!" Professor McGonagall yelled at Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain. Professor McGonagall was going a very deep shade of red. The Headmaster walked over to Marcus and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "You will be taken to my office where I will be telling you your punishment with your head of house. Other than that, I take 150 points from Slytherin house." The entire stadium was silent and could hear what the Headmaster said to him.**

 **Professor Snape walked onto the field, he walked Marcus Flint up to the school, then up to the headmaster's office.**

" **Harry, Ginny, are you ok?" Dumbledore asked, helping Harry to his feet. Harry helping Ginny to her feet as well. "Yes, Headmaster we're fine, but why did he do that and what did he do that to?" Harry said looking around to see what Marcus hit.**

" **Harry, Ginny!" Ron and Hermione yelled as they ran over to them. Ron grabbed his sister and Hermione grabbed Harry. Harry grabbed Ginny and R on, pulling them into a group hug.**

" **We're ok Ron." Harry said, holding them together. "Harry, I must say I'm sorry, he used the spell to destroy your broom." The Headmaster said from behind Harry and his friends.**

 **The Headmaster walked away before anyone said anything. "You four should be heading to get changed and up to the tower, Harry come to my office tomorrow so we can talk about replacing your broom that was destroyed." Professor McGonagall said before walking to the school.**

 **Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Gryffindor changing room together. "I'm going to get change." Harry said, walking into a stall with his school robes. "I can't believe he destroyed your broom." Ron said, over the sound of Harry's shower turning on, adding to the other showers in the background. "I hope he gets expelled for that." Ginny said, looking over the stall. "Ginny don't look over that, he is showering." Hermione said, looking at Ginny with surprise. "Well, he is my boyfriend, so If I want to look I can." Ginny replied. "Absolutely not, if a teacher saw you peeking in on him you'd get in a lot of trouble." Hermione exclaimed, turning rather pink. She flopped down on a bench trying to stop blushing.**

 **Ginny walked over and sat next to her. "Ron, can you hand me a towel?" Harry said, when he turned off the water. Ron went over to the cabinet to get a towel, then headed it to Harry over the door. "Thanks." Harry said, drying himself off.**

 **Harry got dressed and walked out then headed up to the school with Ginny's head on his shoulder. When they got outside the tower they gave the password to the fat lady which let them into the tower, when the portrait swung forward there was a loud explosion of sound, hands come out of the portrait hole reaching for Harry and Ginny pulling them inside, Ron and Hermione followed them.**

 **Harry was passed to everyone in the room so that they could hug him, Ginny was lifted into the air, after everyone got to hug Harry they lifted Harry as well. "To the Greatest Seeker and his lucky charm." The room yelled.**

 **The portrait opened, the room went quiet. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were standing there. The crowd let Harry and Ginny down. "If I may have your attention for a minute, when I'm done you all may continue your party." Dumbledore said, looking through the crowd. "What is it you need Headmaster?" Harry asked, stepping out of the crowd at last. "I need you and the Weasley twins." Dumbledore said in a stern tone. Fred and Gorge stepped forward looking nervous. "Now, if I'm not mistaken I said it was ok for the first firework; but that one you used at the game I did not. But, after the incident I'm not going to punish you. A word of warning though, if you do it again, without even asking me, mark my words, there will be trouble." Dumbledore said, giving all three of them a gaze that made the whole room shiver. "We understand Headmaster." All three of them said together. Dumbledore walked over to Harry. "May I have a word with you, alone." He said, nodding to the portrait hole. Harry followed the headmaster into the hall. "Notwithstanding all the rules broken I liked what you did for Ginny, it was lovely." Professor Dumbledore said, piercing Harry with those icy-blue eyes. Once again, like every time, Harry had the feeling Dumbledore could read his mind.**

" **Thank you, Professor." Harry replied.**

 **They walked back into the tower. "Harry, I have been seen by Professor Lupin after I told you to come see me tomorrow, he said he was trying to figure out what to get you for Christmas. When he heard that your broom was destroyed he said that he would get you one, so not to worry." Professor McGonagall said before walking out with the Headmaster.**

 **Before anyone could grab him or Ginny they quickly made their way to the stairs. Ron saw where they were going and poked Hermione to say 'let's follow'. When they were all safely up the stairs in their dorm room. "I hope you liked the firework." Harry said as he was getting out his PJ's, Ginny doing the same. "l loved it." Ginny said as they got into their PJ's. "I thought it was very romantic." Hermione said, sitting on Ron's bed. Harry and Ginny jumped, not noticing that they had come in.**

" **Well, I think you got lucky that you didn't get into a lot of trouble, but I liked seeing my sister happy." Ron said with a small smile, changing into his PJ's.**

 **Hermione smiled at Ron when he was not looking and blushed.**

" **Hermione, can you come over here?" Harry asked. Hermione, still blushing, got up and walked over to Harry.**

 **Harry whispered in Hermione's ear so only she could hear him. When Harry was done talking she walked back to Ron's bed and said. "I think that's a great idea."**

" **Ok, thanks." Harry said, crawling into the bed.**

 **Hermione got up and started for her bed. "Goodnight." She said as she left the room.**

" **What did you say to her?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry quizzically. "It's nothing." Harry replied, closing the curtains. "Then why don't you tell me?" Ginny, siting up. "Because I don't want you to know yet." Harry said, sitting up and kissing her. "It's another surprise for me, isn't it?" Ginny asked, laying down flat. "Yes, it is." Harry said, wrapping his arms around her.**

 **Ginny sighed, "Goodnight." Harry looked at Ginny and said, "Don't be upset, you will find out tomorrow night, I promise." "Okay, but I don't like surprises that much." Ginny said. "Well, I think you'll like this one." Harry replied, kissing Ginny on the cheek. "Ok, goodnight my hero." Ginny said, cuddling close and blushing. "Goodnight my love." Harry said.**

 **They fell asleep in one another's arms.**

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **If you want to see what the surprise is just wait and see when we continue Harry Potter and What Should Have Been. Now tell me where have I heard something like that before. (just so everyone knows I'm just having fun with this.) (GD)**

 **Okay, in all seriousness, I hope you all liked this chapter. Again, I'm sorry that this one took so long I was having trouble getting it all out and down onto paper. Please don't forget if you have an idea for me just send it through private message. (GD)**


	9. Chapter 9 Night on the Tower

**Chapter 9 – Night on the Tower**

Harry got out of bed without waking Ginny and got changed as quietly as possible. He walked down to the common room to meet Hermione. "Thanks, just remember if you see Ginny come down before I get back, tell her I went to take a shower and that I'll meet you and her in the Great Hall for breakfast." Harry said, starting towards the portrait hole.

Harry walked down to Professor McGonagall's office. He was about to knock on the door when she opened it. "How can I help you Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, moving out of the way so Harry could come in and have a seat. "Well, I was hoping to take Ginny up the astronomy tower tonight for a date." Harry said, looking down at his feet.

"You know you are not to be out of bed after hours." Professor McGonagall said, taking a seat at her desk. "I know, that is why I came to see what I could do. After winning the game yesterday I wanted to surprise her with a date." Harry said, looking up slightly.

"Well, I suppose I can give you a pass that says you and her can be up there for a school reason, but if I give you this pass I trust that all you two will be doing is looking at the stars. " _But if I find out you two did more than that I will not have any trust in you two again."_ Professor McGonagall said threateningly, pulling out a piece of parchment from the inside of her desk.

Harry sat quietly as she filled out the piece of parchment. looking around her office noticing that the walls were devoid of any personal items. Professor McGonagall handed Harry the pass. "You two can be out till midnight, no later." She said as Harry read what the pass said. "Ok, I promise we will be back in Gryffindor tower by midnight." Harry said standing up.

Harry walked back up to Gryffindor tower, his heart fluttering with anticipation, to be met by Ginny and Hermione walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "All done with your shower?" Ginny asked, seeing Harry. "Yeah, I was just on my way to meet you." Harry said, quickly hiding the note in his robe pocket.

They walked down to the Great Hall together, Ron was waiting outside the Great Hall doors for them. "Hey Ron, what are you doing waiting out here?" Harry asked.

"The school is about to find out what Marcus Flint's punishment is." Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand and running into the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ginny walked over to were Ron and Hermione were now sitting. When Harry and Ginny had sat down the head master stood up, the hall went silent.

"Now that everyone is here, I will explain what will happen to Marcus Flint for his actions yesterday at the quidditch game. First of all, he will no longer be allowed to play quidditch, he will also have detention three days a week for the rest of the year, and I will be taking another 150 points from Slytherin house because there were two students in close range to the spell so that is 150 for the destruction of the brome and 150 for student endangerment. For anyone who thinks this punishment was too severe, then you underestimate how seriously we take the safety of our students. Professor Snape agrees that this was the least we could do. One last piece of news, Professor Lupin has said he will be buying Harry a new broom.

I have sent a letter to Marcus' parents about having to pay no less than half the price of the new broom that Professor Lupin picks out. Let this be a lesson to all here today, I will not tolerate students putting each other in danger and if this happens again the person responsible will be severely disciplined." The Headmaster said before taking his seat again.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, the Gryffindor team started to cheer along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The Slytherin team started to hiss and boo. Harry looked at Flint, he had his head on the table, hiding his face. After eating Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went down to Hagrid's for tea.

Ron knocked on Hagrid's door to be meet by Fang coming around the house at them. He jumped onto Harry when he saw him. "Hi Fang, how are you?" Harry asked scratching Fang behind the ear.

"Harry, I wasn't expecting you for an hour or so." Hagrid said coming around to see what Fang was up to. "Well, we came to tell you what happed at breakfast this morning." Ron said helping Harry to his feet. They walked into Hagrid's house.

"What are you guys up to today?" Hagrid asked pulling out five mugs and putting a copper kettle on the fire to make tea.

"Not much yet, but we did just found out what Marcus Flint's punishment is today." Ron said, unable to stop himself from grinning. Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

Harry looked down at his watch to see that it was 4:00 P.M. "It's time for us to go Hagrid." Harry said standing up, while they walked back up to the school Ron said, "Man that was so much fun I didn't even notice that we've been down there all day." When they got in to the school, Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and walked away from the others.

"Ginny where are you taking me?" Harry asked. Ginny did not reply, she just kept dragging Harry along. Ginny stopped when she got to a tapestry that had a hidden path behind it. She pushed Harry through following close behind.

"Ginny what are we doing here?" Harry asked looking around. Ginny planted a kiss on Harry's lips. While they were making out Ginny started to pull up Harry's robes and stuck her hand into his underpants trying to take this to the next level.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand that was massaging his groin and pulled her hand out of his underpants. Ginny stopped kissing Harry. "I was just trying to take things a little farther." Ginny said. "I understand but I don't want us to mess up what we have at night." Harry said, kissing Ginny on the lips.

They walked back to the common room. "Where were you two?" Hermione asked, seeing them come in. "Harry, do you want to play chess with me?" Ron asked, setting up the board. "Yeah." Harry said, walking over to the table that Ron was at, glad for the excuse not to explain. Ginny went over to where Hermione was sitting so they could talk about what just happened in the passageway behind the tapestry.

"I took Harry to a hidden passageway that I found so we could make out." Ginny whispered to Hermione. "So, was it good?" Hermione whispered back. "Yes, up until I tried to take things to the next level by putting my hand into his underpants but he stopped me." Ginny said, still whispering. "It's good that he stopped you, if someone would have seen you two, you two would be in so much trouble." Hermione replied.

Ginny said looking down at her feet sadly, "I know." Hermione moved closer to Ginny and put her arm around her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just showing concern."

"I know but it hurt that Harry didn't what to do something more with me." Ginny said with a sigh. Hermione pulled Ginny closer. "He probably didn't want to mess up his surprise by you two getting into trouble."

Ginny stood up and walked over to where Harry and Ron were playing chest and wrapped her arms around Harry from behind. "What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked, seeing his knight taken by Ron's Knight. "Nothing, just wanted to find out when you're going to show me your surprise." Ginny said, kissing Harry on the cheek. "Soon." Harry replied as Hermione walked over with a cage that had Ron's rat, Scabbers, in it.

"Harry, I don't know why you wanted scabbers but here he is. And just like you asked I put an unbreakable charm on it." Hermione said taking the seat next to him. "Can you take it down to Professor Lupin for me?" Harry asked finally winning a game against Ron. Ron looked up from studying the board. "Hey! Don't call Scabbers an 'it'." He said, indignantly. "I'm pretty sure he meant the cage, not your rat." Ginny interjected, before Ron could say anything else. "No problem." Hermione said, as she started for the portrait hole.

Harry looked at his watch to see what time it was to find that it was 5:30 p.m. "Ginny go get dressed in something that's not your school robes." Harry said, before kissing her on the lips. Ginny walked up to the dorm room that her and Harry shared.

When Ginny came down from the dorm the time was 5:50 p.m. What time is the surprise?" Ginny asked, walking over to Harry. "I'm going to get change then we'll go." Harry said, walking up to the dorm. Harry came down at 5:55 to see Hermione was back and blindfolding Ginny. "I figured you didn't want her to see where you were going." "Thanks Hermione, and what about Scabbers?" Harry asked walking over to Ginny.

"Professor Lupin was very happy to see him." Hermione said, helping Ginny find Harry's shoulder. "I figured he would be. He was the one who asked me to find him and bring Scabbers to him." Harry said.

"I wonder why he wanted him." Ron said. "Who knows, but it has to be important if he asked for a student's pet." Hermione replied. Harry and Ginny walked through the portrait hole. Harry made sure Ginny's hand was on his shoulder and started to walk towards the astronomy tower.

When they got to the top of the tower Harry saw what Hermione had done for them. There was a large blanket and a ring of pillows going around the outer edge of the blanket. In the center of everything was a telescope, the blanket was big enough so that no matter where they lay; their feet would not touch the telescope.

Little did Harry and Ginny know that their head of house Professor McGonagall was in her cat form peering from the shadows.

Harry took Ginny's blindfold off. Ginny gasped, she jumped on Harry giving him the biggest hug she could manage. "I love it!" Ginny yelled excitedly. "That's not all; Fred and Gorge brought us up a picnic basket of food, its over there." Harry replied pointing over to the basket that was next to the telescope.

"Let's eat in an hour or so, I just want to lay up here with you." Ginny said, taking Harry's hand and guiding him onto the blanket. He laid against the pillows Ginny snuggling up close to him.

Harry smiled. "I'm happy you liked the surprise, I just thought it would be romantic to have a picnic under the stars." Harry said, laying his head on the pillows. Harry looked at his watch to find that it was 6:30.

"So, when do you want to eat?" Harry asked, smiling down at the top of Ginny's head which was laying on his chest. "I figured we would eat in about an hour." Ginny said cuddling closer. They laid there like that content in each other's arms watching as the sun went down and the stars shone bright.

Ginny sat up and Harry got the picnic basket, he sat across from Ginny and started pulling out all the food and the jugs of pumpkin juice, and even some earl grey tea.

By the time they had finished it was 8:30, the stars shone brighter than ever and they could clearly see the milky way across the sky. With a wave of Harry's wand all the dishes and basket disappeared leaving the place as clean as when they arrived. While Ginny relaxed against the pillows Harry took a look through the telescope.

"Do you see anything?" Ginny asked, looking up at the night sky. "Yeah, I can see a comet." Harry replied, skootching over to let Ginny see. Ginny peered into the telescope, there, looking no bigger than a dime, was a comet with a long blueish tail streaking after it. "Oh wow! Are you going to name it?" Ginny asked silently hoping Harry would name it after her. "I was kind of thinking of naming it after you." Harry admitted a slight blush showing through the dim lighting. They laid back down on each other.

"That's very romantic." Ginny said, blushing hard. Harry kissed Ginny on the lips and cuddled with her 'till it was time to go. Harry checked his watch every once in a while, and the last time he saw that they it was 11:25 just five minutes before they had to leave. "We have to get ready to go because we have to be back in the tower by midnight." Harry said, helping Ginny to her feet. When Ginny was off the blanket Harry made it and everything disappear with a wave of his wand; and started for the stairs, just then Pansy Parkinson showed up blocking the way to the stairs.

"I knew you would still be up here, now you're going to get it." Pansy Parkinson said with a huge smile on her face. "We're allowed to be here, I have a note saying it's ok." Harry said, pulling the note from Professor McGonagall out of his pocket. Pansy grabbed the note from Harry before he could finish unfolding it and ripped it into pieces. "I don't see a note." Pansy Parkinson said when she was done ripping it up. Just then, Professor McGonagall transformed back into herself. "May I ask just what you think you are doing?" Professor McGonagall said, looking sternly down at her. Pansy looked into the professor's eyes and could not speak. "I was the one who wrote the note you just destroyed." She said, walking over to were Harry and Ginny were standing.

"And another thing, why are you out of bed after hours?" Professor McGonagall asked, her eyebrows arched. "I saw them come up here instead of coming down to the Great Hall for dinner." Pansy Parkinson said very scared about what was about to happen. Professor McGonagall was clearly pissed, her lips were pursed so thinly Pansy could barely see them. "Well then, I have to take you down to my office and call the Headmaster in to talk with you about what you have done tonight, Harry, you and Ginny get going to you house common room." Professor McGonagall said, taking Pansy by the arm and walking her down to her office.

Harry and Ginny walked down to Gryffindor tower and when they got into the common room Hermione was sitting there waiting. "So? How was it?" Hermione asked. "It was wonderful! Pansy Parkinson got into a lot of trouble because Professor McGonagall was hiding in her cat form up there, I guess making sure we didn't do anything, and she caught Pansy out of bed after hours. She ripped up the note that Professor McGonagall gave us saying we could be out, so she got busted hard. Professor McGonagall said she was going to take her down to her office and then call Dumbledore in to talk to her." Ginny said, walking over to her and Harry's normal chair, sitting in Harry's lap.

"That can't be good for her." Hermione said, siting closer to them. "Harry saw a comet and named it after me." Ginny said taking Harrys arm and seeing that it was 11:55 on his watch. "That is so romantic." Hermione said, thinking about Ron who was up in his dorm room bed. "We better be off to bed." Ginny said, seeing Hermione in a day dream. Hermione snapped out of it. Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts she said, "You're right, we should get to bed. Tomorrow is the first day of the next week of classes."

Harry and Ginny walked up to their dorm and Hermione walked up to hers. Harry and Ginny got into their PJ's and then crawled into their bed. "I loved your surprise for me, I can't believe Professor McGonagall was up there the whole time." Ginny said, cuddling in close with Harry. "I didn't know she was going to be there but I can't say I'm surprised she was tailing us. I think it was a test on top of everything else." Harry said, pulling Ginny in as close as possible. "Goodnight my sweet love." "Goodnight my Strong Hero." Harry kissed Ginny on the lips then they drifted off to sleep.

TBC…

* * *

First of all, credit to Gin110881 for the idea about the date on top the astronomy tower. It turned out fun to bounce around. (GD)

I hope you all liked this chapter and I am very sorry that this chapter took so long. We recently had people move in and the craziness of adjusting to new people just put the book on the back burner. But now we are back and ready to continue this crazy adventure with you. Remember if you have any suggestions to send me a private message and if I take your idea I'll give you credit, if you want to remain anonymous just say so. (GD)


	10. Chapter 10 The Dark Lord's Servant

**Chapter 10 – The Dark Lord's Servant**

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to Professor McGonagall standing in there room right over him. "Yes Professor?" Harry asked, grabbing for his glasses on his bedside table. "Oh, good your awake, I was just about to get you up. The Headmaster asked me to come get you, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, then take you four up to his office." Professor McGonagall said in a high-pitched voice. She looked very spooked. If Harry hadn't known better he would say she'd seen a ghost for the first time.

"Harry, you, Ginny, and Ron need to get up and get dressed, I will go get miss Granger and meet you down stairs in the common room." Professor McGonagall said as she left the room. Harry woke Ginny and Ron, they got dressed then headed down stairs. "Let's go!" Professor McGonagall said impatiently, the moment she saw them coming down the stairs. She walked them out through the portrait hole. "Where are we going?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The Headmaster has asked me to get the four of you." Professor McGonagall said as they walked down the hall that led to a stone gargoyle. When they got to the gargoyle McGonagall gave the password "lemon drop." The gargoyle came alive and jumped to the side revealing a rotating staircase. They all stepped onto the rotating stairs which moved up to a door with a phoenix door knocker.

Professor McGonagall opened the door which revealed the Headmaster siting behind his desk. Next to him was Professor Lupin. Cornelius Fudge could just be seen standing next to the fire place. "Come in and have a seat." The Head master said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked over to where four seats had been set up for them and sat down.

"You are probably wondering why I have asked you all here." Dumbledore said, looking at all of them. "Yes, I am." Fudge said, walking in front of the desk now so everyone could see him. "I'm very busy looking for the mad man Black." Fudge continued before Dumbledore could answer. "Of course, you are very busy, but I have found evidence that Sirius Black was not involved with the murder of those 13 people that night. It was in fact Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore said waving Professor Lupin over. "Now how can that be? Black killed Pettigrew that night he killed the muggles." Fudge said, taking a seat in a chair next to Harry. "Professor, why are we here?" Harry asked before anyone could say another word.

"Well Harry, it will all make sense as we talk." Professor Dumbledore said as Professor Lupin placed the cage that Ron's rat was in. "That's Scabbers!" Ron yelled without realizing what he had done. "Yes, Ron, that is you rat. Except he's not a rat, he's an unregistered Animagus." Professor Lupin said stepping back behind the Head Master. "That is preposterous, we at the Ministry keep very good record of all Animagus in the country." "Well I must inform you that when I was at school there were 3 students in my class that became Animagus, but they didn't register." Lupin said. "What!? That can't be! Anyone who becomes an animagi must register." Fudge replied, getting hot under the collar.

"Well as it has happened, it's all my fault." Professor Lupin said, looking down. "Well, who were they?" Fudge asked, looking a little red. "They were my three best friends, James, Sirius, and Peter." He said looking at the Headmaster with apologetic eyes. "But why did they become Animagi?" Asked Fudge, looking at Professor Lupin now.

"It's because they wanted to spend time with you on the days you turn into a werewolf." Hermione answered without even meaning to. Everyone looked at her. "Let me guess, you figured it out because of Professor Snape's essay." Lupin said with a sigh, walking over to her. "Yes, I didn't mean to yell that out." Hermione said looking a little embarrassed. "It's ok, I was hoping that the students would figure it out." He said, kneeling down in front of Hermione and held out his arms so she could get a hug from him. Hermione gave him a hug.

"So where is Black?" Fudge asked, looking at the rat now. "He is not the rat." Professor Lupin said, standing up and walking back to where he was before Hermione said anything. "Then who is that?" Fudge replied. "That is Peter Pettigrew, the real man behind the death of those 12 muggles that night." Lupin said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Scabbers who started to run around the cage squealing. "Don't hurt him!" Ron yelled jumping up. "I'm just going to turn him human again." Professor Lupin said, as a blue light formed around Scabbers.

The cage changed shape so it could hold a full-size man, Scabbers started changing into a small balding man. It looked like he had been a rat for too long. His eyes were small and watery and he seemed to hunch over his hands running over his nose. he had some features that made it seem like he had been a rat for a long time. Fudge gasped then said, "This cannot be, he was killed by Black 12 years ago." "Harry, this is the man who told you-know-who where your family was." Lupin said, still pointing his wand at Peter. "This man? But why?" Harry asked.

"After I had suggested myself as secret keeper for your family, your father said Sirius would do it. It seems sometime after I left, Peter offered to be keeper. So, when it was done he turned them in to Voldemort." Professor Dumbledore said. Everyone but Harry flinched at the name. "What do you have to say for yourself Peter?" Professor Lupin asked. "It was not me." Peter said in a pathetic squeaky voice. All of a sudden, a big black dog walked in and Peter started to scream. The dog turned into a man. "You betrayed your friends! I'll go back to Azkaban after I do what I was sent there for." Sirius yelled, pulling out a wand.

"Sirius don't, hand that wand to Harry and have a seat. It's Harry that has the right to decide Pettigrew's fate." Dumbledore said. Sirius looked to Dumbledore then to Harry. With a low growl Sirius handed Harry the wand then sat in the floor. "Now Harry, because you're the last living descendent of your family, you have the right to decide his fate." The headmaster said. "That's right. But, as the minister, I have the right to take that right away." Fudge said. "That is your right, but I think you should at least hear what Harry thinks should be done with him." Dumbledore said.

"Alright, Harry what do you think I should do." Fudge asked begrudgingly, turning to look at Harry. Harry looked at the man in the cage, his tiny watery eyes wide with fear, shivering. Then Harry looked at Ginny. He knew what she would want, to let Pettigrew live. Harry looked at Sirius, he could tell by the look in the man's gaunt face he wanted Pettigrew dead. But what did Harry want? Could he really sentence someone to death? After a minute, he finally spoke and all eyes turned to him. "He should go to Azkaban." Sirius looked angry and hurt.

"Well, that's what I was thinking." Fudge said standing up at walking over to the cage. "I do have one request." Dumbledore said. "And what would be that Dumbledore?" Fudge asked, looking at him. "I do believe that Black has served his time for being an unregistered animagi, so I ask you let him be the godfather to Harry like James and Lilly wanted." Professor Dumbledore said siting straighter in his chair.

Fudge looked at Sirius Black siting rather like a dog and said, "Well, as long as he does what he has to, which is to register as an Animagus, I don't see any trouble with it" Fudge said imperiously. Sirius Black looked up at Fudge then looked at Harry. "You're my godfather?" Harry asked Sirius, disbelief in his voice. "I think that's something to talk about later." Professor Dumbledore said. "Your right Professor." Harry said, still looking at the man on the floor next to him, he looked like he was all skin and bone. "Please, let me go or just kill me. If I am seen in Azkaban I will be tortured." Peter begged on his knees inside the cage. Fudge walked over to the fire place and threw floo powder into the fire place, the fire turned an emerald green immediately. Fudge walked into the flames and vanished.

When Fudge came back he was not alone. He had two aurors with him. "Take that man in the cage to Azkaban." Fudge ordered the other two.

"No! No! Please No!" Pettigrew wailed. When he got no sympathy from the others he looked around panting. Then he looked right at Sirius and smiled wide. He turned back into a rat and in a split second manage do wiggle out of the cage before it could close around him. Both the aurors took out their wands and yelled "Stupefy!" Red jets of lights flew out of their wands. The first jet missed, burning the floor, but the second one hit him square in the center of his back. Pettigrew immediately seized up, his momentum carrying him a few feet further. The Auror that managed to hit him walked over and picked the rat up by its tail. "Pitiful creature." He murmured in contempt. Both of the aurors walked back the fireplace and used floo powder once again to go back to where they came from.

Fudge placed a piece of parchment on the Headmasters desk. "This must be for you Sirius." Dumbledore said, picking it up and reading it as Fudge left the office without saying anything. "So, I guess this means you will have the dementors removed from my school." Dumbledore said casually as Fudge placed a hand on the door to leave. Harry noticed for just a second Fudged tensed. "Yes, I will do that now." Fudge replied as he left the office.

"Sirius, why don't you and Harry go and talk about who you are to him." Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at his office door which opened. Sirius Black and Harry walked out the door. "So, Harry, you are probably wondering who I am. I was your fathers best man at his wedding." Black said as they walked down the spiral stairs.

"So, you were my dad's best friend?" Harry asked, as they walked down the hall, the sun has not yet started to rise. "Yes, your mother and father made me your godfather in case anything happened to them." Sirius said as they made their way down to the front doors.

"So, you're like my dad now?" Harry asked as they still walked. "Not a new dad, but I'm someone who will keep an eye on you and make sure you are safe. And maybe when I get a place to stay that's safe you could come live with me if you like." Sirius said as they sat under a tree next to the lake. "That would be nice." Harry said, thinking about how someday soon he would not have to stay with the Dursleys anymore.

"I will be talking to the Headmaster about helping me get a room down in Hogsmeade so that I can be here for you this year." he said, looking back to the school seeing the other students coming down towards them.

"Harry." Ginny yelled jumping onto him. "Sirius, this is my girlfriend Ginny and these are my friends Ron and Hermione." Harry said, sitting back up. "It's nice to meet you." Sirius replied. "The Headmaster asked us to come get you Sirius and send you up to his office, and Harry it's time for us to go to breakfast." Hermione said, helping Harry and Ginny to their feet.

They walked back to the school and when they got up the marble stair case Sirius Black headed for the Headmaster's office and the four of them went into the Great Hall for breakfast.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you all liked the chapter it was a pain in the butt. I have been working hard on this chapter but for the longest time it did not seem right but I think I have finally got it done the way I think it should be. Remember if you have any suggestions to send me a private message and if I take your idea I'll give you credit, if you want to remain anonymous just say so. (GD)


	11. Chapter 11 The Invitation

**Chapter 11 – The Invitation**

Harry and Ginny walked outside the Great Hall. They walked over to where they were out of the way and started making out. Soon after they started making out there was a bright flash. "Colin!" Harry and Ginny yelled. "Sorry I couldn't help but to get a picture of the star player and his good luck charm." Colin said, sheepishly.

Harry sighed but realized it wasn't worth yelling at him. "It's fine, you just scared us. You know, you really shouldn't take peoples pictures without their permission like that. It can be really humiliating." Harry said. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be more considerate." Colin said, before heading off to his first class. "We better be off too." Ginny said, kissing Harry on the cheek.

Ginny and Colin walked to their first class and Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk to theirs. "Did Colin take your and Ginny's picture again?" Ron asked. "Yeah, I don't know why he's still so excited about seeing me." Harry said as they got to the door of their first class.

Harry was the first out of charms class. "Ron, what did you think about that class?" Harry asked. Well, having Hermione on your cases sure has helped, hasn't it?" Ron said a smug grin on his face. "Well, you don't have her on your case and see where that's getting you." Harry said, teasingly. Ron went red. "You know she's only looking out for us. Still, I prefer to just get her notes before the test." Ron laughed. "Hey! Keep talking like that and I'll stop." Hermione said in a playfully nagging tone. "Wait, what? No! Please don't" Ron said. They all started laughing as they walked to their next class, divination. Harry groaned on the inside because it was a double period.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to an empty table next to a window that was coved with thick red curtains. Harry looked at their teacher who was wearing her normal oversized glasses and excessive amounts of beaded shawls. Harry wound up drifting off in class. He didn't think Professor Trelawney even noticed. After class Harry ran down to the entrance hall to meet up with Ginny. When Ginny saw Harry coming down the stairs she ran and jumped into his arms. Harry stumbled but managed not to fall.

Colin walked over to Ginny and Harry. "May I take a picture of the two of you together?" Colin asked. Harry looked at Colin and smiled. "Thank you for asking, yes you can." Harry said turning Ginny around in his arms so they were both facing forwards. Colin was so happy that he got a good picture of Harry and Ginny without getting yelled at. Harry, Ginny, and Colin walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry saw Hermione stand up and wave them over. When they sat down Ginny smacked Ron because he was stuffing his mouth so fast that it seemed like he was about to choke on his food. "Bloody hell! What was that for?" Ron asked, his mouth still full. He glared at Ginny. "You need to slow down when you are eating." Ginny said, leaning into Harry.

Hermione smiled at Ron as he started to eat again, this time slower, but he didn't see her looking at him. Ginny looked at Hermione smiling at Ron, then whispered what see saw in Harrys ear. Harry looked over and saw what Ginny was talking about. The bell rang saying that it was time to go to the next class. Harry kissed Ginny before they separated for class.

After the last class of the day Harry walked as quietly as possible up the stairs from the dungeon to the entrance hall. Were he found Ginny standing next to the hour glasses that recorded the house points. Harry got a small surge of satisfaction seeing that the Slytherin's glass was all but empty. They must be working hard to gain back points.

Harry walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "Harry what are you doing?" Ginny asked. "Well, I didn't want to interrupt what you were doing so I just gave you a hug from behind." Harry replied. They walked up to the Grate Hall for dinner.

Fred and Gorge walked over to Harry and Ginny and said "We just got a letter from mom, she said she wants Harry to come to our house this Christmas break." They walked away without letting anyone say a thing. "I wonder what she wants with me." Harry said, puzzled. "She might want to talk to you about mine and your relationship." Ginny replied.

They left the Great Hall and started up the marble stair case. Harry and Ginny walked through a tapestry to fine Penelope Clearwater making out with Percy. "That's something you don't see every day, A Head Boy making out with a school prefect behind a tapestry." Harry said just loud enough for Percy to know that they were no longer alone. He jumped in the air when he heard Harry. "Don't tell anyone what you saw." Percy Weasley said strictly as he and Penelope left the passageway.

"I guess they didn't want to get caught kissing again." Ginny said as they got to the portrait of the fat lady. "Yeah, gumdrops." Harry said. The portrait swung forwards revealing a hole that led into the Gryffindor common room. They headed up to their dorm room, when their PJ's were on they crawled into bed and pulled the bed curtains closed and stared to make out.

After what felt like hours had passed, though it was probably just an hour, they stopped when they heard Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Nevil come in. "I guess they went to bed already." Ron said as he got changed. The other boys got changed and got into bed. Soon the room was quiet except for Nevil's snoring. "I guess it's time for us to go to bed." Ginny said, taking Harrys glasses off him and putting them on their bed side table.

"Ginny, I love you very much, good night my sweet lady." Harry said with a smile. "Good night my strong hero." Ginny said, cuddling close and going to sleep. Harry laid there cuddling with Ginny thinking of what Mrs. Weasley wanted with him. He lay awake all-night thinking about what was going to happen when he showed up at their house Christmas break.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. I know it was short but it is going to happen. I know that it seems like I'm trying to do day by day but I'm not, it's going to jump a bit, how much I don't know yet. If you have any ideas let me know through PM and I will give credit if that is what you want and if not, I will just say anonymous. (GD)


	12. Chapter 12 Surprises

I have been told that only one-person should talk a paragraph so I did this chapter with that in mind I hope you all like it this way. (GD)

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Surprises**

"So, what are the plans for tomorrow's trip into Hogsmeade's?" Hermione asked while they were finishing the last of the main course that was on the table before the dessert appeared.

"I was planning on taking everyone shopping one by one to make sure I get everyone something without them there." Harry replied seeing Professor McGonagall walking down the Gryffindor table towards them.

"Potter, I noticed that you did not sign up to stay over the Christmas holiday." Professor McGonagall said surprised, because Harry has been staying at school for every holiday since he started 2 years ago.

"I'm going to Ron's house for Christmas this year, his mother invited me." Harry replied.

"I see." Professor McGonagall said before she walked back to the teacher's table. Harry and Ginny got up and started up to Gryffindor tower only to be stopped by Draco.

"Taking your bitch for a walk Potter?" Draco sneered, while Crab and Goyle started to laugh.

"You have no right to talk, you and your two girlfriends that follow you everywhere." Harry replied with a smile. Crab and Goyle started looking around to see who Harry was talking about. Ginny started to laugh because they didn't understand that Harry was talking about them, while Malfoy turned red with embracement and anger

Draco scowled and walked away with Crab and Goyle following. "They need to learn some manners." Ginny said as they continued up towards Gryffindor tower. Before they could give the password to enter the tower Hermione came running, calling for them.

"Harry, I have something for you." Hermione said as she got closer them. Hermione handed Harry a piece of rolled up parchment with a green ribbon holing it together. When Harry opened it, the writing was small and slanted.

"It's a message from Dumbledore." Harry said, reading the note.

"What does he want?" Ginny asked as they started towards the gargoyle that hid the rotating staircase to the Head Master's office.

"He says that he would like to see me in his office and you, Ron, and Hermione could come if I didn't mind you coming with me." Harry said. Harry noticed Ron coming towards him, as he passed Harry grabbed the back of Ron's robes.

"Oi! What did you do that for?" Ron asked as he started to walk with the rest of the group.

"The Head Master said he would like to see Harry and that we can come with Harry to see him." Ginny replied, seeing Harry was still reading the scroll Dumbledore had sent him.

"Okay, do we know what he is wanting with Harry?" Ron asked, seeing the gargoyle start to come into view.

"No, he just said to come to his office." Harry said coming to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle. "Raspberry ice-cream." Harry said to the statue which sprung to life and jumped aside and the wall opened letting them onto a revolving staircase. As they rode the slowly revolving stairs Hermione asked how Harry knew the password. "Oh, well Dumbledore said I should try raspberry ice cream and I just had a feeling that, that was the password." Harry said, shrugging. They got to the wooden door with a brass knocker on it.

"Come in Harry." The head master's voice said before Harry even knocked.

Harry opened the door to a high pitch squeal of "Harry!" He was knocked to the floor when a house elf tackled him hugging him around the middle.

"Dobby." Harry gasped, realizing who had just tackled him. Harry got to his feet and he was happy to see Dobby. They all sat in front of the Head Master's desk.

"Dobby and I have just been talking about something until you four got here." Dumbledore said while pulling out his wand and waving it, six glasses of water appeared, the cups moved to each person who grab their glass when it got to them. "He was just asking me if he could work for you, Harry, but I have made him a new proposal. While you are here at school he can work for Hogwarts, over summer and holidays he will be under your employment." Dumbledore continued.

"Are you sure you want to work for me Dobby?" Harry asked, looking a little confused. Ron looked excited at the fact that his best friend will have a house elf now.

"Of course, Harry Potter sir, Dobby would love to work for the man who set Dobby free, sir." Dobby said, getting down off his chair and bowing so low his nose brushed the floor. "Dobby would be happy to work for Hogwarts during the school year so that Dobby can work for Harry Potter when he is needed and help the school Harry Potter loves." Dobby continued, his nose still to the floor.

"So, this means while I'm at school he will just work for Hogwarts and during any time that I'm not at school he will be with me?" Harry asked to no one in particular, felling a little bit weird at the though of having to take care of someone beside himself especially at the Dursley's.

"No." the head master said. "He will work for you all year even at school but while you are here he can stay with the other house elves that work here and he can help them with their work at the same time so while you are at class he will be doing something other than just sitting around doing nothing." Dumbledore finished.

"So, if I need something when I'm not in class I can call him and he will come to me?" Harry asked, still confused not to mention concerned about how he would take care of Dobby.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir." Dobby replied happily standing up straight again.

"Harry, Dobby will be more then welcome to sleep here throughout the summer while you are at your aunt and uncle's." Dumbledore said, seeing the worried look on Harry's face.

"Thanks Professor." Harry replied, felling better that he would not have to have the Dursley's see Dobby or for Dobby to hurt them for their normal behavior, or at least normal towards himself. "So that means that I can't go live with Sirius?" Harry asked quickly realizing that the Headmaster had said 'while you are at your aunt and uncle's'.

"Well you see Harry, Sirius may be your godfather but he does not have a home for you and him to live in. But when he gets one that is safe for you we will talk about it then." Dumbledore said with a hint of finality that told Harry there was no point in arguing with him.

"Yes Professor." Harry said, a little sad that he could not go live with his godfather till he got a house. He did understand, however, why Professor Dumbledore was making it happen this way. Sirius just got out of Azkaban, the wizard prison. Dumbledore didn't want to see him get sent back and Harry have no place to go.

"Dobby, I would like to pay you for your work." Harry said to Dobby. Dobby looked relived and happy. Harry was thinking how much should he pay Dobby.

"When you figure it out just send me a letter and I will take care of the payment while he works for Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said before they left the office.

"Is there anything Dobby can do for you Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked as they walked back towards Gryffindor tower.

"Not right now Dobby, but call me Harry not Harry Potter sir." Harry said, turning to look at Dobby but he had already disappeared, presumably to where he would be staying.

"Fortuna Major." Harry said confidently to the portrait of the fat lady. She swung forward to reveal the tunnel leading to the common room which was very empty even though it was just after dinner. Harry sat in his and Ginny's normal armchair, Ginny sat in his lap. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch next to them.

They sat there and chatted for a few hours, until Harmonie finally said "Oh, well, look at the time. We really should be heading to bed." Everyone agreed and they all walked to the stair case together. Harmonie went up to the girl's dorm while the rest took the stairs to the boy's dorm.

Ginny walked to Harry and her bed, closing the curtains to get changed. Ron and Harry followed suit, getting changed into their P. J's. When Ginny didn't open the curtains after a few minutes Harry decided that she just wanted to sleep with the curtains closed and crawled in after her.

Ron snoring could be heard before Harry was fully inside his bed curtains. Harry found that Ginny's P.J.s were on top of the covers and she was under them. "Ginny why aren't you in your P.J.s?" Harry whispered frantically looking at her under the covers up to her neck.

"Well at home I sometimes don't wear them at all to bed and sense we've been sleeping together in the same bed all year so far; I figured I shouldn't change my habits so tonight I'm sleeping without them." Ginny said siting up using an arm to clutch the covers to her chest. Harry felt his face get hot as he saw her shoulders were bare.

"What would your mother say if she knew you were sleeping like this tonight?" Harry replied quietly as to not wake anyone in the room. Harry's mind raced thinking of what Ron and Hermione would say let alone the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall.

"She knows I sleep like this sometimes, that is why when I had my nightmares over the summer she wouldn't let Ron come see me till she was sure that I was dressed." Ginny said.

"Well I still think you should get in them until we talk to your mother about it so we don't lose what we have." Harry said, hoping this would not upset her, he loved her and didn't what to lose her or their privileges.

"Ok I'll get dressed, I will also wear my every night until we get home for the holidays so that I can talk with my mother about me sleeping without them at night." Ginny said, grabbing her and pulling them over her head letting the blanket fall into her lap revealing her A cup breasts. Harrys face started to burn. He closed his eyes trying to let her finished getting dressed without him staring at her. "You don't have to close your eyes, I'm your girlfriend." Ginny giggled, grabbing Harry and pulling him close to her.

Harry opened his eyes to see that Ginny was smiling. They laid down, Ginny cuddling close to Harry. "I would like it if you wouldn't turn away or close your eyes when I get changed, we are dating after all." Ginny said as she was falling asleep. Harry laid there, seeing her in his mind as she was without her and no covers to hide her. He fell asleep, dreaming about how her skin would have felt if he touched her before she had gotten her top on.

TBC…

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter, as always if you have any suggestions pm me and if I use it then I'll give you credit. If you don't want credit, that's fine just let me know. Okay, so, please leave a comment telling me whether or not you liked the new writing style. I'll go with majority vote.


	13. Chapter 13 Christmas Shopping

Even though Harry is a boy, I think he would be more worried about losing what they have together, not to mention he's only 13. (GD)

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Christmas Shopping**

It was early Harry was just starting to open his eyes feeling Ginny laying on top of him, she had crawled on him trying to get closer. He noticed that her top was on the bed next to them.

Harry rolled her over onto her side of the bed then he covered her up, he got out of bed and got dressed.

Harry looked over towards Ron's bed to see Hermione laying on the floor next to the bed. Harry walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione jump. "Come with me." Harry whispered.

Hermione stood up and walked with Harry down to the common room which was empty. Hermione went up to her dorm room to get changed. She returned 5 mins latter fully dressed. "Please don't tell anyone that you found me asleep next to Ron's bed." Hermione said turning very red.

"I won't tell anyone, if you tell me why you were sleeping there." Harry said, felling he knew the answer.

Hermione turned a deeper shade of red and said, "Well you know how I fell about him, I don't think he know or fells the same way, so I went to talk to him last night and I just sat there debating whether or not to talk to him and I guess I fell asleep, I'm happy you woke me and got me out of there."

"No problem, I think Ron would have just laughed," He thought carefully then said, "or turned even redder than you." Harry said chuckling. "Well anyways, turns out I have something to talk to you about last night too but I don't want you getting angry at me, I just want your advice. So basically, you keep my secret, I keep yours." Harry said taking a seat in the armchair he and Ginny had sat together so often.

"I can't promise I won't lecture you." Harmonie said with a small smile. She sat in the chair next to his and waited while Harry gathered up his courage.

Harry decided it would be best to just say it all at once and said "Ginny got undressed in her sleep last night. I'm afraid that we'll get in trouble. And," He paused, fighting with whether or not to tell Harmonie everything. He blushed hard as he continued, "And, well, I liked it."

Harmonie stared at Harry for a little while before she said, "I think the both of you should be careful with that until you make sure its ok." She leaned her head back, staring off into space with a small sigh.

They talked for a while about what they should do and finally came to a decision that Harry would not say anything to Ron, leaving it to Hermione and she would not say anything to anyone about how Ginny slept last night. Ron and Ginny eventually showed up, by then many Gryffindor's were already eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Come on, let's go eat before it's too late." Ron said, already halfway to the portrait hole. The rest looked at each other and suppressed a laugh while they followed him.

Right before Harry got to the portrait hole Ginny grabbed him, holding him back while the other's continued. She turned to Harry and said, "I'm sorry that I got out of my PJs last night, I don't even remember doing it."

"Well to be honest I woke up with you on top of me, I didn't mind but we should be careful till we talk to your mother." Harry said going very red in the face.

Ginny blushed and hid her face in Harrys chest trying not to let him see how hard she was blushing.

Harry chuckled and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Come on, we don't want to fall too far behind." Harry said, starting to lead her through the hole. Ginny recovered long enough to hop out of the short tunnel herself before returning to leaning against him as they walked to the Great Hall.

They walked into the Great Hall, when they sat at the table Harry's owl, Hedwig was on the table next to Ron and Hermione. "Hedwig." Ginny said taking a seat in front of her. Ginny stroked her head while Harry took the bag that was attached to her leg and picked up the letter that she had dropped on the table.

"What's that?" Ron asked, seeing Harry looking in the bag.

Harry placed the bag inside his robs and looked at Ron and said. "Well I sent a letter to Gringotts asking them to send me some gold from my vault."

"How much did they send you?" Ginny asked, looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry opened the letter. His eyes went wide. Ginny leaned in to read the letter, she blushed and looked up at Harry. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled still wide eyed and stunned.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then looked back at Harry and Ginny. "What is all that about?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at them and said. "Well, I also asked them to send me a letter saying how much is in my volt if there is an amount that I get put into my account every mouth or so."

"You mean like how muggles accounts get interest." Hermione said without thinking.

"Yeah, well that interest happens at the end of the year." Harry said, still staring at the parchment. Ginny's face felt hot, even through his robes."

"So how much do you get at the end of the year?" Ron asked trying to keep his voice level. Hermione and Ginny looked at Ron upset then looked at Harry hoping he didn't notices how Ron had asked that.

"Well according to this letter, I get

100,000 Galleons

50,000 Sickles

50,000 Knuts

every year." Harry said in a near whisper. Everyone looked at Harry with open mouths excepet Ginny whose face was still beared in his chest. Harmonie stared out in the distance wordlessly mouthing something then gasped. "That…that is a lot of money." She said breathlessly.

Harry looked at Hermione wondering how much that was in pounds because he was remembering again how much it cost his aunt and uncle to keep him and all this time there was a large amount of gold in a vault under London for him and it was getting bigger if he left it alone but he couldn't, he needed to use it for school.

Harry started reading the rest of the letter and his mouth fell open. Ginny looked at what he had just read and her face went redder then ever. Ron and Hermione looked at each other again then back at them. "What is it now?" Hermione said.

Harry looked at Hermione and gulped then said. "I just found out how much is in the account." Ron went red and tried to hide is face because he didn't want to seem so interested in how much his best friend has.

Ginny burred her face in Harrys chest again. "in my account right now is.

15,000,000 Galleons

5,000,000 sickles

5,000,000 Knuts  
Harry finished and Hermione went silent and very wide-eyed. No one seemed to be much for conversation after that.

Breakfast ended and they all put on their traveling cloaks and headed off on the path to Hogsmeade. It was cold and windy, no snow on the ground yet but as Harry glanced at the sky he saw the clouds were heavy, promising snow soon.

They headed into The Three Broomsticks and managed to find a corner table in the crowded pub. Harry came to the table with butterbeer in tow and sat down saying, "Okay, here's what I was thinking; I'm going to take one of you out at a time to do Christmas shopping for everyone else, you guys should wait here while we go shopping so we don't wind up missing each other."

Hermione replied. "That's a good idea, so why don't you go with me first, then Ron, and Ginny last so that we can just meet in Honeydukes after you leave with her."

Harry and Hermione got up and left, when they stepped out, to see that it had started to snow. "I was thinking of getting Ron a big box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." Harry said, looking up the road trying to find where he would go to get Ginny's present.

"I was thinking the same, so let's go see what they have at Honeydukes." Hermione said, taking Harrys hand and walking up the street to the candy store.

They walked into Honeydukes, Hermione looks around to find a really big box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans for only 5 Galleons. Harry found a box of chocolate frogs for 1 Galleon so they split the amount in half so they both payed 3 Galleons.

They both put the candy inside a bag marked with Ron's name. "Now where to go to get Ginny's present?" Harry asked.

Hermione walked Harry to the post office. "Why are you taking me to the post office?" Harry asked as he followed along. The snow was starting to collect on the ground now.

Hermione rolled her eyes saying, "I was thinking we should check out the catalogs at the post office to get Ginny something real nice."

Harry smiled. "That is a wonderful idea, then she will not know what it is and she won't see it on accident." Harry said, opening the door to the post office.

As they walked into the warm building the two of them asked for the catalogs at the front desk and started to go through them. "Oh, look at this!" Hermione said, rather girlishly. Harry peeked over to look at what she was pointing at. There on the page was a necklace that was enchanted to have a silver model of the user's choice, that would pop out when opened.

"That looks good and I have a picture of me and Ginny together that I could send with the order to make the model." Harry said, pulling out the picture of him holding her from behind that Colin took, he filled out the order form and put it in an envelope with the 10 Galleons and the picture then sealed it and handed it to the man running the Post office.

Hermione picked out a set of robes that was red on bottom and yellow on top. It would keep her warm during winter and could be worn under her school robes. She filled out the order form, putting 2 Galleons in the envelope before handing it to the store owner.

They walked out of the store and back to the Three Broom Sticks. Ron and Ginny stood up and smiled, Hermione went and sat next to Ginny and Ron left with Harry.

"I think you are going to love what he picked out for you." Hermione said, putting the bag with Ron's name on it into her lap.

Ginny looked at the bag and saw that it had her brothers' name on it. Was her gift in there too? She hoped it was not. "So, does Harry have the bag with my name on it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and no, he has a bag with your name on it but its empty, we owl ordered something for you 1 item each." Hermione replied, placing an arm around Ginny to give her a hug.

"So, he got something that he could not get here for me and so did you." Ginny said smiling.

Harry and Ron started in the Quill shop and got a really nice peacock quill for Hermione. Ron and Harry walked to the Post Office and looked through the catalogs, looking for something else for Hermione. Harry found it, it was a back pack that was one size but it could hold so much more. "She would love it." Harry said filling out that order form and putting 6 Galleons in the envelope and handing it to the man behind the counter.

"I think she will, especially with all those books she keeps caring around everywhere." Ron said as they walked back to the Three Broom Sticks. Ginny smiled wide and jumped up. She ran over to Harry and threw her arms around him.

"Are you ready to go get some candy?" Harry asked Ginny walking over to the door and opening it. They all walked to Honeydukes.

Harry gave Ginny 30 Galleons and said "You can take Ron or Hermione to do your own Christmas shopping, just remember you have to stay with them."

Ginny walked over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. They walked out of Honeydukes. They were gone for 20 mins, Ginny came back in to the store with a bag that had Harry's name on it. "So, how was the shopping?" Ron asked Ginny quietly so Harry would not hear him.

"It was good, I hope Harry likes what I got him." Ginny said, looking down at the bag she was holding.

"He is going to love it because it's from you." Hermione said, putting an arm around her. Harry walked over to them. Ginny smiled and handed the bag with a Harry's name on it to Hermione.

"I will keep this save till Christmas, if you like I will wrap them and send them to him for Christmas." Hermione said as they left the shop.

They were walking back up to the school when they saw Draco and his to cronies Crab and Goyle walking out of the school and down towards Hagrid's house. "I wonder what they are up to?" Ron asked, looking over at Harry.

They started to follow them down, staying a few feet behind. When they got to Hagrid's hut Harry overheard Malfoy saying in his usual drawling voice "Wonder what the next lesson is." He started to lead them behind the hut and there Harry saw something he never had before. It was half eagle and half horse, almost as soon as Malfoy, Crab and Goyle saw the creature it started starting at them with brilliant orange eyes.

Harmonie gasped. "I know what that is." She proclaimed in a whisper. Her cheeks pinkened as everyone turned to look at her. "Well, I do." She said, sighing as she continued. "It's a hippogriff, they're very proud and strong. If you insult them or don't approach them right then they'll attack. If you approach them right and gain their trust they are the most fiercely loyal creature you'll ever meet."

Harry turned his attention back to Malfoy, he was swaggering up to the hippogriff. It looked down at him as he did so. Malfoy stepped up close to the Hippogriff and it reared up of its back hooves. Harry ran from where they were and dove at Malfoy knocking him out of the way just in time before the hippogriff could slash Malfoy.

"Oi! What the bloody hell is going on out here!?" Harry heard Hagrid yell as he raced around his house to where they were. Harry looked around to see Hagrid grab Crabbe and Goyle as they tried to run away. "Oh no you don't." Hagrid growled as he put them down and started walking to where Harry and Malfoy where still in the grass. "Now, how about you tell me what happened." He said as he picked up Harry and set him back down on his feet.

Harry feeling a little foggy started to explain when Ginny and Harmonie came over while Ron hung back, wary of the hippogriff. "Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny cooed. Harry was still feeling a bit foggy from tackling Malfoy so hard. He noticed Hermione bowing low towards the hippogriff. "Yeah, I'm fine." He murmured.

"Oh, well done Hermione!" Hagrid said beaming as the hippogriff got down on its front knees and forgetting what had just happened. "Yes, you bow to a hippogriff, if they bow back then you can approach them. If not, well," Hagrid look down at Malfoy, "Ya, better hope they do." Hagrid bowed to the hippogriff and it did so back. Everyone bowed in turn, the hippogriff accepting all of them, even Malfoy.

"This is Buckbeak." Hagrid said as they all stood around, petting Buckbeak. "I figured we could try out a bigger creature than what we have been studying of late. You know, like a treat for you all doing so well." He continued as he overlooked the students petting the hippogriff.

"Thank god, I was sick of stuffing food down those flobberworm's throats. This is actually pretty cool Hagrid." Ron said, finally overcoming his trepidation. Everyone agreed, even Malfoy and his crew weren't being so awful.

"Come on, time for you lot to get back up to the school for dinner." Hagrid said as he took Buckbeak by his rope and led him to a paddock with other hippogriffs.

They all headed up to the school when Malfoy turned around saying, "Don't think I like you now Potter! Just because you saved me doesn't mean anything, and if anyone asks you were the one who scared that stupid bird." Then he turned back around and marched the rest of the way to the school, Crabbe and Goyle followed along chuckling to themselves.

"Shame, I almost thought he was going to be nicer from now on." Hermione said as they walked together.

"Malfoy? Nice? You must be crazy." Ron said shaking his head, "Come on, it's been a long day and I haven't had lunch. I'm starving!" Ron continued picking up the pace a little.

They ate dinner in peace, well mostly. Harry couldn't help but to notice Malfoy talking with the other Slytherins. It didn't take much to figure out that he was telling the story about how he was nearly killed by a beast Hagrid was keeping and that it was all Harry's fault. Ginny squeezed his arm, bringing him out of his thoughts with her beautiful smile. Harry sighed and continued to eat his chicken.

After they finished eating dinner they walked up the marble stairs to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ginny walked up to there dorm room and got changed, before anyone came up, and crawled into their four-poster bed. "So, what do you want to do tonight before we go to sleep?" Ginny asked, blushing hard at the fact that she even asked him that.

Harry leaned in close and started making out with her. They were making out until they heard Ron come in. "So, we have to get up early so we can pack for the trip home tomorrow." Ron said to Harry and Ginny through the curtains.

"We're always up before you anyways!" Ginny yelled back at Ron. They heard Ron walk away. The room was quiet.

"Well I guess it's time to go to bed." Harry said, cuddling close and smiling.

"Good night my strong hero." Ginny said, smiling back.

"Good night my sweet princess." Harry replied. The room was quiet except for the snoring coming from one of the other boys in the dorm, his name was Nevil Longbottom.

TBC…

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long but I hope you liked it, as always if you have any suggestions pm me and if I use it then I'll give you credit. If you don't want credit, that's fine just let me know. (GD)


	14. Chapter 14 Week One

I don't own Harry Potter, but I may have to use some thing from the books that I think are important so if you read something in here that was in the book that means it was me trying to keep the people in character or I thought it was to important to take out or change. (GD)

* * *

Chapter 14 – Week One

It was early morning; the sun was just starting to rise. Harry sat up and reached for his glasses on his bedside table when he heard something moving in the room. He opened his bed curtains and saw something moving at the foot of his bed in the dim morning light. "Dobby is that you?" Harry asked.

Dobby looked up at Harry and said. "Yes, Harry Potter sir."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked looking at what he was up to.

"Harry Potter has to get ready for his trip today, so Dobby is just packing Harry Potter's and his Girlfriend's trunks for the trip." Dobby said, continuing to pack Harry's and Ginny's trunks.

Harry looked next to the trunks and saw a trashcan that was full of old broken quills, empty ink bottles, and some other trash that looked like it had come out of a trunk that had not been fully cleaned out it almost three years.

"Why are you cleaning out my trunk?" Harry asked, standing up and walking over to Dobby. Harry considered helping but thought that Dobby might take offense. He shook his head thinking; house elves were weird.

Dobby looked at Harry, his eyes wider than ever. "Dobby wished to help Harry Potter, sir. Dobby found many things that were broken and empty Harry Potter." Dobby said, then quickly said, "Oh no! Dobby means no disrespect Harry Potter! No disrespect at all."

"It's ok Dobby, I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do because I've never had a house elf before." Harry said. He still felt very weird at the thought of having someone to boss around.

"Dobby will do whatever Harry Potter wants. Normally a house elf can not touch clothes but because Dobby is still a free elf, Dobby can." Dobby said, his voice shaking.

"Hey, it's okay Dobby. Just calm down, there's no need to cry." Harry said, quickly. He didn't want Dobby to start crying and wake up all of Gryffindor tower.

Dobby continued to work on the trunk. He seemed to calm down quickly and even started humming. It seemed to Harry that there was no real tune to it.

Looking around Harry noticed that there where two sets of robes draped over the bed, he figured that these were laid out by Dobby for Harry and Ginny. Harry picked up his robes and he saw that Dobby had also put out some muggle close he put on the muggle clothes then pulled on his robes over them.

Harry picked up Ginny's robes and then put the muggle clothes on top of her robes. "Dobby, what would you like for Christmas?" Harry asked Dobby as he sat down on the bed.

Dobby looked up at Harry and said, "Well, Dobby would like some more clothes, maybe even wool so Dobby can make his own."

Harry thought for a moment then it came to him. He could ask Mrs. Weasley about where he could get some wool for Dobby and he could get him a knitters' starter kit. "Ok Dobby I will get you some wool." Harry said.

When Dobby was done he closed both trunks and placed them on top of each other.

Harry looked at the two trunks stacked on top of each other and sighed. "I wish we had just one big trunk, that way it wouldn't take up so much space." He mused out loud.

Dobby's ears twitched in excitement, "Oh yes Harry Potter, sir. There is, Dobby looked around when Dobby was free and looking for a job. Dobby found a catalog of magical items and there was a trunk, sir; a trunk that had many trunks in one." He said quickly. Dobby had a wide smile, it seemed he was very proud of himself for knowing this.

"Dobby when we leave on the train I would like you to go to Diagon Alley and find out how much the trunk is, then come back to me and I will have a note for you to take to Gringotts and they will give you that much when I put in the amount." Harry said.

Dobby looked ready to explode with excitement, he started jumping up and down. "Calm down Dobby." Harry said.

Dobby stopped jumping and said. "Dobby is just so excited that Harry Potter sir would entrust Dobby with the task of picking out a trunk for Harry Potter and His girlfriend."

Dobby left saying that he was needed in the kitchen for breakfast. Harry laid back down next to Ginny and smiled. "Good morning." Ginny said setting up and rubbing her eyes and seeing that her trunk was up here in their dorm instead of her old one.

Harry noticed Ginny looking at her trunk and explained "Dobby brought it up and packed both trunks for us. He also laid out our clothes, even muggle clothes." Harry said pointing to the set of muggle clothes that were on top of a set of her robes.

Ginny put the clothes and robes on, Harry looked away out of respect. Ginny wouldn't have minded if he looked but she decided not to say anything. They laid back down and cuddled for a while, each feeling content just laying there in the other's arms.

Eventually Harry's stomach let out a loud grumble. Ginny giggled and sat up. "Come on, let's go get breakfast. I'm hungry too." They left and noticed, as they were passing, that the common room was almost empty. The only people that were in there was a couple of seventh years in the chairs around the fire.

When they got to the Great Hall they sat down with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. "So, where do you think mom will make Harry sleep?" George asked, turning to look at Fred. "Hm, I don't know George. Maybe she'll put him in the attic with the ghoul." Fred replied, smiling maliciously.

"Oh, shut up!" Ginny hissed, then took a deep, calming, breath. "He'll probably sleep in Ron's room like always." She said, much calmer now but a hint of sadness in her voice. Harry had to admit that she was right. He wasn't looking forward to not being able to sleep with Ginny, he had grown quite accustomed to it.

Ron looked at Hermione and smiled not noticing that his sister and best friend looked a little down. "Well Harry, we were thinking of practicing Quidditch this vacation, are you in?" Fred asked.

Harry looked up and said, "Sounds like fun." Maybe it'd cheer him up. Harry knew that he'd need some fun, and nothing was more fun than quidditch. Harry grabbed some eggs, bacon, and sausage then started to eat.

They talked for a bit while eating and it was fun. Harry managed to forget his apprehension about talking to Mrs. Weasley. It was still in the back of Harry's mind though, he dreaded what Molly would say. Though, he supposed sense he hadn't gotten a howler yet it may not be so bad.

They got up and walked outside to the carriages that moved on their own. When they got into the carriages. Dobby apparated inside their carriage. "Argk!" everyone yelled.

"Dobby is sorry sirs and misses, Dobby was about to head to Diagon alley. Dobby just stopped to say goodbye before Dobby left." Dobby said looking at them.

"How did you apparate in side Hogwarts Grounds?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby is a house elf that works for the school. Dobby wanted to talk to Harry Potter, sir before Dobby left." Dobby explained.

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked, his heart was still racing a little.

"Dobby wishes to go with you, sir." Dobby said, wringing his hands together.

"Go with me? Were?" Harry asked confused.

"To were Harry Potter, sir is staying this holiday." Dobby said.

"That's fine just meet me at the Weasley's, when you're done." Harry said. Dobby disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Harmonie looked upset, not being able to figure out how a house elf could apparate on school ground but not wizards. They got out at the Hogsmeade station. They managed to get a compartment all to themselves. They spent the time talking about what they were going to do over the vacation.

They planned to see Hermione over the vacations. They played exploding snap for most of the trip. The Train pulled into Kings Cross. When they got off the train they had to go through the barrier in small groups.

Harry and Ginny went after Ron and Hermione. They were meet by not Mrs. Wesley but Mr. Weasley. "Where's mom?" Fred and Gorge asked at the same time.

"She is at the house getting ready for Harry and Ginny." Mr. Weasley said as they walked out of the train station with their trunks to see that Mr. Wesley had got a new car to take them home and that Hermione's Mother and Father was next to it waiting for her.

"We'll see you soon." Everyone said to Hermione while giving her hugs before they all got into their own car.

"Mr. Weasley where did you get this car?" Harry asked, siting with Ginny in the front set.

"I am doing a test drive and they said I could borrow it for a couple of days, it's due back tomorrow afternoon." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Well if you would like I can get the money out of my vault and buy you this car for Christmas." Harry said, trying to butter him up before he and Mrs. Weasley had their talk at the burrow.

"That's very nice of you, thank you Harry." Mr. Weasley said as they continued down the road. They made plans for Harry to write a letter to Gringotts for them to give Mr. Weasley Just enough muggle money to buy the car.

They pulled up to the burrow, Harry looked at it and smiled. This house was a home away from home for him. He still marveled at how it seemed to be held up by magic.

They unpacked the car and walk into the house. Harry and Ginny walked into the house first, they saw that all the lights were out, the lights came on all at once. "Surprise!" The rest of the Weasleys said when Harry and Ginny were inside.

There was a big banner that read "Welcome to the family Harry!" The banner background was a shining gold and the letters shimmered between shades of scarlet.

Harry looked over to Ginny trying to confirm what he was seeing. She looked just as shocked, clearly, she did not know about this either.

Mrs. Weasley walked up to the pair with her arms outstretched. She swallowed them up in a big hug that practically crushed them. "Oh, I'm sorry for the shock but I just couldn't stop myself. I'm just so happy that you're dating my daughter!" She said after releasing them, she had a huge smile on her face.

Harry and Ginny were still speechless when a red haired man came up to them and said. "So, you're the famous Harry Potter. My little sister sure can pick a good boyfriend. Anyways, my name's Charlie, it's nice to meet you." Charlie and Harry shook hands. He had large rough hands. Harry could tell that he often worked with his hands, if he remembered correctly Charlie worked with dragons, that would explain the shiny burn that was on one of his muscular arms.

The other brother came up to him, this had to be Bill. He looked much like Ron and Percy, tall and lanky. Harry already knew that Bill worked at Gringotts and was Head boy at Hogwarts. Harry fully expected Bill to be much like Percy: snobby, strict and overall, acting like he constantly has a stick up his butt. But, to his very pleasant surprise Bill was a very chill guy. He shook Bill's hand and took in just what he was wearing. He wouldn't look out of place in a rock concert in Harry's opinion. The only thing that didn't look muggle was his boots, as Harry could tell that they were made of dragon hide. Though to be fair he didn't think that any muggle could tell the difference. Harry also noticed that he had one earring that looked like it was a fang. Bill had long hair that was pulled back and tied into a long ponytail.

They all walked back to the table and sat down. "So, what is the plan for tonight's dinner?" Bill asked his mother.

"Well to celebrate that Harry and Ginny are together I was thinking we could have a nice beef stew, but we will need to set up the table outside because all ten of us wont fit in this kitchen." Miss Wesley said, trying to move around the kitchen with all ten of them in there.

"Why don't Ginny and I take our stuff upstairs." Harry said, trying to be subtle about asking Mrs. Wesley where he was sleeping.

"Alright Harry, just put your stuff in Ginny's room." Miss. Weasley said as she finally made her way to her husband that still standing at the door because it was so crowded in the kitchen with all the people and luggage from Hogwarts.

Fred and Gorge got up and helped Harry and Ginny take their trunks upstairs to the first floor which was Ginny's room.

When they had got the trunks into the room Fred and Gorge looked at Harry and Ginny and said, "You two behave in here when we leave." The twins left laughing to themselves and closed the door.

"Oh! I'm going to hex them!" Ginny said, her whole face was scarlet. Harry just chuckled and started to unpack, Ginny following suit. Pretty soon they were both laughing and thinking of hexes to put on the twins.

"Come down and help me set the tables!" Molly called up. They went to help; the tables were already out in the garden. Ginny set down the plates while Harry set out the utensils.

When the tables were set and everyone had gathered in the garden they sat and ate. They talked about how school was going.

"So, how is your final year at school going Percy?" Mrs. Wesley asked.

"It's pretty hard studying for my NEWTs but it's nothing I can't handle." Percy replied, puffing up his chest in pride. He looked incredibly smug in that moment. Harry saw Ron roll his eyes, but Percy and Mrs. Weasley seemed to miss it; Harry suppressed a snort of laughter.

They ate dinner then when they were done Mrs. Wesley waved her wand and all the dishes floated into the air and started towards the house. Harry and Ginny stood up and walked back up to the house holding hands. The dishes were floating over their heads.

"Hey, how about we listen to some music?" Ginny suggested. Harry hadn't really listened to much music at all, and he wondered if wizards had their own music, he agreed and sat on the den's couch while Ginny turned on the radio and found a station she wanted to listen to. A quick tempo song came through, sounding a little tinny. Harry recognized it as swing, it had a female singer and she sang something about dragons.

Ginny smiled and took Harry by the hand and pulled him up. "Come on, let's dance." She giggled, taking Harry's other hand and moving back and forth in a swaying motion to the beat. Harry could feel himself blushing as he clumsily matched her, he quickly managed to keep up with her and even started to lead.

The feeling was magical, they knew exactly what the other wanted them to do. As Harry stuck out his arm and stepped back a pace Ginny twirled away and being pulled back into a close embrace at the end of the move. Ginny swayed her hips as Harry stepped side to side, keeping in perfect rhythm. When the song ended they were both winded and grinning like idiots.

They heard clapping and both jumped as the turned around to see the rest of the family watching them from the other side of the room. Ginny covered her face with her hands as she turned scarlet and Harry just froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"Who knew those two could dance?" Said George as Fred laughed.

"I think it was sweet. Arthur and I used to dance like that all the time when we were younger." Mrs. Weasley mused, with a gentle smile on her face.

They sat around talking and listening to the radio until it was time for bed. Harry and Ginny went up to bed. Ron followed them up. Ginny opened the bedroom door and they walked in and sat on the bed. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Ron asked siting in the desk chair.

"I figured we could play quidditch." Harry said, laying back and getting comfortable. Ginny cuddled on Harry and said, "Yeah, that sounds fun, maybe I could hop on a broom myself."

"What? No way, am I playing against you." Ron said indignantly. When Ginny shot him a nasty look Ron quickly amended, "You've only ever flown with Harry, I doubt that you could keep up."

"I'll have you know I used to sneak into the shed and fly on your guy's brooms all the time when I was younger." Ginny huffed.

"We'll see how many are playing tomorrow, if the teams are not even Ginny and I can take turns playing." Harry said trying to lower the tension in the room.

"Ok, I guess it's time for bed." Ron said starting to stretch, then stood up walking to the door, then up the stairs to his room.

The door opened not to long after Ron left, it was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Do you two have enough pillows and blankets?"

"Yes, we do, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Okay, goodnight you two." Mrs. and Mr. Weasley said as they left and head up to their own bed.

Harry and Ginny laid there in the bed cuddling. "Goodnight my strong Hero." "Good night my sweet lady." Harry and Ginny fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Harry woke up, he got out of bed and realized that Ginny was already gone. Harry assumed that she went to get breakfast, so got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

Most of the Weasleys were already there, excluding Percy and Arthur. "Where are Percy and Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked as he took an empty seat by Ron.

"Arthur is at work and Percy is upstairs studying." Mrs. Weasley said, glancing at the stairway. "He's going to miss breakfast." She said, quietly to herself.

Harry grabbed some scrambled eggs that were on the table and started eating. He looked over at Ginny and wondered why she was up earlier than him.

"Fred and George woke me up with their laughter." Ginny said off-handedly.

What was that? Was it chance or did Ginny really know what Harry was thinking? Harry was confused, he wanted Ginny to show some sign that it wasn't just chance. Ginny just kept on eating.

"We were just wondering if you guys had sex last night." George said bluntly. "Yeah, I think I remember some suspicious squeaking last night." Fred added with a sly smile on his face.

"Shut up." Ginny growled as she hid her face. "I told you we didn't have sex." Harry could see that she was blushing. Fred didn't help matters by imitating a bed squeaking, she was getting redder by the second.

"Well if they were doing anything last night it's none of your business." Miss Wesley said before anyone else could say anything.

Ginny went redder than ever, while Fred and Gorge's mouths fell open in shock. Everyone else started laughing even Mrs. Wesley was laughing.

"Well, that was interesting." Bill said, as the laughter died down. "Not much has changed sense I left, huh?"

Everyone in the room started to talk, Fred and George were discussing who was squeaking a bed, Bill and Charlie were talk about how things were the same and how things had changed sense they left, and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were talking about romance. Harry just listened and enjoyed how much he felt like he belonged. This big chaotic family, felt like home.

Ron leaned in and quietly asked Harry, "So, did you…do anything last night?"

Harry whispered back, "No, we fell asleep soon after you left."

"Come on, let's go play quidditch." Ron said as they were all done eating.

"Hey can I join? A good match of Quidditch sound fun." Charlie asked, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah sure, come on then." Fred said as he and George joined Harry and Ron that were already half way out the door.

"I'll be along later." Ginny called after Harry.

They went to an old outhouse that had been converted into a broom shed and got out their brooms with Harry grabbing Bill's sense his nimbus 2000 was broken. As they headed to the paddock Ron realized that they forgot the apples and Harry volunteered to get them as he was easily the fastest.

As Harry reached the house he could hear Mrs. Weasley and Ginny talking, his curiosity got the better of him and he listened in through the door.

"Mom, I have a couple of questions." Ginny said her face turning a light red.

"What is it dearie?" Mrs. Weasley said, taking a seat next to her daughter.

"Well, you know how I sleep over the summer, I was curious if it was ok if I sleep like that with Harry in the bed?" Ginny asked her voice squeaking a little.

"You mean that you don't sleep in clothes/sleep naked sometimes?" Mrs. Weasley asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Yes." Ginny replied, not looking her mother in the eye.

"Well, I can't see a problem with that but I will have to talk to your father about it, if it's ok with your father I will write a letter to the Headmaster letting him know that it's fine if you're caught naked in bed with Harry, just make sure that the curtains around your bed are closed at all times. Mrs. Weasley finished.

"My last question was about that joke you made at breakfast." Ginny said going very red now.

"Oh, the sex thing? Yes dear, it's none of my business what you do in this house." She looked at her daughter and chuckled, "Of course I would rather you two not have sex until you're of age. But so long as you are safe about it and don't have sex at Hogwarts..." She trailed off, with the meaning of the answer very clear: Harry and Ginny could have sex.

Harry stepped away to calm himself and make sure they wouldn't know he was listening, when he was ready he walked in. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were still sitting at the table and if Harry didn't know better he would think they were just chatting about any old thing.

"Hey, we forgot to bring apples." Harry said, his voice cracking a little bit. He quickly cleared his throat.

Molly pulled out her wand and with a quick flick, several apples floated over to him. Harry grabbed them and started heading back when Ginny called out to him, "Hold on, I'm coming with you." She quickly drawing in line with him. They set off together to where they would be playing quidditch with apples.

The whole walk to the paddock they were silent, it was both a comfortable silent and an awkward one.

"What took you guys so long?" Ron asked as they approached the group.

"Sorry, I was waiting for Ginny to finish talking with Mrs. Weasley." Harry said handing over the apples to Ron.

Ginny looked at Harry wondering if Harry over heard her and her mother's conversion.

"Looks like we have even numbers." Charlie said casually. "So, Ginny, you'll be playing."

"What, no way. Why does she have to play? And who put you in charge anyway?" Ron said his ears turning red.

"Because, little brother," Charlie said, giving a sharp look to Ron, "It is no fun having uneven teams. Also, I'm the oldest here, that gives me authority." His tone was still casual but there was no denying the undertone of irritation.

"I don't want someone to sit out. Besides, what fun is a two-person team?" Harry said, trying to be the voice of reason to Ron.

"Okay Ginny, go grab Percy's broom." Charlie said, smiling now. Ron still didn't look happy but he stopped voicing his concerns.

Ginny soon came back with Percy's broom in tow and she looked very happy. "So, what are the teams?" Ginny asked when she rejoined the group.

"We figured Me, Fred and, George against Harry, Ron and You." Charlie said. Then shrugged saying, "You know, oldest vs. youngest."

"Doesn't seem fair to me." Ron muttered under his breath, no one seemed to notice.

Charlie and Harry were the team captains and the goal was to throw the apples past the keepers, Ron and Charlie. Surprisingly Ginny was a very good flyer, clearly she had learned a lot from her times sneaking the brooms. It took Harry a few minutes to get used to Bill's broom, it didn't handle as smoothly as the nimbus and so his movements were jerky. But Harry adapted and could fly smoothly once more. The goal was first to 10 but both Ron and Charlie were good keepers and it took an hour for either team to win, but finally Harry's team won with a score of 10:8.

They put the broom away and walked back up to the house. Ginny and Harry walked back hand in hand. Mrs. Weasley was making lunch when they came in. "Lunch with be done soon, so go wash up." Mrs. Weasley said to them all as they came in.

They all went over to the sink and washed their hands one by one except the twins, Harry and, Ginny. When they were all done, they all sat down at the table. "I guess Percy isn't coming down for lunch?" Charley asked, seeing Bill come down the stairs.

"He said he will come down when he is done with his next study session." Bill said, taking the seat next to the twins and Charley.

The twins got an evil look on their faces and stated to stand up. "Don't you two go up there and start bothering him." Mrs. Weasley said placing food on the table. The twins sat back down, with a disgruntled look on their faces.

When Harry and Ginny were done eating they put their place in the sink and walked out into the garden. Harry sat down under a tree, Ginny sat next to him and leaned on him. They sat under that tree for a couple of hours talking about what they thought Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will say when Dobby showed up.

"Harry, there's some one here to see you!" Mrs. Weasley called from the back door. Harry and Ginny got up and talked all the way back up to the house.

"Dobby." Harry said as he saw the house elf standing in the kitchen.

"Dobby has found what Harry Potter, sir, asked for." Dobby said walking over to Harry.

"Oh, good, I will go write that letter. Also, I have another letter to give you because I need you to get something else." Harry said walking with Dobby up to Ginny's room to write the letters. When Harry and Dobby were in the room Harry turned to Dobby and said, "I'm going to give you three letters, these goes to Mr. Weasley." Harry said handing the first two letters to Dobby. "And this one is for you, it will give you permission to pull money out of my vault for the trunk." He said, handing over the last letter. "By the way, what took you so long to get here?"

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter, sir. The trunks are rare and have to be special ordered. Dobby managed to haggle a special price." Dobby said, he looked very proud of himself.

Harry smiled at the proud house elf, it was nice to see him happy with himself. "Good job Dobby, is it going to be done before Christmas?"

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said before disappearing with a crack.

Harry walked downstairs and overheard everyone pestering Ginny about the house elf. She seemed to be getting flustered, not being able to answer all the questions. "His name is Dobby, he used to be the Malfoy's house elf but I helped set him free. Now, he wants to work for me and I accepted. Ginny didn't even know he was coming here." Harry said, explaining all the questions he heard. He tried to keep a straight face when everyone jumped to his sudden entrance.

Harry sat next to Ginny and smiled then said. "He is a free elf and he works for me at the same time."

"So, you set him free and now he's back because he wants to work for you, that's cool." Fred said.

"The Malfoys. I know that family." Bill said.

"I thought everyone knew about them, aren't they a very prominent family in the wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"While that is true, it's only recently that they started making a big appearance again. They were even more well-known during the height of you-know-who's reign. It was before Bill's time." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Didn't they say after coming back to our side that they were forced to do his dirty work?" Ron said.

"Yes, it's what they said and everyone believes them, except me, your father, and Dumbledore. That I'm sure of." said Mrs. Weasley before excused herself to start making dinner and volunteered Fred and George to help. They made a bit of a fuss but one sharp glare from Molly and they stopped complaining.

While dinner was cooking the rest of the family listened to the radio, occasionally asking Harry and Ginny to dance, which they politely refused. It was embarrassing for them to dance in front of other people, though Harry did think of the idea to find some more time to dance with her.

After dinner was done cooking, they sat at the table and talked and laughed at Percy who fell down the last fight of stairs. "Are you ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked, standing up and walking over to help him up.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I haven't slept very well, I've been up late studying." Percy said, taking a seat.

When Dinner was done Ginny and Harry put their dishes in the sink then went up to their room. "Harry, we need to talk about what my mom said."

Harry tried to act like he didn't know what she was talking about. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, first of all, she said that I can sleep with you without my PJ's, and she said we could have sex in this house as long as we don't do it at school." Ginny said sitting next to him and smiling.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled then stood up, then pick her up laying her in the center of the bed and crawled on top of her. They stared making out and only stop for air then continued to make out all night. It was the next morning the sun was coming through the window when they stopped.

For the rest of the days leading to Christmas they either spent their time playing quidditch outside or up in their room dancing and making out. Mr. Weasley said it was ok for Ginny to sleep with out her PJ's. One day he asked to talk to Harry alone out in his garage. He asked Harry if he and Ginny were having sex. Harry said that they weren't.

Mr. Weasley put his hand inside one of his pockets and pulled out a bag. "What's this?" Harry asked.

"Well if you two decide to have sex we don't need to know but we want you two to be safe and this will help." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry looked inside the bag, it had a potion that would make sure Ginny would not get pregnant. "She will only have to use it if you cum inside her." Mr. Weasley said, looking away, shifting around, and overall looking very uncomfortable having to talk about his only daughter having sex.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Harry said putting the bag in his pocket and leaving.

"Tomorrow is Christmas." Ginny said excitedly as they laid in bed that night getting ready to go to sleep. Ginny was sleeping with out her PJ's like she has been sense she was told it was ok. The first couple of nights she tried to get Harry to not put on his as well but he always did, until tonight, Ginny got her wish and Harry crawled into the bed naked. They cuddled and their combined warmth quickly carried them off to sleep, but managing to say their goodnights. "Goodnight my sweet naked lady." "Goodnight my strong hero."

TBC…

* * *

I hope you liked this Chapter. If you have any suggestions pm me and if I use it then I'll give you credit. If you don't want credit, that's fine just let me know. (GD)


	15. Chapter 15 Christmas Day

I don't own Harry Potter, but I may have to use something from the books that I think are important so if you read something in here that was in the book that means it was me trying to keep the people in character or I thought it was too important to take out or change. (GD)

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Christmas Day**

Harry woke up early in the morning, it was still dark outside. Harry could hear someone down stairs walking around. He was just thinking about couple days ago when he had asked Mrs. Weasley for some good knitting starter kits for Dobby.

Dobby had been around every day so far since he came home with Mr. Weasley in the new car that he had bought with Harry's help. Dobby and Mr. Weasley looked equally as happy as they came in, Dobby dragging behind him the trunk, which was wrapped up and had a big bow on top.

Dobby slept on the couch now, when he had gotten this news Dobby wailed in delight. He explained to Harry that at the Malfoy's he had slept on the floor with only a threadbare sheet for warmth. Since then he had been helping Molly around the house, a fact of which she seemed happy with.

Harry just sat in bed thinking of all the stuff he had gotten people. Dobby come into the room holding a large tray of food for Harry and Ginny. "Good morning Dobby, is Mrs. Weasley up?" Harry asked, seeing him put the tray on the desk like he has been doing every morning since he showed up.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. She is sitting at the table while I have been cooking. She keep's asking if there is anything that I need help with." Dobby said, looking uncomfortable and walking over to the bed with Harry's clothes.

"Well, she's used to doing all the house work her self so I'm not too surprised that she is trying to find ways to help, I thank you for helping out around here though." Harry said, standing up and getting dressed.

"Dobby has no problem helping out the nice family that takes good care of the Great and Noble Harry Potter." Dobby said, walking out of the room.

Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley ask Dobby if he needed help again. Chuckling, Harry walked over to the desk and started to eat.

When he was done eating Harry walked over to Ginny and gave her a kiss on the lips, which woke her up. Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry pulling away with a smile on his face.

She smiled back at him. "Good morning Harry, how did you sleep?" Ginny asked, seeing Dobby come in. Dobby walked over to the dresser and grabbed the set of Ginny's clothes off the top which he had set out the night before.

When he did this the first time he scared them both because it was still new, but now they were use to it. The first couple days Harry tried to get him to understand that he didn't need to do all this but all that happed was Dobby stated to get upset until Harry said that it was fine and he went happily back to work

There were heavy footsteps coming through the halls, it sounded like someone running and they were getting closer. Ron burst through the door and paused. "Um, time to open presents." He said, trying to sound casual but failing miserably. His ears turned red as he mumbled, heading downstairs again. After a shared glance Harry and Ginny went downstairs and saw that everyone else was still in their pajamas.

The den was beautifully decorated with holly and tinsel. The Christmas tree in one corner of the room filled the whole room with the scent of pine, the tree itself was marvelous as well. Decorated with red and gold bobbles, tinsel, and other ornaments that looked like they were made by children, and probably were. On top was a star that actually shined with a warm, yellow light.

It seemed they were the last ones down as the rest of the family were already there, sitting wherever they could. A cheerful tune drifted through the speakers of the radio, it sounded like any other Christmas time.

Mrs. Weasley turned off the radio when Harry and Ginny came into the room and said, "So, now it's time to open presents." Everyone was surprised to see Harry and Ginny were in everyday clothes instead of their PJ's Harry and Ginny sat on the floor next to Ron.

Harry saw a long thin parcel, when he picked it up he saw that there were four names on it: Mr. and Mrs. Flint, Professor Lupin, and Sirius Black. Harry knew what he was getting and got very excited to have his own broom again. He sat back next to Ginny and showed her and Ron the names on to package. Ginny got just as excited as Harry, Ron was more excided then both of them. Harry opened that package figuring that it would be another nimbus 2000. When it rolled out onto his lap, it was a Firebolt. Harry looked at it with amazement, Ron was so excited that he was shaking he even let out what could only be described as a squeal. Ginny looked at it with a huge smile.

"Why is Ron shaking like that?" Fred said, standing up and walking over to where they were siting to see what was making Ron shake like that, he looked at what Harry was holding his mouth fell open, he waved his twin over.

Gorge walked over to see what was going on and shouted, "HARRY GOT A FIREBOLT!"

Everyone looked over. "A firebolt, that's the broom that just come out over the summer it the best of the best." Mr. Weasley said. For what felt like hours the firebolt was passed around so that everyone could look at it.

Dobby came into the room with a tray of drinks. "Dobby, there is a present over here for you." Harry said. Dobby walked over to Harry and saw the Present with his name on it. Harry handed Dobby the present. Dobby walked calmly into the kitchen with the present.

Harry walked over to Mrs. Weasley and handed her a small bag of gold. "You don't have to-" Mrs. Weasley started to say.

"I know I don't have to I want to, because you are better parents to me then my aunt and uncle ever were." Harry interrupted. Harry walked away and sat back down next to Ginny.

Mr. Weasley looked over at his wife and asked quietly. "What is that?"

Mrs. Weasley opened the pouch and looked inside, quickly closing it again. "Galleons." She said in a shocked whisper, handing the bag to her husband.

Ginny saw the large present in the corner and it had her name on it, she looked at Harry and asked, "Who got me that one?"

"Well I got it for me and you, why don't you open it?" Harry replied. Ginny walked over to it and ripped off the wrapping paper. It was a normal looking trunk other then the fact it had 8 key slots.

"Why are there 8 key slots?" Ginny asked.

"It's 8 trunks in one." Harry said, standing up and getting ready to go check on Dobby.

Harry walked into the kitchen to find that Dobby was on the ground crying, his present, opened on the floor next to him. Hearing Harry enter he looked up at him, great big tears rolling down his checks and off his long nose. "Dobby, what's wrong? Do you not like the present?" Harry asked in surprise, this only made the house elf cry even harder.

"Oh, Harry Potter!" He wailed, "Dobby has never gotten a gift before in Dobby's life and Harry Potter asks if Dobby hates the present!" He let out a long cry. "Dobby is so happy Harry Potter sir." He tackled Harry in a hug, finally starting to stop crying.

Harry looked down at Dobby and smiled then said, "So, you like what I got you?"

Dobby let Harry go and stepped away and replied. "Oh Yes Harry Potter sir."

Harry walked back into the living room to find Fred and Gorge trying to stuff Percy into Harry and Ginny's new trunk.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were nowhere to be found, Harry sat next to Ginny and held her hand then said, "I was thinking that we can go try out my new broom tonight." Fred and Gorge overheard Harry say this to Ginny and with a final shove got Percy into the trunk, closing the lid but not locking it.

"Can we go too?" Fred asked, walking over to Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, that's fine." Harry said seeing that there was still one present under the tree. Harry looked to see who it was for to find that it was for him and it was from Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny looked to find Harry picking up his present from her. She was feeling nervous because she had never picked out a present for someone before and the first one was for the love of her life.

Harry walked over to were Ginny was sitting and sat next to her. Harry started to unwrapped the present and it was a huge book. Harry was surprised to see that Ginny got him a spell book until he looked at the cover and read it aloud. "The Complete Guide To Making Your Own Spells." When Harry opened the book on the first page was an index that showed him that there where different categories.

Harry flipped quickly through the large book, seeing that many of the pages were blank. Harry looked back at Ginny to see her looking nervously at him to see his reaction. Harry gave her a genuine smile and Ginny giggled in relief. "I love it." Harry said, hugging her.

Mrs. Weasley walked back in and said, "It's time for breakfast." Fred and Gorge walked into the kitchen, Percy could get out of the truck now that Gorge had got off the lid.

Ron got off the couch and walked away from a huge pile of empty chocolate frog containers and Bill and Charlie came in with their farther from the garden. Harry and Ginny stood and he looked up to see that they were standing under mistletoe that he could have sworn wasn't there just a minute ago. Harry just smiled and planted a magnificent kiss on Ginny's lips. She reciprocated and they kissed so long that Fred came back in and called out, "Woo." and made kissing noises. Harry and Ginny jumped apart, both going scarlet. Fred laughed as they walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Ron while Fred sat back down next to George across from them.

When Percy started going on about what he was hoping to be able to do once he graduated from Hogwarts Gorge threw a roll at him leaving a greasy mark on Percy's forehead and both twins laughed, high fiving. Mrs. Weasley saw and scolded them both, saying that they'd have to clean the dishes when everyone was done eating.

When Harry and Ginny were done eating they got up and walked up to their room where Dobby was putting their stuff into their new trunk and marking the keys with either a G or H.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said picking up his new broom, he could feel it vibrating so he let it go and hung in midair at just the right height so he could get on. He looked at the golden registration number at the top of the handle to the perfectly streamline tail Harry and said. "This is amazing."

Harry placed the broom onto the desk. He and Ginny laid on the bed cuddling until lunch, which Dobby brought them. He later returned to pick up the empty plates.

As it started to get dark Ron, Fred, and Gorge busted into the room and said. "Are you ready to try out your new broom?"

Harry and Ginny stood up. Harry grabbed his new firebolt and started to walked out of the room and down the stairs when they were almost outside Mrs. Weasley asked in a harsh tone, "And just where are you going at this time of night?"

"We're going out to try out Harry's new broom. The reason we're going at night is so if we accidently go too high we aren't able to be seen." Fred said.

"Oh, alright, just be careful out there." Mrs. Weasley said as they walked out and up to the paddock. When they were all up there Harry let the broom go and it just hovered there at the right height for him to mount it. Harry got on the broom and said, "Ginny if you want to ride with me you are going to have to hold on tightly because I can't tie you to me this time ok?"

Ginny walked over to him and got onto the back of the broom and wrapped her arms around Harrys waist. "I'm ready when you are." Ginny said.

Harry pushed off of the ground hard. He and Ginny rose up from the ground fast it was amazing. The broom turned so easily it was like the broom read his mind. He twisted and turned putting the firebolt through its paces. Harry was sure that he wasn't even near the limit to what this broom could do. He called out to Ginny to hold on tight as he went for a steep dive, Harry rocketed towards the ground so fast it made his eyes water and pulled up just a foot from the ground. Both Harry and Ginny whooped as the rose higher and higher into the air at great speed.

Harry performed several more acrobatics before he floated back down to the ground. As they got off Fred, Gorge and Ron came running up to them begging for a turn. Harry yawned despite all the adrenaline pumping through him and said, "You three can take turn while Ginny and I go up to bed just don't damage my broom."

Harry and Ginny walked back to the house listening to them having fun on the broom. Mrs. Weasley saw Harry and Ginny come in and she watched as they climbed the stairs up to their room.

When they were in the room Harry shut the door and got out of his clothes, then got into his pajamas and crawled into the bed while Ginny got into her new heating robes.

"That was a lot of fun, I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when I play the next quidditch match on the firebolt." Harry said cuddling close to Ginny and said. "Goodnight my gorgeous lady."

"Good night my hero." Ginny said, falling asleep.

TBC…

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions pm me and if I use it then I'll give you credit. If you don't want credit, that's fine just let me know. (GD)


	16. Chapter 16 Week Two

I don't own Harry Potter, but I may have to use something from the books that I think are important so if you read something in here that was in the book that means it was me trying to keep the people in character or I thought it was too important to take out or change. (GD)

* * *

Chapter 16 – Week Two

It has been two days since Christmas; Harry and Ginny have been taking turns riding Harry's new broom. Fred, George, and Ron had been riding as well but not nearly as much. Hermione was supposed to be arriving at the burrow today.

Harry started to wake up and was surprised to find that Dobby was walking in and out setting up a new bed in the room. He was tempted to see if he could help but figured it'd just offend Dobby and decided against it.

Harry got up, waking Ginny as he got dressed. Not long after she got dressed, they headed downstairs. They could smell that breakfast was almost done as they walked into the kitchen they saw that Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast and that they were the only ones in there. "Breakfast will be done in a few minutes Harry dear, why don't you sit down?" Mrs. Weasley said, not even turning to look at them.

Ginny took Harrys hand walking over to the table and sitting down. Mrs. Weasley walked over to them and gave them both a kiss on the forehead. Ron came down stairs just when breakfast had gotten done. "Morning Ron." Harry said as Ron took the set next to them.

"Morning Harry, do you know what time Hermione is supposed to get here today?" Ron asked seeming a bit uptight.

Harry thought about it for a minute and remembered that Hermione was coming today but he was not sure what time she was going to get there or how she was going to get there he finally replied. "No, do you know how she is getting here?"

"Arthur is picking her up tonight after he gets off work." Mrs. Weasley said using her wand to place plates of eggs and sausage in front of all three of them.

After eating breakfast, the three of them started flying around on Harry's new broom. Fred and George spent so much time in their room lately and from all the explosions coming from the room they thought that they had killed one another at some point.

Fred and George came out looking for Harry and asked to talk to him alone in their room. Ron got jealous at that because he was never allowed in there. When Harry was inside the room Fred shut the door and sat down on the bunk bed. "Harry, we know what it's like to try to have some alone time at school." He said as Gorge opened up their trunk and started rummaging around inside it. He pulled out what looked like a really old piece of parchment.

"How is an old piece of parchment supposed to help me and Ginny have some time alone?" Harry asked confused.

George started to unfold it then pulled out his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Black lines spilled out from where the wand pointed in every direction twisting and turning. When it was done it was a map of Hogwarts.

"It's a map of Hogwarts!" Harry said excited. As he looked closer he saw that there was what looked like footsteps walking all over the map he looked at what was next to the footsteps, it was the names of all the people in Hogwarts at the current moment first one he saw was Dumbledore. "Is that…"

"Dumbledore, yeah he is walking around his study he does that every now and then." Fred said pulling out his wand and pointing it at the map and then said. "Mischief managed" immediately the map faded into the blank parchment again.

"Make sure when your done using it to wipe it or else anyone can read it." Gorge said placing the map in Harry's arms.

Harry was starting to leave when he saw a stack of parchment on one of the desks in the room. Harry stopped and asked, "What is all that Parchment?"

"That is a pile of order forms for stuff we are making and planning on selling when we get a good amount done." Fred said.

"The problem is that we have to keep mom from seeing us do this stuff because she wants us to be ministry wizards and we don't have enough gold to make it any faster." Gorge said.

"We may not be able to start selling till our 7th year." Fred said.

"Could you use a silent partner?" Harry asked.

Fred and Gorge looked at him and replied. "Well if we did have another partner he could get a cut of the profit when we start selling."

"If I become your third partner no one is to know until you prove that you are doing a good job." Harry said.

"Deal." The twins said together as they all shook hands.

"I would put those somewhere else so she doesn't find them." Harry said looking around the room to see where they could hide them. "I got it you can use my old school trunk because it's of no use now because I have that multi lock one for me and Ginny to share. She would not think to open it if I tell her that I'm keeping it in here out of the way."

Fred and Gorge smiled then said. "That's a good idea and we could enchant it to hold more when we get back to school and keep everything in there."

Harry left the room and stopped in at his and Ginny's room to put the map away. He saw that Ginny and Hermione were in there talking Hermione was shocked to find that Harry just walked in without knocking. "Harry you should not walk into Ginny's room without knocking and why aren't you in Ron's room, isn't that where you are sleeping?"

"No, he sleeps in here with me and that's the reason he didn't knock, it's his room too." Ginny said, watching Harry open the trunk and put something in to it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know." Hermione said feeling stupid for not thinking that if they shared a bed at school it was more than possible that they would share a bed here.

"It's ok." Harry said, walking over to the bed and siting down. Harry, Hermione and Ginny started talking about how their vacation was going so far.

After a while Ron knocked on the door. "Come in Ron." Harry said. Ron came in and sat in the desk chair then they all talked until Mrs. Weasley called up telling everyone it was time for dinner.

When they got down there everyone was starting to head out to the garden. After a wonderful dinner Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked back into Harry and Ginny's room and stayed up all night talking about what they all were hoping to do with their last couple of days out of school.

Everyone went to bed. Ron slept on the floor. Hermione was insisting that they start studying for their end of year test. A couple of days after Hermione arrived Harry wrote a letter to the Headmaster Dumbledore, to see what he needed to do so he could change some of his classes. Dumbledore reply came only the next morning and that day he found out he would have to let him know what he was wanting to change so his next year schedule could have them added or subtracted.

When the last day of vacation had arrived. They spent the day sitting around the living room talking about what classes Harry was going to add and get rid of, he was defiantly getting out of divination. Hermione had said if Harry was going to try to make his own spells he should take Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy, he took her advice then Ron copied the list saying "If you're going to take them I guess I should too that way we still have all the same classes."

Over dinner the last night they talked about what they thought the odds were that Gryffindor were going to win the quidditch cup this year as this was the last year Wood was going to be captain of the team. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley even joined in the conversation.

That night after they all went up to bed Hermione asked Harry if he thought it was a good idea to send Ron a note telling him how she felt about him.

Ginny told her, "You should, that way you can most likely be with him." The rest of the night Hermione was tossing and turning, thinking about what would happen he didn't feel the same.

The next morning Mrs. Weasley was in and out of every room getting them all up and ready for the train. Their trunks were all packed and loaded into Mr. Weasley new car that was modified to hold all the trunks and them just fine.

Once they were all on the train they noticed that there was a new compartment that said for Harry Potter only the trolley lady came up to them and said. "This compartment was added on the Headmaster's orders and it is for you Mr. Potter and whoever you give this to." She gave him a box that had what looked like hotel keycards. "You put their name on them and then only they can use it to get into the compartment." Then she walked away Harry pulled out the first key, it had his name on it so used it to let everyone in.

Once Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were inside they talked about why the Headmaster would do this, after a solid hour of speculation they still couldn't come up with a satisfying answer and decided to leave it alone.

When Draco and his friends tried to get into the compartment they started banging on the glass but no matter what they tried to do they couldn't get in. Draco started to give them dirty looks since he couldn't get in to mess with them. The rest of the train ride they laughed about how pissed Malfoy was that he was stopped by a door.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions pm me and if I use it then I'll give you credit. If you don't want credit, that's fine just let me know. (GD)

I think that I'm close to the end of year 3 so if anyone would like me to continue into year 4 please let me know. (GD)


	17. Chapter 17 Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff

I don't own Harry Potter, but I may have to use something from the books that I think are important so if you read something in here that was in the book that means it was me trying to keep the people in character or I thought it was too important to take out or change. (GD)

Sorry this chapter took so long I have had a lot on my plate, also I have not got any one saying yes or know to me taking this into year 4. (GD)

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff**

A month has passed since the start of term and it's been pretty uneventful, lessons were kicking up and Hermione has started insisting everyone start to study for finals even though they were still months away. When he first came back the whole of Gryffindor was in awe at Harry's Firebolt and even though Wood tried to keep it a secret the news got out anyway. When the Slytherin team caught wind of it they tried several times to sneak onto the Quidditch field while they were training and Wood was positive that he kept them out.

Tomorrow was Gryffindor's match against Hufflepuff and for once Harry had no nerves, he was confident that with all the practice and his Firebolt he would win tomorrow. It was about 9 pm and Wood started to usher Harry upstairs, "Come now Harry, don't want to be tired tomorrow. It the big premier of that Firebolt after all." Wood said, literally grabbing Harry by the shoulders and pushing him towards the stairs.

"Hey! I'm not even tired." Harry protested, ducking out of his grasp.

"Nonsense," He said brightly, "You're not the only one I'm sending off to bed, just the first." Harry stared blankly at Wood, he had clearly missed the reason for Harry's protest. He sighed and went up to his dorm to go to bed.

As he settled in the bed he didn't expect Ginny to come in yet, but there she was. "What are you doing up here? Are you actually tired?" Asked Harry.

"No, but Fred and George are getting on my nerves." Ginny laughed.

"Fair enough." Harry said and opened his arms in a gestor to invite Ginny to cuddle.

Neither of them could sleep right away so they quizzed each other on School subjects; Harmonie would have been proud.

The next morning Harry woke at the crack of dawn and decided that he wanted to beat the crowd to breakfast, he didn't feel like listening to the exited chatter about the game. Ginny groggily followed him out of the portrait hole, her hair still messy.

When they got to the Great Hall there was only a few early birds there. "At least no one will be bugging us." Harry said as they sat down.

"Mhm." Ginny said, reaching towards some blueberry scones. Slowly the Great Hall filled with students, Harry and Ginny ate slowly and occasionally talked to friends as they passed. Most people wished him luck but of course some Slytherins took it upon themselves to tell Harry, "Hope that firebolt doesn't turn into a fire _ball_." And then they would walk away laughing loudly.

"Ah Harry, there you are." Wood said loudly as he spotted Harry. Wood strolled up, "I see you've eaten, good, good." He seemed as exited as he always had on the day of a match, his head filled with hot air. "We're going to win today thanks to you!" Wood said, slapping Harry on the back joyfully and then he walked away.

"It's going to be one hell of a speech today, huh Fred?" George said from behind Harry and Ginny.

"Oh yeah, might be his grandest yet." Fred said and sat next to Ginny, George sat next to Harry. "Don't forget that he'll be giving Harry all the praise." Fred said.

"Ah, who could forget?" George said, "Harry with your Firebolt there's no chance we could lose." He said, in an impersonation of Wood that was a bit too good.

"Bitter?" Ginny suggested, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to listen to the same stuff match after match and practice after practice. So, we're taking the piss out of Wood, no one on the team would disagree." George said as he leaned far back.

"Yeah, nothing meant by it just a bit of fun at his expense." Fred said, Ginny scoffed.

Harmonie joined them soon after with Ron being the last, it was so late by the time that Ron came in that he had to rush through eating.

When it was time to go to the quidditch field they all went together. Ginny, Hermione and Ron split off to go to the stands but not before they wished Harry, Fred and George luck.

After changing Wood called all of the team for their usual pep talk, "All right team listen up, let's go and kick some Hufflepuff butt!" Wood marched out leaving the rest of the team in stunned silenced.

Fred shook his head violently and cursed, "That's it?" George just shrugged his shoulders looking as baffled as his twin.

The team ran to catch up to Wood who was strutting out onto the field, almost bouncing.

Shortly after Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had gotten in their seat they were surprised to find that a drawling voice started to speak. Ginny trued around and saw that Draco and his cronies Crab and Goyle were sitting right behind them. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the other Slytherins?" Ginny said, hotly.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Weasley, we have the right to sit where we please." Draco said, coolly. Crabbe and Goyle muttered their agreement, clearly, they were going nowhere.

"It's not worth getting mad over." Hermione said, placing a calming hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny agreed and they watched the game, which had already begun.

"The teams are off." Lee Jordan said. "Preece has the Quaffle, he is almost there and he scores 00 to 10! Bell has the ball, she's almost to the goal. Oh no! Fleet stopped the ball. Preece has the ball he passes it to Macavoy but it was intercepted by Johnson, she throws the Quaffle and make it. Score is 10 to 10." The crowd was in an uproar with excitement. Ron looked back and saw that Draco was upset. By time Ron had looked back at the game the score was 40 to 40. "Look there's the golden snitch." Lee Jordan gasped.

Harry had just saw the golden snitch that Lee Jordan was talking about and was about to go for it when he saw that Draco pushed Ginny over the railing while Crab and Goyle were making sure no one could stop him. Harry flew as fast as he could and caught her before she hit the ground then without stopping he pulled out his wand and attached her to himself while still heading for the golden snitch. The look on Draco's face when Harry caught the snitch was priceless; furious didn't quite cover it. Harry saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle slink away out of the corner of his eye as he did a victory lap, thrusting the hand with the snitch in it up proudly in the air.

The crowd had gathered beneath Harry and Ginny before they were even halfway to the ground. The crowed nearly dragged the two off of the broom as they all tried to touch Harry. A whistle cut through the cheers and praise and everyone froze. Dumbledore was splitting a path between students to get to Harry. "The act that was committed here today was selfish and cowardly, rest assured the preparator or preparators will be punished severely for this." Dumbledore said, addressing the crowd, he didn't even have to raise is voice to be heard clearly by all of the nearby students. The Headmaster looked down at the pair, still tied together, and asked if they were okay. When they affirmed they were he spoke to the crowd again. "Harry showed great bravery and heroism today and for that I'll award Gryffindor House 50 points!" The crowd cheered again. With a near unperceivable twitch of Dumbledore's wand the bindings around Harry and Ginny vanished then Dumbledore walked away.

Harry, and Ginny followed Dumbledore with Hermione, Ron and Nevil joining when they passed the stands. "Dumbledore, sir, we already know who did it." Hermione said. "It was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed me and Ron while Malfoy pushed Ginny over the railings."

"Thank you for that information Miss Granger." Dumbledore said as they passed through the oak front doors. When they had gotten to the headmaster's office Dumbledore turned to them and said, "I will call Professor Snape to my office later tonight so we can talk about what should happen to the ones responsible."

When they had gotten to the portrait of the fat lady she was all in a huff and she was muttering how the ones that almost killed Ginny should be thrown out. Harry had to admit, it wasn't the worst idea. "Golden Snitch." Harry said. She swung forward to reveal the hole to the common room still muttering about what happened at the game.

The noise that came from the other side was like one of Fred and Gorge's fireworks. A bunch of hands started to pull Harry and Ginny in and immediately put them up on their shoulders. "Harry! Ginny! Harry! Ginny!" The crowd chanted. When the chanting had died down Harry saw that there was a table of food and drink in the corner that Ron and Hermione were at.

When they were finally let down they made their way over there, then Fred and Gorge came over and said, "Man did you see how pissed the Fat Lady was after we told her what happened at the game?"

"Yeah we did, Hermione and I were just trying to figure out who told her." Ron replied.

When the party started to die down Harry started to make his way up to the dorm. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 1 in the morning. Harry had gotten into the bed when Ginny had come in with Ron and Hermione. "I want to thank you for saving my sister after that slimy git tried to kill her." Ron said as he and Hermione sat down on his bed.

Ginny crawled into the bed with Harry. "I never would have let her hit the ground. Thanks to the fire bolt I could do that and then some." Harry said as he held Ginny close.

"Still, I know you care for her more then ever because you risked not catching the snitch just to save her." Ron replied. They spent the rest of the time until the rest of the boys form the dorm went to bed talking about what they would like to see happen to Draco and other for what they did.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions pm me and if I use it then I'll give you credit. If you don't want credit, that's fine just let me know. (GD)

Ok I would love to hear what you think should happen to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Please don't just say "expelled" I don't think I'm going to throw them out of school. (GD)


	18. Chapter 18 The Next Day

I don't own Harry Potter, but I may have to use something from the books that I think are important so if you read something in here that was in the book that means it was me trying to keep the people in character or I thought it was too important to take out or change. (GD)

* * *

Chapter 18 – The Next Day

Harry woke up to the gentle rustling of clothes, it was Ginny getting dressed; Harry got up and did the same. "It's weird, usually you don't wake up before me." Harry said, jokingly. Before Ginny could reply they heard Ron's stomping run. "Yes, Ron?" Harry said when Ron burst into the room.

"Draco, Crab, and Goyle are standing in front of the teacher's table about to find out what their punishment is." Ron ran out of the room again without waiting for a response. Harry and Ginny ran after him and did not stop until they were in the Great Hall.

When Harry got there, he immediately noticed that everyone was there as well, he noticed they Slytherin's all looked either mad or embarrassed. No doubt Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had lost a lot of respect. Finally, he noticed the terrified expression on Draco's face. Harry had to cover his mouth to stifle his laugh. Hermione looked at him reproachfully but Harry didn't care, this was great.

Dumbledore got to his feet and what little conversation that was happening in the Great Hall silenced instantly. "I want to make one thing clear here, any action like this in the future will result in immediate expulsion, no exception." Dumbledore said, grimly. "As for this time, these three will be on probation for the rest of the year, if any of them break a rule they will be expelled. 300 points will be taken from Slytherin. They will be banned from playing quidditch and their Hogsmeade privileges will be revoked for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. Lastly, for the rest of this year and the next they will have detention." When he finished, he sat down and stared the trio down with a grim expression while Snape escorted them out of the Great Hall.

The atmosphere in the room was grim and even though Harry, Ron, Hermione smiled their victory was bitter. Food appeared in front of them and they ate, slowly the mood in the room returned to normal and Harry overheard many people discussing the punishment.

When they were done eating, they went up to their common room where they could properly celebrate. People were discussing whether or not they felt the Trio's punishment fair and most people agreed it was. Some people thought that Draco should have been expelled as he was the one who actually pushed Ginny. Harry didn't hear anyone say that the punishment was too harsh.

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the day relaxing, knowing that it was going to start getting hard for the rest of the year. In 18 weeks, finals started, meaning that Hermione would start making them study hard and with the Quidditch finals coming soon Wood would be working the team harder than ever. Eventually the sun went down and Ginny got tired, they went upstairs and went to sleep.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions pm me and if I use it then I'll give you credit. If you don't want credit, that's fine just let me know. (GD) Please let me know if you would like me to take this into 4th year. (GD)

I want to say thank you to all of you gave me ideas for the punishment of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. (GD)


	19. Chapter 19 Birthdays and Easter

I don't own Harry Potter, but I may have to use something from the books that I think are important so if you read something in here that was in the book that means it was me trying to keep the people in character or I thought it was too important to take out or change. (GD)

* * *

Chapter 19 – Part 1 Ron's Birthday

It was the morning of Ron's Birthday. Ron woke up to find a buttload of presents at the foot of his bed. Ron saw that on top of all the presents was a long thin parcel, he picked it up and saw that it was from Harry and Ginny. "Did they get me a new broom?" Ron asked himself, walking over to the bed and unwrapping it, letting the contents roll onto his bed. Ron let out a scream so loud that even the owls heard him.

Harry jumped up and grabbed his wand. When Harry had put on his glasses his saw that the yell was not a scared yell, but an exited and happy one.

Ron was jumping up and down when Ginny came out of the bed curtains fully dressed and the Twins had come in. "Oi, what's all the yelling for? I swear you'll wake the whole castle at this rate." Fred said, looking annoyed about being woken up.

Ron turned scarlet and stopped yelling but still had a wide grin on his face. Ron grabbed his present, the twins having not seen it yet, and thrusted it towards the pair. It was a brand new firebolt.

"Oh man Harry got Ron a firebolt for his birthday!" the Twins said a little jealous. Ron giggled in glee, for once he was the one that got the awesome new stuff.

When the twins had left Ron was still holding the broom. After the excitement had worn off Ron's embracement about being poor came up again. His ears went red and he muttered, "Harry you shouldn't have, really." He looked at his new broom and sighed, obviously conflicted. "Really," He moaned again. "It's just too much."

"Ron, listen, I did it because you're my best friend." Harry said, interrupting Ron's protest. "You know that when I was growing up, I didn't have any money either, and because of my cousin I didn't have any friends either. Well, now I have both and I want to share." He said, giving a sincere smile to comfort his friend.

Ron looked down and then back at Harry and was about to say something when Ginny stopped him and said. "Just accept it Ron, our lives will be different because I'm dating him, so just shut up and be happy that he was willing to buy you such a nice broom." Ron stopped protesting but still looked uncomfortable, clearly it was going to take time for Ron to start accepting his various gifts.

When Ron had finally finished opening his presents, they went down stairs to get some breakfast. They went to their Tuesday classes. At first break they spent it studying for their test in the Library, Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder the whole time.

This is how it was every day now because the test was only 15 weeks away. Ron was doing as little studying as humanly possible but Harry was doing everything he could.

Hermione was so happy with Harry and Ginny for all the hard work they are putting into their school work. At the end of the day Harry and Ginny were so tired they went up to bed and cuddled in bed to relax from the long day.

Ron came in and laid in his bed and started talking about how Snape was being so unfair about taking points from Harry for getting the answers to his questions right. "You know the reason is because he's so used to being able to humiliate me, but not anymore." Harry said, with a sly grin. He covered himself and Ginny up and they drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 19 – Part 2 The Twins Birthday

Harry woke up to find that Ron was already gone. Harry woke Ginny up, they got dressed and went down to breakfast.

The Twins were sitting down in the common room with all their presents including the new broom's Harry had gotten them. "You're finally awake now we can open the brooms you got us." The twins said together.

They all gathered around, Lee Jordan and a few other Gryffindors gathering around too. They saved the brooms for last, the twins look at each other with wide grins and tore into the wrapping, shredding it in seconds. Everyone that was gathered gasped, drawing the attention of others in the room. Wood, walked over, "What are you-" he started but then saw what all the excitement was about. Fred and George had each gotten a new firebolt. Wood squealed with excitement, "We're going to cream everyone!" he exclaimed, making it clear that he was only thinking about the glory.

Wood jumped into the lap of Fred and kissed him on the lips then jumped into Gorge's lap and kissed him on the lips as well with how excited he was. "Who gave you these!" Wood asked, clearly looking to give the one who gifted the broom a kiss as well.

"I did, but don't kiss me." Harry laughed, and Ginny jumped into his lap before Wood could.

"I can't believe you bought three firebolts." Fred said, amazed. "Yeah, must have costed you a fortune." George said, just as stunned.

For once it was Harry who blushed in embarrassment, "Yeah, it did, but I got Ron one and I couldn't ignore the two who are actually on the quidditch team. So, really, it was worth it to see you two smile." Harry said, his face the shade of an apple.

The twins stood up and bowed to Harry. "We are your humble servants. Just say the word and we'll prank anyone." Fred said, "Even teachers." George interjected. The rest of the day went on as normally as it could with Fred and George following them at every opportunity, they acted like watch dogs.

When the day was over, Ginny snapped at the twins to leave them alone. When they did the couple sat in their regular arm chair and cuddled until bedtime.

Chapter 19 – Part 3 Easter

Easter morning Harry just laid in bed cuddling with Ginny and running his hand though her hair. They were not doing anything today except eat the candy that Mrs. Wesley sent them. After a couple of hours, they decided to get out of bed and go get some lunch. After lunch they went up to bed again, keeping true to their commitment to do nothing. It was very relaxing.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions pm me and if I use it then I'll give you credit. If you don't want credit, that's fine just let me know. (GD)

Please let me know if you would like me to take this into 4th year. (GD)

I know it's weird for someone to brake this into more then one part, but I felt it was necessary because this part was just not big enough for their own chapter but they needed to be separated. (GD)


	20. Chapter 20 The Last Quidditch Match

I don't own Harry Potter, but I may have to use something from the books that I think are important so if you read something in here that was in the book that means it was me trying to keep the people in character or I thought it was too important to take out or change. (GD)

* * *

Chapter 20

It's been two weeks since Easter. Today was the last Quidditch match of the year. The whole school was excited about this match. This was the first time in many years since Slytherin were not in the final match.

Ginny woke Harry up, excited, because she couldn't wait to see Harry catch the final snitch of the year. "Morning, sweet lady." Harry said seeing Ginny standing over him with a smile on her face.

"Morning handsome." Ginny giggled, placing a set of Harry's robes on him.

Harry sat up and started to pull his robes over his head. He got out of the bed and gave Ginny a hug and a kiss on the lips which deepened into a make out session until Ron, Fred, George, and Wood burst in whooping and cheering because they knew today their team was going to win the Quidditch Cup this year.

"Come on Harry! Let's go eat and get ready to win!" Wood said, he grabbed Harry, mid snog, and dragged him down the stairs. The others followed close behind, causing a ruckus. Out and across the common room Harry was dragged, stumbling behind just trying not to trip at this point. No matter his protest Wood wouldn't let him go, seemingly deafened by his own massive ego or maybe it was all the hot air coming out his ears, his head not big enough to hold all of it in.

Harry was dragged through the halls and down the stairs to the Great Hall where Wood, Fred and George proceeded to pick him up and parade him down the Gryffindor table, Harry heard the cheers of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and he even saw a few Ravenclaws cheering. Over all the cheers Harry could hear the boos and hisses of the Slytherins. Harry was immensely uncomfortable with all the attention, he hadn't even done anything yet.

Finally, Harry was put down at an empty seat by the other members of the Gryffindor quidditch team. They sat and ate while everyone came and congratulated Harry and the match hadn't even started yet. The Raven Claw team even came over and wished him a good game. Little did anyone other than Dumbledore know that Fred and Gorge had two new fireworks waiting to go off the moment Harry caught the snitch.

Harry and Ginny started down to the Quidditch field. When they had gotten into the team's tent Harry got changed and the team showed up. When they were all done getting changed, they sat in their normal spots so Wood could give his speech but all he said was, "Let's go have a good game."

Fred and George asked to speak to him alone. When they were alone, they told him about the fireworks just so he was not surprised. He got existed about them. When it was time, they all walked out onto the field. The captains shook hands then they all mounted their brooms.

Lee Jordan's voice rang out. "Hold on, am I seeing this right? By Merlin's beard I am, the Gryffindor team has three Firebolts! This is sure to be an interesting game, I wonder how Ravenclaw will fair." He rambled, a sharp whistle cut through the air and everyone kicked off. "And they're off!"

Davies has the quaffle, Fred hits a bludger at him. Davies drops the quaffle, and Katie gets it and she scores! That's 10 to 0. Angelina scores that makes the score 20 to 0. Burrow shoots and Wood, stops it. Katie has the Quaffle and she scores the score 30 to 0. Alicia scores, the score it 40 to 0."

"Jeremy shoots the Quaffle and just barely makes it by Wood, nice try mate. The score is now 40 to 10."

"Katie Bell scores the next 40 points that make the score 80 to 10. Roger Davies the Ravenclaw Captain scores making the score 80 to 20."

Harry saw the snitch past Cho Chang so Harry pointed in the opposite way and sped off, hoping Cho would chase after him and she did. When she was close to him because he was not going as fast as she could and when they were shoulder to shoulder Harry made a turn back towards the snitch and he managed to catch it. The crowd exploded into a cacophony of cheers. The cheers were so loud that not a single person heard the booms of fireworks and they hung in the air unnoticed for several seconds and then slowly the cheers died down as people saw what was written across the sky in magically glowing letters:

"Gryffindor wins the quidditch cup

Thanks to the Gryffindor seeker

And his lucky charm!"

A second round of cheers rung out across the still air. Harry looked out over the crowd to see Ginny staring up at him and cheering, he felt his heart soar. He could hear the whole school cheer but it meant nothing to him compared to knowing that Ginny was cheering him on. He smiled and did a backflip, looking again to see that Ginny was laughing and she gave him a thumbs up.

Harry spiraled down to the ground, as he did so the entire house of Gryffindor came flooding out of the stands and onto the field. He hovered just out of reach of the many arms that reached up towards him, not wanting to be drowned in the sea of faces that blurred together. "Oi Harry! Over here!" He heard George call out. He had jumped back on his broom to guide Harry to a safe place to land. Harry zoomed over, the Gryffindor team managed to create a small circle in the middle of the crowd. In the circle Ginny, Ron and Hermione waited for him.

When Harry landed and dismounted his broom Ron grabbed it from him and said, "I'll hold onto this."

Before Harry could respond Fred and George grabbed him and lifted him up onto their shoulders. Angelina and Wood looked at each other and at the same time stepped back, breaking the circle and letting the crowd fill up the void. Someone pushed the twins, whether accidentally or on purpose, and Harry fell back, the crowd catching him. He suddenly found himself crowd surfing, being dragged against his will every which way.

On the arms of the masses he floated. "Someone let me down!" He protested but either no one heard him or no one listened. Harry was dragged on top of the crowd until Ginny lifted up above them all, having snatched Harry's broom and picked him up.

"Looks like I saved you this time." Ginny laughed as Harry held onto her waist. They flew all the way back to the castle, only landing when they reached the oak front doors that lead into Hogwarts. They made their way up to Gryffindor tower, leading the masses that followed them. As soon as they entered the common room the party started. Wood came up to him, the Quidditch cup in hand and said, "I knew it! I just knew we'd win!"

"Wait, when did Dumbledore give you the cup? I don't remember seeing it when you were holding off the crowd." Harry asked, having to talk over the crowd.

"I lagged behind when they were following you and Ginny. He seemed to find it funny." Wood replied.

It was then that Fred and George came through the portrait hole, trays of food and flasks of drinks floating behind them. "Let's really get this party started!" Fred called out, hyping up everyone in the room. They were naturals, taking up the position of host without being asked. Somewhere in the crowded room someone started to play an instrument, and then another joined in and another. Harry went to investigate to find that four fifth year students were using magic to produce the sounds. Quickly they found their rhythm and the result was an upbeat song that just made you want to dance.

Harry could see most of the crowd were already dancing and so went to find Ginny, supposing that he'd blend in with the rest. He grabbed Ginny from behind and twirled her around, she yelped in surprise. "Oh man, you really scared me!" Ginny said and then laughed.

"Want to dance?" Harry said, with a big smile and a small bow. He couldn't help but remember that magical feeling he had the first time they danced together. Ginny grinned and held out her hand, Harry took it, gave it a kiss, and pulled her in closer. Harry closed his eyes and let himself get completely absorbed into the music. He started with simply tapping his foot to the beat and swinging his arms. After a couple of seconds, he found the rhythm. He opened his eyes and he and Ginny locked eyes, again he felt like they were one. They stepped back and forth in time swinging their arms side to side and then they walked back from each other until they could barely hold hands anymore. With a gentle tug Ginny came in with a fast spin, falling into a dip.

When the first song came to an end Harry looked around, seeing that a few other couples were dancing like them too. A round of applause rang out and even drowned out the first few seconds of the next song. The party went on for hours, it only started to die down around midnight. The whole time Fred and George kept the food and drink coming, truly they were at the heart of the party.

It was around 3 a.m. when both Harry and Ginny were exhausted and dragged themselves up the stairs to their room. They fell on the bed, not bothering to get changed. Ginny fell asleep before she even hit the pillow and Harry used his last bit of sense to cover Ginny and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions pm me and if I use it then I'll give you credit. If you don't want credit, that's fine just let me know. Please let me know if you would like me to take this into 4th year. (GD)

Additionally, Merry Christmas.


	21. Chapter 21 Exams

**Chapter 21 – Exams**

It was the day before the exams and everyone finally gave up on trying to carry Harry and Ginny everywhere. He was shocked that it took seven weeks for them to finally stop celebrating the Quidditch Cup match. Ever since Harry won the Quidditch cup Fred and George have been giving them breakfast in bed though as Harry sat eating a sausage, he couldn't help but to think that the twins weren't going to stop anytime soon. When they were done eating, they spent the last day before the hardest exams of the year talking about what would probably be on their tests and doing some last-minute studying.

The next morning Harry woke up and got changed into his school robes. He pulled out a set of robes for Ginny and woke her up. When she was changed, they walked down to the common room to find that one of the tables had food on it. Upon closer inspection there was a note on the table:

"Reserved for:

Harry & Ginny"

It said. Harry rolled his eyes and Ginny laughed. They ate until it was time to go to their first exams, Harry kissing Ginny when they had to go their separate ways. He got in line for his first exam: transfiguration, Ron and Hermione were already there at the back of the line. While they waited, they theorized on what they were about to do. Harry was first of them, he had to transform a tea pot into a tortoise. He thought he did very good, its shell had a bunch of red gems in it. He was let out a side door and told not to talk to anyone about his test until it was all over. Harry headed for the common room which he was surprised to find that Ginny was already back.

They walked into the common room together and talked about their test. When Ron and Hermione had come in, they got in on the conversation. Hermione's tortoise had only one gem on it, which was a surprise that Harry's was better then hers. Ron's tortoise looked barely like one; it still had the tea pot design and color.

When it was time to go to the next exam Harry gave Ginny a kiss, then they set off for the next exam. The Charms Exam was next, they were the first in line. Harry walked into the classroom where Professor Flitwick was waiting. "Harry, you will be doing the Cheering Charm on me." He instructed.

After he was done with the test Harry left the Class through the side door and so he could not talk to anyone about the test. Harry walked to the common room so that he could wait for Ginny. Harry waited, Ron and Hermione came in shortly. It was several hours before Ginny came back to the common room.

They spent the rest of the day in the common room toasting anything they could get on the end of a toasting fork. Ginny took Harry by the hand and walked him up to their dorm room which was empty, she got undressed and crawled into the bed. Harry got into his PJ's and got into bed with her. They cuddled in the bed until they fell asleep.

In the morning Harry got up and got dressed and was about to head down to Hagrid's hut for the Care of Magical Creatures Exam when Ginny woke up and said, "Where do you think you are going without giving me a kiss goodbye?"

Harry walked over to the bed and gave Ginny a kiss. "Well, you were sleeping so lovely and I didn't want to wake you, so I was going to just head down to my Care of Magical Creatures exam." He said with a small smile.

"Well, I have to get to mine soon." Ginny replied, getting up and revealing that she was still naked, Harry blushed and glanced away politely until she put on her robes. Harry gave Ginny one more kiss then headed down to Hagrid's. Harry met up with Ron and Hermione in the common room. They walked to Hagrid's together, when they got there Hagrid passed out flobberworms to everyone and said all they needed to pass was to keep them alive until the end of one hour. Harry, Ron, and Hermione put theirs on the ground and just sat, talking, when out of nowhere there was a lot of screaming, it was Crabbe and Goyle who had just sat on their worms.

The whole class laughed at them, the easiest test of the year and they just failed it. After the Exam Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed back of to the castle. They were surprised to find Ginny waiting outside. "You won't believe what happened during our exam; Crabbe and Goyle sat on their flobberworms that they were supposed to keep alive until the end of an hour." Ron said so excited that Crabb and Goyle would be failing that class.

Everyone laughed as they walked back to the common room before remembering that they had to head to their next exam which was Potions with Professor Snape in one of the dungeons.

When they had got to the dungeon, they were almost late. Professor Snape had a smile on his face because they were almost late. They where making a Confusing Concoction and when they were done Professor Snape was scowling because Harry did very well. Professor Snape could not find anything wrong with his potion. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to the common room meeting Ginny on the way. Harry and Ginny held hands as they walked because the last Exam of the day was Astronomy which they would not me be taking until midnight.

Harry and Ginny went for a walk wile Ron and Hermione went back to the common room. Harry and Ginny sat down under a tree watching the wind play with the water.

When it was time to go to the Astronomy exam Ginny walked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When they had gotten to the oak front door Harry gave Ginny his invisibility cloak, so she could get back up to the common room unseen. They were given a chart that had blanks and they used their telescopes to fill them in. When they were finished, they rolled up their charts and turned them in and headed back up to the common room. Ginny was asleep on the couch in the common room when they came in.

Harry picked her up and carried her up to their bed. When they were both in bed Harry kissed her and fall asleep.

The next day Harry and Ginny got up and got changed before anyone else was awake. They went down to the common room and spent the time waiting for Ron and Hermione come down cuddling in their normal chair witch someone had written on, it read "This spot is reserved for the greatest seeker and his lucky charm.".

Ron and Hermione came down and they all went to their exams. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for the main hall which was deferent, instead of the normal four long house tables there was a bunch of desks. They took their seats and Professor McGonagall handed out new quills to everyone which had an anti-cheating spell on them.

Professor McGonagall passed out their exams and a blank piece of parchment for their answers. They had one hour to finish their History of Magic Exam. When time was over Harry handed in his answers feeling stressed out, while he studied hard History of Magic has always been his worst subject. He couldn't help but to worry that he confused dates and names. Harry didn't have much time to worry about that though as his next exam was Herbology

Unfortunately, Harry and Ginny didn't get a chance to meet before Harry had to head out across the grounds towards the greenhouses. For their Herbology exams they had to demonstrate their ability to identify magical plants from regular ones, they also had to demonstrate how to properly tend to a variety of magical plants, and finally, how to properly and safely harvest the useful parts of the plants. When Harry was walking out with the rest of the class after their exam, he saw that Nevil had a huge smile on his face, he had been praised several times during the exam.

Back in the common room Harry saw that half the students were studying or practicing, including Ginny who was buried in a book. Harry silently walked over to Ginny and read over her shoulder, she was studying Defense Against the Dark Arts. "What's wrong, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Ginny jumped and whirled to face Harry. "Oh, jeeze Harry, you scared me." Ginny exclaimed and then sighed. "Yeah, I'm just scared that I'm going to forget something." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, you've been doing great. I know you got this." Harry said confidently, pulling up a chair next to her. "Here, show me what you're not getting, and I'll help you." He offered. They spent their time until dinner studying. This time they snuck away downstairs before Fred and George could bring them up food.

"I see you finally joined us." Hermione sniffed when Harry and Ginny sat across from her.

"You try saying to no to Fred and George." Ginny said, defensively.

"It's been weeks!" Hermione snapped and then took a deep breath. "But it's fine, you're here now and that's good enough." She said, putting on a calm smile and grabbing some corn. They all ate together. Herminie gave Fred and George a nasty glare when they passed, they seemed not to notice.

After dinner they all went upstairs and hung out for a while, collectively deciding that they needed a break from cramming. Harry watched as Ron and Hermione played several rounds of wizard's chess. Hermione eventually got so frustrated she walked away. Harry played Ron while Ginny went to talk with Hermione.

They all went up to bed at the same time even though it was still a bit early.

They woke up in the morning to find Ron looking out the window. "Ron, what are you doing?" Ginny asked, making sure she was in PJs before she got up.

Harry got up and got Ginny some robes because she was not in PJs. "I'm watching Professor Lupin set up an obstacle course outside." Ron said still looking out hoping he would be able to figure out what all he would have to do.

"I doubt you'll be able to get much information from all the way over here." Ginny said, irritably. She used the time that Ron was distracted to quickly pull on her robes.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron sighed and then said "Welp, I'm going down there to check it out up closer." He tried to leave quickly but Harry caught him by the arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Just think about what will happen if you get caught. He'll probably make you do the course then and there." Harry said, hoping to reason with Ron.

"Then let me borrow your invisibility cloak, won't get caught then." Ron argued.

Harry gawked at him. "Just. No." He sighed after a minute. "Look, we'll be doing the test soon. Just try and relax." Harry said, letting go of Ron's arm.

"Whatever." Ron said with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast." And with that he walked away. Harry felt as if he did something wrong and couldn't help but to feel guilty as he and Ginny followed Ron.

Before they walked into the great hall Harry pulled Ron aside and said. "Look I'm sorry that I said no to you using my invisibility cloak, but I don't need you caught with it. If you do, it might get taken and I might not get it back." Ron sighed and agreed then they both walked into the great hall and eat some breakfast.

They went outside and found Professor Lupin standing under a banner that said "start". When they were all gathered Professor Lupin called out, "I have set up a sort of obstacle course for your tests this year. As you pass through this course you will find several dark creatures that we have studied throughout the year."

Everyone looked nervous, they never had a practical exam quite like this one, everyone except for Harry, who had a small smile on his face. His best subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts. One by one the students were called until it was finally Harry's turn. The first obstacle was a deep paddling pool that he had to wade through, it had a Grindylow in it. Next up Harry had to cross a series of potholes, each one had a red cap in it, he repelled them with the hex Lupin had taught him. The next obstacle was a marsh that contained a Hinkypunk, it whispered misleading directions to him trying to get him lost. Harry ignored it, pressing on forward.

Finally, Harry came across an old trunk that shook violently. Harry knew instantly what the final task was, he was going to face a Boggart. He climbed into the old trunk and instantly the bogart changed into a dementor. With ease Harry cast his Patronus and dispelled the Boggart. He climbed back out and sat on some stands that had been set up at the end of the course for students who wanted to stick around and watch the others take the exam.

Harry watched as student after student went through. When it was Ron's turn, he was doing ok only getting thrown off by the Hinkypunk. Then it was Hermione's turn she was doing great until it came to the Boggart. No more than two minutes after she went into the trunk, she came running out screaming and saying, "It can't be true!"

When Harry had caught up with Hermione, she was siting under a tree crying. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"My Bogart was Professor McGonagall showing me school test score for this year and she was saying how I had failed everything." Hermione said through her sobs. "No matter how many times I cast the charm it only changed into a new test that I had failed."

Harry put an arm around her and pulled her into him to comfort her. "Look, it's ok, you and I both know that you would not fail anything. You just missed one part of this test and you did brilliant on the rest." Harry said, helping her stand up and walk back to the school.

"But what if the Bogart was worth a lot more points than the other obstacles?" Hermione asked as they walked. She wringed her hands nervously.

"That's ridiculous." Harry laughed. "What kind of test puts so much weight on one task?" Hermione didn't answer. "Besides, do you really think Professor Lupin would do that? I mean I could see Snape doing that, but not Lupin." Harry opened the door, his arm still around Hermione comfortingly.

"I suppose so, Professor Lupin is a very fair teacher." Hermione said with a nod. She finally started calming down, putting her hands naturally to her sides. Harry, seeing how she was calmer, took his arm off her shoulders. They walked up to the common room and Harry nervously studied for his next test, he still struggled with arithmancy and ancient runes.

After their exams were done, they went and laid on the grass like all the other students. There was not much for them to do now except get ready for summer and that was fine with them. The next 8 days they were either in the common room hanging out of they were out on the castle's lawn. It felt like no time had passed before it was the night before they left for the Hogwarts express.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions pm me and if I use it then I'll give you credit. If you don't want credit, that's fine just let me know. (GD) Please let me know if you would like me to take this into 4th year. (GD)


End file.
